


Prisoner of my Own Body

by sosodesj



Series: Sophie Miller's Stockholm Syndrome [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 68,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosodesj/pseuds/sosodesj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year-old Sophie's in for more than she expected when she meets One Direction. The boys, Harry especially, take a liking to her body and feisty attitude immediately, and kidnap her to be their own little toy. But then they tell her her mom sold her to them? She's in constant confusion, blindly trying to forsee what will happen to her next as the boys are bi-polar most of the time. The worst part is that Sophie is starting to develop feelings for her kidnappers, and some of them also start developping feelings for her.....</p><p>Exerpt: </p><p> I try hiding myself inside the sheets. They argue some more, but suddenly, Louis comes up with something.</p><p>“What if we all share her?” He proposes, making me flinch. Sooo not what I wanted to hear. Theres a murmur of acknowledgement.</p><p>“Sophie.... Come on out now!” Harry sing songs suddenly.</p><p>“Fuck you Harry.” I mumble loud enough for him to hear. “Fuck all of you.” I mutter.</p><p>I almost can feel them circling around the bed. I was sweating madly in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Dark Fic. Don't Like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very Dark fic... And it's posted on ODFF already. Enjoy... You people who have the twisted mind to want to read this. ;)

Excitement is coursing madly through my veins as I stand in line with many other girls, probably as excited as me. My fingers latch on the VIP ticket around my neck, still making sure that all this wasn’t a dream. That my mother really did spend her money on me for once, to give me access to a One Direction private meeting.  I’m getting restless as time goes and the line shrinks, my friends and I getting nearer and nearer to the door that’d lead us to One Direction, aka my saviours.

I had dressed quite casually for the occasion: dark jeans with my blue 1D shoes and a cerulean blue camisole with frills. I had added a little jewelry here and there, and my brown hair was tied in a side French braid. There was no way I was letting my hair down today: my fringe wouldn’t have stopped bothering me and I couldn’t bear to live with that problem in such a crucial moment of my life. I also brought along a black sling bag, which held a couple of necessities like money, girl stuff and cell phone.

 The event was so unique that my friends and I had agreed beforehand to go in separately, in order to have time alone with our five idols. In no time, Kristen had her turn, and Amber was now the one inside. Being the last really made the painful suspense last longer.

Suddenly, the door opens and Amber gets out, all red and embarrassed.

“I’ll go join Kristen _”,_ she mouths, giving me a shy thumbs up. _Curious,_ I thought. _Both of them had passed, looking all red and flushed..._ _What is going on in there?_  I get suddenly really nervous as I’m pushed into the room Amber had just exited. The door closes behind me.

My mind goes blank when I finally lay my eyes on them.  There they were, sitting on a couch, looking at me. I’m awestruck. Something is wrong though.... They’re practically undressing me with their eyes. _Awkward._

“So, umm, hey?” I start, uneasy.

“’Ello love,” Harry nods, licking his lips. “Does a pretty girl like you have a name?”

My mind jams for a second. _What? What did he ask me?_

“Your name, darlin. What is it?” Louis repeats.

“I-I-I’m Sophie Miller,” I manage to get out. My brain rapidly takes control of my mouth, realizing I probably didn’t have all the time in the world to tell them how much they mean to me. “But I’d really like to thank you guys for all you’ve done for me. Really―”

“Sorry babe, but we don’t exactly have the time to talk with you.” Harry cuts me off dryly, giving me a fake sad smile before standing up. The others do the same.

My eyes are stinging with tears already. The rejection hits me hard, and I turn back around to leave, in order to hide my tears. _Its okay Soph, you just had to pick the wrong time. They don’t hate you;_ I try to soothe myself, turning the doorknob.

The door is brusquely closed inches from my face.

“What the―!”

 A wet rag is roughly pressed on my mouth.  In shock, I stop breathing and fight against the multiple hands that are suddenly trying to immobilize me.

“Come on... Breathe and it’ll be all better.” Niall’s voice urges softly in my ear. I try to reply, but my eyes start shutting without my permission and mind immediately gets fuzzy, my reflexes woozy until I can’t stand anymore.

“No...” I beg weakly black dots dancing before my eyes.

“Good girl...” The Irish voice is far away.

Hands catch my head right before it hits the ground.

 **○** ๑ **○**

 

I come back to my senses, laid in a bed I don’t recognize. I sit up, confused. My hair is untied, unlike how I had left it earlier. _And what exactly happened earlier? Mom is going to kill me..._ All I see in my mind is One Direction assaulting me, and it doesn’t seem right. At all.

Shaking my head slightly, I look outside to meet with a gloomy and rainy exterior. The voices in the room beside the one I am in are oddly familiar, but I don’t want to alert them of my awakened state. It seems like a bad idea.

Quietly, I step outside the door and run through the house, right out in the rain.  My blood freezes when the door bangs loudly behind me. The thudding of feet and unnerved masculine voices resonate loudly.

 I jump to a run, but only a couple meters are done and I’m already pushed into the muddy ground.

“Where do you think you’re going?” drawls a heavy British accent. I whip my head up and I’m met with Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam. I feel hands grabbing my shoulders and lifting me up carefully back to my feet. I look to see whose hands they belonged to, and come across Harry’s mesmerizing green eyes.

Still in a weakened state, I turn my head back to answer the question, shrugging Harry’s hands off me. “Away from you psychotic-minded guys apparently. What is this sick game you’re playing?!” I spew. “You can’t simply decide to take someone like that!” I puff angrily, crossing my hands over my chest, inconspicuously pushing my breasts up. Their eyes rapidly zero to my chest. Noticing that, I bring my hands back down and on my hips, even more irritated. Their eyes stay glued on my chest anyway, so I make another move to leave, but my arm’s caught by Harry’s hand, forcing me to stay put.

“We can actually, if that someone belongs to us.” Louis says simply, his eyes drifting back to my face. I whisk my head in his direction, my hair flying in my face. “You heard me right love. You are One Direction’s new property.” Louis continues. “More accurately Harry’s since he has shown a greater interest into you but, you’ll be tossed around to each and every one of us.” He finishes with a smirk.

I shiver and goosebumps form on my skin, looking at all of them with horror. None of them seemed to mind about the wrongness of it all.  

“You’re lying,” I say between gritted teeth.

“Oh are we? Then why would we have this in our possession?” I watch as Zayn pulls out a folded piece of paper from his wallet. He hands me what seems like a certificate. My _birth_ certificate, my name clearly identified on the sheet of paper. I nearly choke on my own saliva as Zayn points the underlines of the newly corrected certificate. It was very visibly written One Direction’s Property.

“Oh my God.” I gasp, clutching the sheet tightly in my shaking fingers. “Since when? Why?” I murmur almost to myself. _This is not happening._

“Your mom signed a lease that made us your legal guardians, and we gave her the VIP backstage tickets so it’d be easier for her to rid herself of you.” Liam explains, taking out another folded piece of paper from his pocket. He shows it to me briefly, long enough for me to see my mom’s messy signature in the bottom right corner, giving them my full custody.

“You took advantage of her! I’m sure she was drunk when you talked to her!” I object.

“Well the fact that she was an alcoholic did help us convince her... You know... To have more money for her drinks since she wouldn’t be spending it on you.” Zayn admits.

“You perverted gang of motherfuckers!” I holler, advancing to hit at least one of them. Harry, who was shadowing me closely, grabs me by the waist, and locks my arms between his, preventing any violent movements from me.

“I very strongly suggest you stop using that colourful language of yours.” Liam points out. “It isn’t very proper.” I ignore his demand and fight Harry from behind.

“Fuck off.” I sneer to him.

Harry pinches my ass, hard. I whimper, knees failing me but Harry holds me up.

“Tsk tsk what did he just tell you?” Harry chastises in my ear. I ignore him.

“It’s all fake! You printed a fake contract and a fake birth certificate! You guys kidnapped me!” I protest struggling in the older boy’s iron grip, trying to convince myself that that was indeed what happened.

“Call it whatever you want sweet cheeks, but in both cases, you’re ours and ours only.” Harry says intertwining his fingers with mine, his hot breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

“Don’t call me sweet cheeks, and stop touching me with your filthy hands.” I mutter, pulling my body away from his. He pulls us back flush against each other and I feel his manhood hardening at the contact of my ass on his crotch. _This is bad._

“I don’t think you’ll call them filthy hands after all the things they’ll do to you.” He responds cockily. _Sick bastard_.

I fall down in the mud, curling in heap of shock. I hear the sloshing of footsteps in the wet grass, and I look upwards and into Niall’s bluish-greyish eyes. They practically danced with mock sympathy.

“Awww come on. It can’t be that bad can it?”

I shoot him a death glare. _He was the one who chloroformed me_.

He ignores my glowering and caresses my cheek.

“Did you know some girls would actually kill to be in your place right now? To have 5 hot guys willing to take care of you in every way possible?” He says, his Irish accent strong. “We’ll feed you, dress you, give you loads of attention and love, and even make sure you have a roof over your head. What more do you want?”

“I want my home back. And unfortunately, I’m not one of those girls who are desperate for all of that.” I spit out, pushing away Harry’s relentless wandering hands. “I never was. I just want to be happy.” I mumble.

“We can make you happy,” Harry says.

“No, you can’t. You fucking kidnapped me and are certainly planning on using me. And to think you we’re my idols,” I spit hatefully, glaring at them.

I hear them chuckle slightly at my statement.

“You won’t always be this miserable Sophie,” Niall states. “Anyways, this is depressing: who’s hungry?” he changes the subject swiftly, turning around to go back inside. Zayn and Liam follow, leaving me with the eldest and youngest of the band.

It’s only then I remark it stopped raining, but I stay sitting on the cold ground, holding my head in my hands.

Harry sits beside me but, fortunately, doesn’t say a word. He plays with my hair, running his hands through the tips. I want to vomit but I ignore him, trying to think cheerful thoughts.

Louis just stands there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You know, it would be easier for you to just go along with it. You might actually like it, and wish for more.” Harry suddenly murmurs sultrily in his British accent.

“Never gonna happen.” I retort, but I find myself weighing my options half-heartedly anyways. _There is no way that I’m going to make it out of this sane..._ “Let’s say that, if I promise you to behave, could you free me before the end of summer?” I say without thinking twice _. Okay. Maybe not the ‘I will behave and listen to everything so say’ part but maybe if they could release me by the end of summer, I could go live with Amber or Kristen..._

The boys look at each other briefly before Louis shrugs.

“Deal.” They answer in unison.

“We’ll let you live your life normally as soon as summer’s here, if you don’t try silly stuff. Like, for example, escaping. That will bring you nothing but more trouble,” the green-eyed boy continues.

“So now, I want you to suck me off, like you mean it.” Louis adds, testing the waters.

“Are you mentally deranged!?! I am not an object!” I scoff angrily.

“Well if we ask you to do something, you have to do it.” Louis says smirking. I shoot him an angry look and he does an innocent face. “You’re the one who made the deal.” He scolds cockily.

“But that wasn’t the deal! You release me at the end of summer if I behave! Harry...” I turn to look at Harry pleadingly, hoping for a bit of sympathy from him but what comes out of his mouth stuns me even more.

“No no.... Lou’s right. Doing just what we ask you to is behaving.” That’s when I saw the bulge in his pants. _Oh fuck. It’s official. I’m going to be used for their sexual pleasure._ The boys share a silent agreement, and before I know it, I am hurled on Harry’s shoulder and he drags me into the house where I had first woken up. I struggle and kick, trying to get out of his iron grip, but he barely acknowledges me.

“Harry! Let go of me!”

He opens the door with one hand, holds me with the other, and enters.

 I could see Liam, Niall and Zayn eating in the kitchen as I am taken up a staircase, and into a dimly lit room. Harry drops me on the bed. Louis follows behind Harry but doesn’t close the door behind him. He keeps eyeing me curiously.

 “So love, I want y—”

 “Don’t call me love.” I cut Harry angrily, crossing my hands over my chest.

 “I can call you whatever I please sweetheart.” He says, his anger slowly mounting. “So, like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I want you to call Niall over to make him have a foursome with us.” He finishes smiling, while caressing my left thigh. I almost fell of the bed in disbelief.

 “Have you gone insane?” I yell, insulted. “Not only are you ripping me apart mentally but you also want to do that sexually!?!” Harry shoves me on the bed hard and covers my mouth with his hand.

 “Yes, and if you don’t agree with _that_ , I’m gonna go get Liam and Zayn and let them rape you mercilessly.”

I gulp nervously, and nod, tears forming in my eyes. He removes his body from mine slowly to make sure I won’t make any unexpected movements and, motions for me to call on Niall.

 I stand up shaking, step outside the bedroom door and call Niall from the top of the staircase. _Why in the world would Niall be the one that’d listens to me?_

 “Niall, could you come upstairs please? I- I need you!” I stutter, before heading back inside the bedroom unwillingly. Louis grabs me and sits me on his lap, preventing any possible escape movements from me.

 “I’m pretty sure that’ll make him change his mind about all this.” I faintly hear Louis murmur to Harry.

Niall walks through the door seconds later. I feel nauseous as I’m about to be ridden of my innocence. With three guys at the same time. _Oh gosh._  Niall closes the door behind him.

 “What’s wrong Soph?” He asks, looking curiously between me, Harry and Louis. _Did he just call me Soph?_

 “I don’t—”

 “She wants to have a foursome.” Harry butts in, cutting my protests. I glare at him, and try to wriggle out of Louis’s grip. Niall’s demeanour shifts from worried to more relaxed. He licks his lips. Louis starts taking off my clothes slowly, avoiding all my kicks in his direction. Niall sits on the bed, and helps Harry hold me down. I’m left utterly powerless and my energy is draining already. I give up on fighting.

 “There you go... Stop fighting love and I promise we’ll make it worth your while.” I shake my head negatively. “Oh yes. You don’t know what you want....” Harry murmurs lustfully, his voice making my body betray me.

I can’t prevent the moan that escapes my lips as Harry’s finger dips in my underwear, rubbing my clit in slow, teasing circles. He and the two other boys hum in approval, arousal mounting in the room. “Let us give you what you want.” The green-eyed boy purrs.

I shake my head no again, but the guys take it as the GO signal.

Almost immediately, three pairs of eager hands are all over my body, trying to touch every inch of skin possible. My clothes are history in a matter of seconds, and mouths leave wet trails of kisses everywhere they can. I try sitting up, but I’m rapidly pushed down by Harry's intimidating body.

“Please! No!” I choke out, trying to roll off the bed and away from their probing hands. The room was dark, and I can’t see what they were doing, which scares me even more. “Let go of me please!” I sob, squirming uncomfortably from their warms hands on my thighs.


	2. Please

“Niall, kiss her to show her what she’s missing.” Louis says from my left, while he and Harry hold me down flat on the bed. I shut my eyes tightly and toss my head left and right, not wanting to be kissed. Not wanting to submit. But Niall grabs my face firmly in his hands and presses his soft lips against mine. I don’t want to kiss back.

I feel his body hovering over mine and his hands slowly releasing their grip on my face, my body relaxing to the kiss. As much I try to fight it, I can’t hold it in. Niall’s kiss is too heavenly to resist. I moan against his lips, and find myself kissing him back heatedly.

He smiles on my mouth, his tongue pushing against my lips to gain entrance. I let him in, lost into the new found lust. Impulsively, my hands go in Niall’s hair, playing and pulling with little wisps of his bleached hair. Harry and Louis chuckle quietly on either side of us, letting go of my arms to undress themselves.

The blonde groans on my lips, grinding his clothed pelvis lightly against my bare one.

“She absolutely loves this...Niall you’ve got her in the palm of your hand,” Harry remarks.

Brusquely, he breaks the kiss and I open my eyes in surprise. I don’t have the time to protest as another mouth latches on mine, the owner’s hands reaching to grope my chest.

“Stop... Please.” I cry out, breaking the kiss and trying to push against a very naked and quite chiseled torso. I whimper slightly, turning my head sideways to see the outline of Niall’s body undressing in the darkness of the bedroom.

 “So, you’re telling us you don’t like that?” Says Harry’s voice from lower down the bed. His hands trace lazy circles on the insides of my thighs, making me wet with need.

“Yes...” I complain.

“I think you’re lying babe. You’re wet as hell.” Harry responds, his fingers touching me intimately. I flinch, not used to the foreign sensation. Without warning, a finger is thrust inside me.

I want to scream, but Louis’s mouth silences me hastily. I dig my nails in his shoulders hard as Harry shoves his finger in and out of me with a faster, harder pace, adding another one after a couple seconds only.

“So so wet...”

Silent tears roll down my face, and Louis kisses them away. Niall is close by; whispering sweet things in my ear as Harry’s rough movements slowly become pleasurable. As the pain turns into a new form of pleasure.

 The Irish boy starts kissing my neck, nipping and sucking at some places. Louis begins doing the same on the other side, leaving wet kisses everywhere he can. Moans start tumbling out of my lips.

 Inevitably, something starts building inside of me like a strong wave. A strangled whimper escapes my lips. I am on the edge of heaven, but I just can’t reach it. I’m confused as the feeling starts fading away Harry’s fingers going slower.

“Harry...” I whine, trying to thrust my hips upwards to show him I wanted more.

“Hmmm?” He says, his hot breath tickling me. He knows what I want. He just wants me to say it him, to prove me that he was right about what I wanted.

Well I want to hit him.

“What do you want Soph? I thought you wanted us to stop....” He says cockily. I scowl in protest, moaning low when Niall starts sucking my sweet spot.

“More...” I mumble quietly. His fingers stop moving altogether inside me.

“I want you to say it Sophie. Say you want us. Tell me you want us to pound you to oblivion.” He purrs, curling his digits slightly. My eyes had adjusted to the low lighting of the room and I could see his smirking face clearly.

My head screams no, but my body is begging for it. I bite my lower lip hard, tasting the coppery blood seconds later. I shake my head no, but the words come out of my mouth without my permission.

“I need you,” I reply, embarrassed. “I need you to fix this,” I continue, motioning my excited body.

Unexpectedly, all three guys stop touching me, and get off me.

“But—” I’m cut off by Harry’s mouth on mine. My hands tug his soft curls, messing them up. He switches us around, making me straddle him. I find myself staring at his member. My mind is fuzzy when I realise how all of this is going to happen.

“No...” I shake my head. “I can’t and I won’t.” I’m scared. I hear him snigger at my expression. “Harry... no please...” I object, lifting myself off his waist. “It’s too big.” He pulls me back down.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll make it fit.”

Without warning me further, he grabs my hips bruisingly hard and lifts me over his member before pulling me down on it harshly and taking my virginity viciously.

I scream and he hugs me to his chest, dulling my screaming faintly. I push against him, wanting to get off of him really bad. Tears are raining down my face, but he keeps telling me it’ll be fine in a couple minutes. He passes his hands in my brown hair slowly, trying to soothe me.

“Harry... Please. I don’t want to anymore. It hurts too much.” I weep on his chest. I don’t stop whimpering that it hurts. I can practically feel Niall’s and Louis’s looks on my bare back, surely wondering what I was blabbering about to Harry. I sit up on him, a new wave of tears forming when I see the thin filet of blood where we were joined.

“Shhh.” He grabs my hips softly, and starts moving them on himself. He groans, eyes closing.

I’m aching, my mind screaming for me to do something other than sit there and just be controlled. My fingers dig in his chest but it only ends up making him build a faster pace.

To my surprise, flickers of pleasure spark here and there from inside me; his throbbing member hitting particular spots that made my toes curl.

Beads of sweat appear on his forehead, along with occasional grunts of pleasure from his mouth.

I stay silent, not allowing myself to moan to his treatment.

“Show me you like that.” He says between breaths. I shake my head no again. Harry lets out a frustrated sigh, pausing briefly. “You’re the one that’s making things worse for you.” He shrugs, forcing my hips to stay painfully in place. “Louis? Niall? You know what you have to do. Louis: she’s really tight.”

Harry pulls me towards him, locking my wrists into his hands. I freeze as I feel something poking against my backside, and see Niall get in front of me.

 _“No, no, no!”_ I scream mentally and out loud.

“With just a little bit of prep,” Louis mumbles, something cold and slick being rubbed around my rim. I gasp as a digit enters me where I’d never thought I’d be touched. I know where this going.

“No!”

My reaction is cut short as Louis enters me from behind, burning my insides. I scream again, and hug Harry tightly while the tears make their appearance again. This time, Harry doesn’t hug me back.

Both boys let out a guttural moan, making my insides twist unhealthily.

I try to get off of Harry’s erection, but Louis’s body presses on my back, not allowing a great deal of movement.

“Gosh you’re tight Soph,” I faintly hear Louis whisper in my ear. “So blissfully tight...”I don’t acknowledge it, too focused on the pain he was currently inflicting.

Without waiting much longer than that, they both start thrusting in and out of me at a hard, uneven and rapid pace. I feel like a rope in a game of tug-a-war, both boys entering consecutively. My nails grip Harry's shoulders to steady myself, while his bruising grasp on my thighs leave them aching.

Niall is still in front of me and I realise what he’s waiting for, his cock standing erect in front of my face. I look up at him and he looks down, saying nothing. He just stares at me. Until his hands wrap in my hair and force my face closer to his dick. I’m reluctant, trying to move away.

“Suck his dick Soph,” Louis groans from behind me. “Suck his dick or he comes right here in your behind with me.”

I whimper as he digs in deeper.

“I mean it love.”

Unwilling to defy him to see if he’s bluffing or not, I run my tongue along the tip, earning a load groan from the Irish boy.

“Good girl.”

It’s my turn to moan once Harry’s fingers start playing with my clit.

“Told you you’d enjoy it.” I hear Harry say between his and Louis loud groans. I can’t answer as Niall clutches my head, helping me to bob it up and down his length in a fast motion.

“Oh god... I’m about to cum.” I hear Louis groan behind me a minute later.

“Me too.” Both Harry and Niall answer at the same time. I’m close too, and I know the boys can feel it. They give a few other hard thrusts, and brusquely I let it all go, shrieking on Niall. He cums right after, letting out a low animalistic moan. I swallow around him rapidly, wanting to get rid of the taste as fast as I could.

My eyes start closing without my permission as Harry and Louis also empty themselves inside of me. I’m exhausted as they both get out of me.

“Stop touching me,” I mumble tiredly as Harry caresses my cheek. He chuckles and lays me beside him, pulling the sheet over my body.

Drowsiness rapidly takes control of me and I can’t push Louis and Harry away as they hug my body under the sheets. Niall kisses me softly on the head, shooting me one last look before dressing up.

The only thing I can think about when fatigue kicks in fully, is how bad my lower body’s going to feel tomorrow.


	3. Bumpy Ride

There’s the low hum of a car when I wake up cradled on somebody's lap. I keep my eyes closed in fear, a throbbing pain pulsing between my legs. I groan in discomfort and arms rapidly encircle me, preventing me to move.

"Try not to move" advises Harry's voice in my ear. "You seem pretty sore."

Stubbornly, I lurch off him and fall at his feet, landing straight on my sore backside. "Oww!" I grunt, rubbing it slowly. Only touching it lightly hurt.

"Can't say I didn't warn ya." He says smirking. I shoot him a deadly look, rapidly taking note of my surroundings. I am on the floor of a car, which would explain my sudden fall. The floor of their ugly orange van to be more precise.

"Is she awake mate?" I hear Louis’s voice yell from behind the wheel.

"Awake, pissed and sore." Harry answers grinning.

"Give her carrots... Might cheer her up!" Louis responds laughing.

"I don't want your damn carrots." I say through clenched teeth. "I wanna get far away from you perverted kidnappers."

"Watch the mouth little lady." I hear Liam's voice from the front of the vehicle. I ignore him and try to get up, unsuccessfully. My aching thighs don't want to budge without horrendous pain. I don't either wanna ask for Harry's help knowing I’d never hear the end of it. Wound up, I take a peek outside and take in the fact that it’s dark. _For_ _how_ _long_ _have I_ _been_ _sleeping_ _exactly?_ I think incredulously _._

I make out, in the faint light, that my clothes are different. I'm wearing a hoodie with a black lacy camisole, and dark-jeaned shorts. _At least he let me keep my own shoes,_ I think looking down at my 1D shoes. I automatically despise them when I realize Harry let me keep them as a sign of their possession over me.

I pat around my body and realize something is missing when I touch my chest. I have absolutely no underwear! "Harry freakin’ Styles, I’m gonna kill you with my bare hands if it’s the last thing I do!" I scream loudly, glaring at him. He cocks his eyebrow upwards.

“Oh are you?” he mocks.

“I don’t have underwear! Why the fuck don’t I have underwear?!” I continue, pissed.

"It's to have easier access to your lovely body, and know when you are actually _aroused._ " He explains cockily. I huff in infuriation and try standing back up once again to sit on the backseat.

"We’re almost there!" I hear Niall say not far away from me, breaking my concentration. With a maximum effort from my body and the strong will not to cry out in pain, I heave myself beside Harry and on the hard leather seat. I’m panting hard as I reach my target. I drop my head back in exhaustion and pass my hand around the crook of my neck but I stop my action as I become aware that I have a scarf loosely wrapped around it. It annoys me, the boys’ odor impregnated on the material. I try to pry it off my neck but Harry stops my movements.

“Tsk tsk. You can’t take that off.” He warns. I look at him irritably.  “It hides your bruises and hickeys from last night.” He explains. I move it to the side a bit to inspect his sayings and I gasp.

“My skin is purple you idiots!” I exclaim furiously, making every guy recoil slightly.

“Not quite,” Niall denies beside me. He starts touching them. “You see, it is partially purple, with tints of dark blue and re—” I push his hand away roughly as they start heading down my cleavage.

“That’s not the point, _leprechaun_.” I say venomously. The boy chuckles.

Harry snakes his hands around my bruised hips, making me flinch in pain. “Get back on me” He whispers in my ear.

“No way.” I seethe at him, crossing my arms over my chest. His fingers don’t hesitate as they press into my bruises hard.

“Ouch! Harry, stop hurting me!”

“Then get back on my knees now: were about to arrive and you’re in no condition to walk without elevating interrogations from the fans. I’ll be the one carrying you.”

“And where the fuck are we arriving to exactly?!?” I say, overly pissed.

“To our concert.” Louis responds. “We’re still on our tour, remember?” He adds in high spirits. “It’s our last show.”

“Sit on me.” Harry grabs my thigh again and I whimper, the sound coming out of my lips sounding like a moan.

All heads, except Louis’s which was on the road, turn towards me.

“It’s like you are begging to be punished love,” Harry purrs. “You’ll get us all hard if you continue like that,” he murmurs quietly.

To avoid another inappropriate incident, I reluctantly go and sit on Harry’s lap. I feel his erection poking in my backside and I grind myself on him a little to annoy him.

 “Do not tempt me Soph.” He menaces so quietly I almost wonder if I imagined it.

“What will happen if I do? What can you do to me? You’ve already taken what I cherished the most.”

 “I do hope you do not mean your virginity?” He asks incredulous. _He can’t be serious,_ I think frustrated.

“No, my freedom you jerk.” I say before the car comes to a stop.  It is then that I discern the flashing cameras of the paparazzi and the screams from the fans outside

 “First of all, where is your bodyguard?” I ask worried about my safety.

“It seems like a lot but there aren’t many,” Niall reassures.

“And Paul is in the car right ahead of ours, since you took his place in the van.” Zayn said for the first time of the whole trip. I shoot him a dirty look.

 “By no fault of mine apparently since I ain’t the one who carried myself in here.” I scrunch my nose in disgust saying the last words. “Second of all, how will you explain to your _dear_ fans, the fact that you are _carrying_ me?”

“Nobody’ll ask.” Harry says a little too carelessly.

“Sure they will Curly.”

“No they won’t!” Harry snaps at my use of a nickname. Clearly, he hadn’t thought about what he was going to say about me and my ‘disability’ to walk. _Ha, one point for me_ , I smile doing an inside victory dance. My victory doesn’t last long as Harry roughly passes me over to Niall in order to get out of the vehicle and salute the crowd. Screams of excitement and joys are heard as soon as his curls are spotted.

I feel nauseous at the thought of being surrounded by people.

“You alright?” Niall frowns, looking at me.

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“You look like you’re about to be sick.”

“Maybe.”

He looks at me, frowning. “There aren’t as many people as it seems. Hold on to me and it’ll be okay.”

I gaze into his eyes. Seeing nothing but truth and concern, I hook my arms tightly around the blonde’s neck. I clasp my hands tightly together as his arms slide under my body, lifting me up as he stands up and out of the van. _Now, where are we exactly?_ I peek around, hoping for a chance to escape.

Anxiety and dizziness hit me simultaneously as multiple lights and faces assault me. It’s too much.

“Soph?!”

I lose consciousness, feeling Niall’s arms constrict around my body.


	4. Punishment

I’m laid somewhere calm and 1D free. I feel as if I’m floating on a cloud of cotton candy. Brusquely, voices smeared with concern pull me away from my numb state of mind. _No! I wanna stay unconscious!_ I can’t help screaming inside.

“What did you do to her for Kevin’s sake Niall?”

“Nothing! I swear! I picked her up and as soon as we were out of the vehicle, she went limp in my arms!” Protests a stuffed voice. “I think she has a fear of crowds or something.”

I slowly gain consciousness. _No. No. NO! Don’t wake up!_ I scream mentally. But my mind doesn’t obey. The overwhelming smell of sugar fills my nostrils, making me unbelievingly hungry.

“Look! Soph seems to get back to herself. Shove it down her mouth.”

Something moist and sweet is pressed on my lips. I don’t open my eyes as I take a mouthful of what tastes like carrot cake. I moan in appreciation, and savour it while it lingers in my mouth. _God when was the last time I ate?_

“Told ya she’d like carrots.” I identify as Louis’ voice saying merrily. “Hey Niall! Want to share? Soph here wants more I think.”

“I do. Gosh I’m famished!” I exclaim groggily, opening my eyes. Louis laughs and grabs the plate with the carrot cake on which Niall was munching happily, and tosses it to me.

“Hey! But I was eating it!” Niall objects. He licks his fingers clean of the icing while I stuff my face with the cake, ignoring everyone’s astonishment at how fast I was tossing it down my throat.

“What!?!” I say between bites. “It’s not like you’ve fed me during the last days as your captive. Let me think. Ummm... My last meal goes to about breakfast, hmmm, on the day of my kidnapping!” I say sarcastically, taking mouthfuls of the carrot goodness.

 “Oh. So that’s what we’ve forgotten.” Harry says dumbly.

 “Well, duh. How can you even forget to feed your precious little sex pet,” I mock with disdain. Harry shoots me a livid look and I rapidly look away, continuing my snack. Once I’m done, I carefully sit up straight on the sofa, whimpering at the pain my legs are inflicting. “Guys, you are sooo going to be the death of me.” I moan, rubbing my thighs to ease the soreness.

“There is at least one positive spin to this situation,” Harry says casually, breaking an awkward silence.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” I ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

 “You solved the problem about me having to talk to the fans about the reason I’m carrying you.  Just had to say you fainted and we were all sped here.”

“And _here_ is…” I enquire, wanting the more information to plan my escape.

 “Backstage.” Louis answers with a seductive smile.

“And God bless Canada! They prepared a table with food!  I would’ve starved!” adds Niall, munching on the leftovers. I roll my eyes, and giggle slightly at his comment.

“I must admit though.” Harry breaks in, looking at me. “Never thought you’d faint to make my life easier,” he smirks smugly.

“You _dick_.” I spit out angrily. “It’s not like I willed myself to faint! You didn’t fucking nourish me you asshole!” I spew heatedly. I regret my harsh words as soon as they leave my lips. The boys freeze, and Harry’s features harden. I try to make mine just as hard as his, to avoid showing remorse over my sayings.

“Lads, could you head out for a few minutes.... I have to take care of a very sour-mouthed _pussy_.”

 _Oh shit_. I look at Niall pleadingly, but he turns his back on me and heads outside of the room with Louis, Liam and Zayn. Maintaining his anger with great difficulty, Harry approaches me and I try backing away from him, finding myself stuck to the couch, my right foot bound to the furniture’s leg.

“Why did you tie me to the couch?” I ask, voice trembling. But Harry ignores my question.

“You know, I really think it would’ve been in your best interest to shut up.” He says in a horrifyingly calm voice. I want to run. But I’m tied to a damn sofa. I pull on my bindings restlessly as his form towers over mine. I can’t do it. I can’t keep my strong face. I beg for forgiveness.

 “Harry! No, please! I’m sorry! I’ll behave! Please Harry! Don’t hurt me!” I sob, still fighting with my bindings. I throw myself off the couch, attempting to crawl away.

 “You should’ve thought of that before insulting me.” He seethes, placing me back on the sofa swiftly.Harry straddles my hips, his hand reaching to untie my leg.

I kick, punch and thrash under him once I’m released, but he easily pins my arms together and ties them to the couch. I try lifting my knee up to kick him where the sun doesn’t shine, but he catches my already sore leg effortlessly and gives me furious look, before unbuttoning my shorts. His eyes aren’t green anymore, his pupils blown with anger and lust.

“Help!” I yell, trying to get the attention of somebody that could be outside the room. “He—”.Harry places his palm on my mouth to stifle my cries. I try to bite him but my black scarf is brusquely thrust in my mouth and tied behind my head, gagging me.

“Now shut up.” Harry says after tying the knot roughly behind my head. He quickly slides my shorts down my legs and proceeds to my panties, sliding them down my legs as well. I shiver as cold air rushes to my sensitive area. Harry throws the discarded clothes somewhere in the room, before flipping my body around so my bare ass was visible.

I know what was going to happen. I close my eyes and whimper as one of his hands rubs my ass while the other holds me in place under him. He gives it a firm smack, and I scream in the scarf as hard as I can. The burning sensation hasn’t left when he hits it again. Tears spring into my eyes as his hand keeps slapping harder and harder with every passing blow, shrieks flowing from my mouth as he does so.

“So. Are. You. Going. To. Insult. Me. Again?” Harry hisses between very strong smacks. I shake my head no, barely able to stay conscious. My rear skin feels raw under his touch as he softens his actions. After a moment, he stops spanking altogether and sighs loudly before turning my body back around to face his.

He takes off the scarf from my mouth. I open my teary eyes in fear, but Harry leans down carefully and kisses me lightly.

“Don’t make me angry again okay love?” He mumbles.

I nod softly, even though I’m positive this isn’t going to be the last time I’d anger him. I make a hiss of pain as the leather couch presses against my tender bum. Harry’s eyebrow cocks up in concern.

“Here, I’ll make you forget that pain,” he says, before inserting one of his skilful fingers inside me. I groan loudly, his lone finger hitting my sweet spot already. My fingers grasp his shoulders, nails digging into his shirt. Harry shifts, forcing me to lie on my back. My breathing gets raspy, my insides aching as he goes up to four fingers, his pace faster and harder. My mind becomes so foggy with pleasure I don’t acknowledge Harry unzipping himself and positioning himself in between my legs.

The pain is numb when he pushes inside and starts plunging blissfully in and out of me at a swift rate. Moans are pouring out of me like a waterfall, my climax nearing already.

I want to grab him, but the rope around my wrists doesn’t allow it. Harry keeps pounding inside me powerfully, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

He moves one of his hands to my clit, rubbing it in rough circles. It’s all it takes to make me come down from my high. I coat him with juices, and he starts going harder to meet his own climax. He groans low only seconds later, emptying himself inside me. His thrusts get sloppier and sloppier, stopping completely, after a minute. Exhaling loudly, he pulls out and kisses my forehead, before dressing me up with my earlier clothes. I fight to keep my eyes open, but my mind gives in to the much needed slumber before Harry is finished clothing me fully.


	5. Backstabbing

The song I Want is thumping loudly in my ears as I wake up groggily.

  “Could somebody please shut that off?” I say in a hoarse voice. I have a huge headache. I rub my temples with both hands slowly, the events of a couple hours ago cloudy in my mind. _I’m still backstage. That would explain the music,_ I think, recalling a few important details from earlier. I look around, noticing the room is a little different. A small snack table, with Harry’s concert clothes here and there.

Then it fully hits me: I’m the only living soul in the room. _Now would be the perfect time to escape, don’t you think Soph?_ I get up wobbily. Trembling, I head for the door that looked like a possible escape.

My heart skips a beat as I grab and turn the handle slowly, glad but surprised it wasn’t locked. _Harry wouldn’t be that inconsiderate wouldn’t he? I mean, he keeps claiming I’m his so he wouldn’t possibly give me the chance to escape. Or maybe he’d think I’d sleep the whole way through..._ I deliberate inwardly, believing there was actually a trick in all this. _Bah. The worst that could happen is that he catches me again, and fucks me all over._ I shiver at the unpleasant thought, my thighs agreeing that it wouldn’t be enjoyable if he caught me.

Taking my courage with both hands, I peek outside the door. I look on both sides of the long corridor, getting a little excited when no one appears to be in sight.

I carefully close the door of my “prison” behind me, before tiptoeing my way to an exit sign at the end of the right side of the hall.

My entire body is practically bombarding me with spasms of pain and muscle aches, but I have to continue my escape and ignore all the painful throbbing.  I hear the dim ending of their song. _Oh fuck!_ I boost myself and run down the rest of the hallway before bursting inside the exit door. The walls around me are throbbing with the cheering of the crowd, as well as One Direction’s cheerful goodbye. The sound of a door opening fills my ears. I panic as their voices get clearer and closer as they get off the stage.

I stumble down a very narrow staircase, my heart beating erratically in my chest. The inevitable happens; I trip on my own feet, which sends me flying off the stairs and to the floor. I close my eyes in fear, bracing myself for the impact, but someone stops my fall, catching me with both arms.

“Oomph.” I open my eyes in surprise and shock. They lock with mesmerising blue ones I would know anywhere. 

“What the he—” I cut Niall brusquely, kissing him passionately to silence him. I feel him relax slightly in my arms and respond to the kiss. “Aren’t. You. Supposed. Ugh. To be upstairs?” He asks between feverous kisses.

“Shhh please!” I whimper, looking around worriedly. _Maybe he’ll help me._

He removes my scarf and starts kissing my neck, trying to latch his lips everywhere he can. I hear him groan, before he pushes me into the wall. His hands grab my waist, his pelvis pressed against mine. I feel his arousal through his jeans.

“You are such a naughty girl Soph, you know that?” He moans, grinding harder against my body.  I only pull him closer to body, praying that Harry wouldn’t appear at the top of the staircase. Out of the blue, Niall stops touching me altogether, panting softly. “I should bring you to Harry, right now.” He says very quietly, as if reading my thoughts.

“Please don’t! He’ll kill me for trying to escape. I’ll do anything!” I plea.

He sighs, passing his hands in his hair. He carefully grabs my face in his hands; looking in my eyes with a feeling I couldn’t quite put my finger on. “Fine. I won’t tell him. But you’ll have to take care of another problem for me.”

“Which is?” I ask hesitantly. He presses his body to mine once more, and this time, I feel his hardness poking my stomach.

“Let me make love to you.” He whispers, tossing a strand of hair out of my face. I am astounded.

“What? No, no, no―” I beg wide eyed.

“I don’t want to fuck you Sophie like the boys did it yesterday. I want it to be gentler.”

“No―”

“It’s either that, or I’ll go get Harry and watch him fuck you to shreds.” His voice takes a slightly angrier tone. Seeing he had scared me, his features soften, and he takes me by the hand. “Come,” he ushers, pulling me with him. He drags me back through the door where he came in, and we are faced with another corridor filled with dull grey doors. He opens one, pushes me gently inside and closes the door behind him.

It looks exactly like the room where I was earlier, except Niall’s stuff was sprawled everywhere.

Without wasting any time, the Irish boy crushes his lips on mine. I can’t help responding to his soft lips, moaning and rubbing my hips against his.

Niall takes his time undressing me fully, kissing sweetly every revealed spot. He keeps kissing me passionately, and I don’t have the will to stop him.

“Fuck,” Niall grunts, his hands cupping my ass as I push him into the wall desperately.

 I hook my legs around his hips, locking our bodies together in a tight embrace and he moves, his knees hitting the couch and making me fall over him. I break the kiss to breathe but his mouth attacks my neck, making me moan and groan in approval.

He nips and bites the skin, marking me as his over the previous hickeys. Niall licks the sensitive skin, making me grab his head to bring him even closer.

His hands grope my breasts and I grind my hips with his, arousing him. Rapidly, his clothes become a source of annoyance since I’m the only one naked. I pull lightly at his shirt and at the rim of his pants. He gets the message easily, breaking the kiss to undo his belt with shaking fingers.

 I resume kissing him, and he groans on lips as my hands go to his lower body, helping him undo his belt and get out of his pants. Once done, Niall throws them across the room with the rest of his clothes. The Irish boy then proceeds to take off his shirt, revealing his upper body. I stare in wonder, seeing him fully in the light for the first time. He smirks and breaks my frozen state with a languorous kiss.

His clothes taken care of, Niall’s hands head between my thighs, tracing slow, sensual circles on my skin. His head gets breath-takingly close to my clit. He kisses the inside of my thigh before shyly licking my center with his tongue. I shudder and grab the leather of the couch tightly in my hands.

“Again?” he asks, voice raspy.

I nod. My face twists in pleasure as Niall repeats his action, this time shoving his tongue inside me.

“Nialllll,” I whine, head lolling backwards as the blonde continues tongue-fucking me while his hands rub my clit roughly.

 All of a sudden, I can’t help feeling that it isn’t right to enjoy what he’s doing to me and I stop moving and breathing altogether, closing my eyes tightly and hugging my arms to myself.

Niall clearly feels me tense up because his head lifts up and his body presses itself against mine, before he kisses me. I don’t respond to the kiss and I can almost visualize his confused face in my mind.

“Come on Soph….. I want you to like this.” He insists.

“But it is wrong!” I can’t help sobbing.

“Something’s scaring you right?” He asks. I open my eyes and nod. “Your eyes are just so beautiful when you cry…” he comments, wiping a tear with his thumb.

I look away, uneasy.

“Sophie…. Love. What’s scaring you?”

“Niall, it hurts! You boys clearly aren’t the ones who receive the pain when it happens! You’re getting all the pleasure! ” I whimper, melting at his worried look.

“What if I promise you it won’t hurt at all?” he proposes with his accent while turning my head to face him, making me fall into his eyes again.

“How can you promise that?” I whimper.

“Do you trust me?” he shoots back. I nod my head yes carefully.  “Then focus on the pleasure, and only the pleasure, as I do this.” He carefully inserts two fingers inside me.

The first thing I do is moan. He’s right: I didn’t see his fingers coming so I didn’t think about the pain they would do to me. My body rapidly starts buzzing with need, and my instincts kick in, making me buck my hips and groan again.

“Want more?” His voice drips with lust and desire. I whine and nod. “Keep your eyes closed,” he advises. I feel him move and curl his digits inside me, but unsteadily, as if he were doing something else with his other hand. I whimper softly as another finger enters me, feeling aroused all over.

“Niall…. More…. Please”

My desires are rapidly fulfilled as he thrusts his entire length in me. I’m shocked, to a point where the pain becomes dull and absent.

“Look at me love,” he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

My eyes meet his bliss-filled ones.

“There you go,” he whispers. “Focus on me. On us.” I sigh in pleasure as Niall rests inside me motionless, kissing me and whispering tender words in my ear. “Tell me when you want me to move.”

“I’m ready Niall,” I say without hesitation, feeling nothing but delight.

He smiles and kisses me languorously again before pulling out and pushing back in. His thrusts are slow and passionate, putting everything he can into each of them.

My high approaches hastily,making me tingle everywhere as Niall keeps joining our hips in ragged but controlled motions.The blonde kisses me, and I finally orgasm hard, grabbing onto him like he’s a lifejacket holding me above sea-level. His movements get sloppier, and he kisses me again before releasing with a grunt inside me.

He holds me against him for a few seconds, before pulling his cock out.

“So… Did I break my promise?” He asks, panting.

“No….”

 He smiles genuinely, and gets off the cum covered couch. A feeling of well-being invades me and I can’t help smiling back to him.

He gets dressed and helps me with my own clothes, throwing me the pieces. I look back at the couch.

“Isn’t the management going to say something about this?” I enquire.

“They won’t give a damn.” He shrugs, before giving me a quick peck on the lips and pulling me outside of his ‘room’. He walks down the silent corridor, opening the door where the stairs I tripped over a few minutes ago were.

“Where are we going?” I ask, worried.

“I have to bring you back to Harry,” he says reluctantly.

“But you said….”

“I don’t care what I said. I have to give you back to Harry, and keep the band a band. If I don’t, the guys are all going to be cross at me and then One Direction will probably split. It can’t be a girl’s fault that a boyband is torn apart,” he retorts harshly.

I feel like I have been slapped, and all the building kindness I had had for Niall disappeared. The urge to run away from him fills me, but he reads me like a book and grabs me before I fully turn around.


	6. Games

 “Where the heck were you?!?” Harry’s grip on my arm is so hard I know for sure it will leave bruises. He shakes me a little. “You aren’t allowed out of our sight under any, and I repeat, _any_ circumstances!”

Niall had dragged me back to Harry’s backstage room barely a minute ago, only to find Louis’ worried face, Liam’s and Zayn’s careless ones and Harry’s angry one. He had grabbed me and slammed me into the wall as soon as we had entered.

 “You didn’t answer my question Sophie: where the fuck were you?!?” Harry fumes. His grip gets tighter, almost cutting the blood circulation of my poor arm.

 “Ouch Harry! You’re hurting me! Let go of me!” I reply, trying to struggle out of his grip. I turn to Niall who’s standing not far away from me, giving him a pleading look that clearly begged for some help _._ He could at least give me that after backstabbing me.

“Harry, it’s my fault. I had asked her to come to my room after the concert. She only did what I had asked her to do...” Niall explains finally, trying to loosen up Harry's mood. _Thank you God,_

Apparently, Harry had wanted a good fuck after the concert and since I wasn’t there to satisfy his urges, he had become very pissed. He also thought I had escaped, which I would’ve successfully done if it wasn’t for bumping into Niall.

Harry shoots me an inquisitive look that clearly asks if what Niall is saying was true. I nod my head in approval.

 Harry brings his body closer to mine and makes a disgusted sound.

“What?!?” I snap, pushing him away again.

“You smell like sex.”

“I wonder why.” I huff sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. “It’s not like I’ve been used like a sex toy for the last two days, but that’s about it.”

“You need to wash,” He says, ignoring my previous comment. “We’re going to a bar afterwards and there’s no way you’re going smelling and looking like a whore.” He continued, pulling the zipper of my hoodie a little higher. “Come on, we’ll go shower.” Harry fusses, pulling me with him.

Suddenly, the door opens and we all freeze. A head appears in the doorway.

“Harry, you’re wanted outside. The fans are hollering your name and are menacing to put fire to the building if they can’t have the chance to see you once more,” a lady states, eyeing the green-eyed boy strictly. Harry sighs, annoyed.

“Can’t you just tell them I’m busy?” he responds, giving me a sideways glance.

“Tried already. They don’t care.”

“I’ll go shower with her,” Niall proposed, inching towards me. I shoot him a dirty look and inch closer to Harry.

“No.” Harry responds a little too roughly, hugging me to himself. I look at his features, jealousy written all over his face. I’m gloating inside. _Jealous Harry? Really?_

“I’ll do it mate,” Louis bumps in. Harry hesitates lightly, before handing me over to Louis. The blue-eyed boy grabs my hips softly, hugging my body to his, like Harry had previously done.

I see Harry give Niall and Louis a stern look, before heading out with the lady. Louis picks me up bridal-style and leads us to a small bathroom.

As I timidly look around, Louis deposits me on the countertop, placing himself in-between my thighs. He looks at me straight in the eyes, concerned.

“Are you all right sweet cheeks? You seem, deranged, by something.” He says, cutting out his words carefully.

  _Damn these boys can interpret my thoughts quickly_. Goosebumps appear on my skin as his thumb pads run up and down my thighs, going higher each time.

“I’m frustrated,” I let out.

“What kind of frustration? Is it sexual frustration? Because if it is, I’ll gladly help you with that,” he purrs.

“No! It’s not that!” I snap back a little harshly. “Sex is definitely not going to brighten my mood right now.”  I breathe out, sighing exasperatingly.

“Then do explain the source of your frustration love,” he cocks his eyebrow up, curious.

“I let Niall do... umm. Some things... to me. Earlier. But then, he double-crossed me.” I carry on angrily, choosing my words with care.

“Hmm.” Louis looks totally uninterested about what I just said, fully concentrated on my lower body.

“Can I have some time alone? Please? I’d like to shower in peace.” I say, suddenly aware of his naughty intentions judging by how restrained he appears in the confines of his chinos.

“Ugh. No. Not gonna happen,” he groans, closing his eyes slightly when my knee accidently rubs his bulge.  “Harry doesn’t want you out of our sight remember. Even if it’s for a shower.”

 I huff, infuriated.

“Can I at least wash by myself?” I beg.

“As long as I stay in this room, fine by me.” He agrees. Louis stares at me intently, waiting for me to undress.

“Could you, at any rate, turn around,” I puff, motioning for him to look away.

“Why? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before. I was inside you, remember?” He responds cockily, his face inching dangerously close to mine.

My body clenches in arousal due to his dirty words and my lack of underwear doesn’t help me hide it at all, much to Louis visual pleasure.

I gulp when I notice his raging hard-on.

 His hand trails up and down my thighs again, but this time, they go inside my shorts, brushing slightly against my clit. 

“You know, when I was filling you up just like that.” Louis continues, before thrusting one finger inside me. “Deep and passionate,” he whispers lustfully, making me moan.

 He shifts to remove his fingers and thrust another one in, but I spring off the counter and back away from him. My fingers lightly touch the curtains of the shower.

“I want you to turn around,” I say, voice shaking slightly. “Please.” He obeys me with a sigh, and I hurry to undress and get into the shower behind me. “Okay. You can look now.” I say, turning the shower faucet to hot. As soon as the water hits my skin, I breathe out a sigh, and undo my ponytail, wanting to wash my hair thoroughly.

“Oh come on Soph! You can let me in,” Louis whines behind the curtains. I ignore him, and untangle my hair in the soothing hot water. I hear him shuffle a little and mutter incomprehensible things on the other side, and I decide to tease him to keep his erection hard while he’s still dressed.

“Oh God!” I moan out as lustfully as I can.

It doesn’t take him long to react. He jumps inside the shower, somehow already undressed.

“Do that again,” he hisses, pressing our naked bodies together. “But moan my name instead.”

“No!” I try pushing him away, with no success. “You weren’t supposed to come inside!” I say, frustrated. “You were supposed to be fully clothed, not ready to fuck me!” I utter without thinking.

“You naughty little minx! You wanted to tease me? I’m the only one allowed to do the teasing darling. But you’ll learn that soon enough,” the blue-eyed boy says heatedly, pushing me against the shower wall with a lustful kiss. The steamy water cascades on our forms, making the scene ten times more erotic. I somewhat answer to the kiss, knitting my fingers into his drenched hair. His hand lightly brushes my clit, making me moan and recoil from his touch.

“I’m supposed to wash away the sex, not accentuate it!” I struggle to say while Louis nips at a particular spot on my neck.

“Who said anything about sex?” He whispers in my neck, stopping his mouthy assaults. His hands ghosts painfully slowly down my thighs, igniting a trail of fire on my sensitive skin. “This is all about very, _very_ , hot teasing,” he groans, rubbing our wet bodies together. “I say, the first one to cum loses?”

“And what’s the prize?” I find myself responding with a scowl on my face.

“If you win, you get a little gift...” Louis starts, but the look I give him makes him add “And I personally won’t touch you provocatively for the rest of the evening.” He kisses me softly, and pushes away wet strands of hair from my face. “But if I win, I get to sex you up right now, with none of your whiny protests,” Louis sing-songs, voice dripping with so much desire I almost climax there.

“Ok. Fine,” I answer bluntly, before grabbing his erection, taking him by surprise. He lets out a low animalistic growl, his head lolling backwards in ecstasy. He groans loudly as my hands travel up and down his shaft. The water drips down his chiseled chest, making him look like an Adonis. Louis bites his lower lip, trying not to cum. I’m about to touch him more roughly in order to bring him to the edge but he slaps my hand away.

“My turn,” he grunts, pushing me once again on the shower wall. His soft lips automatically latch onto my neck, suckling on my sweet spot. I closed my eyes and whimper as his hands trail up and down my body, giving my breasts an occasional squeeze. I can already feeling my orgasm building.

I try to slide my hand down back to his erection, but he catches it easily and holds it against the wall. His other hand though, starts playing furiously with my clit, rubbing and flicking it with his skillful fingers.

My knees weaken slightly as a result of his actions, but Louis’s strong grip holds me flushed against him. I’m panting madly, my climax nearing faster than ever. It takes me all I have to clutch his cock with my free hand, and finish my hand job.

“Louis!” I moan out very loudly, his hands suddenly being too much to handle. He nuzzles in my neck, a cums all over my hand with a groan. I orgasm right after, the release so pleasurable it takes me to heaven and back. I can’t help grinning stupidly once I’ve stopped shaking. I won his challenge.

The dripping of water and our very heavy panting are all that can be heard for a couple minutes, before Louis steadies himself, grabs the soap and begins washing my body. His movements are slow, but he makes no move to arouse me once more. Sated and satisfied of my small victory, I wash my hair, and then soaped his body.

“That hand job you did,” he starts as we finish up. “It makes me doubt the fact that you we’re a virgin last night,” he laughs.

“Yeah well I was,” I respond quietly, suddenly disgusted of my actions.

After washing ourselves thoroughly, Louis steps out of the shower, and hands me a towel. I grasp it, and roll it around myself like a dress. Louis ties another one around his waist and shakes his head like a dog trying to rid himself of water. I eye him and take my earlier clothes from the floor.

“You aren’t going to get back into these clothes, right?” Louis asks abruptly.

“Why not?”

“We’re going to a club Soph. You need a dress. A nice dress,” he explains, clearly judging the towel. He grabs my right arm and pulls me out of the bathroom. He opens the door slowly and I almost smirk at the view I see outside the bathroom. The couch was directly in front of the door and there sat Niall, with Zayn and Liam. Their pants all open, their erections sticking out. All of them rubbing themselves off with their eyes closed.

Louis chuckles in amusement and their eyes all snap open to look at us in surprise.

“I think that they were listening to our little game,” Louis whispers in my ear. I look at a flushed, yet angry Niall. I can’t help notice that he can’t stop looking at Louis’ arms on mine.

“Why did ya stop teasing each other?!?” Zayn whines. “It was such a turn on,” he continues, rubbing himself harder.

“Because she needs to get ready.” Louis cuts before I can answer.

“Can I get her ready?” Liam asks, looking predatorily at my almost naked form.

“No. Harry gave her to me; let me enjoy her while I can.” Louis protests, pulling me closer to him.

“Yeah. Just to remind you that “she” is right here.” I say.  “And ‘she’ is not an object.”

“Come on, let’s get you ready,” Louis persists, bringing me to the room in front of the bathroom. He opens it and I gasp, looking inside the huge walkthrough closet.

He pushes me inside, places me in front of a huge mirror and goes to the back of the room.

I look at all the clothes, some weirder than others. There even was a special area for accessories, and another for makeup. “Where does all of this come from?”

“We ask our managers to provide our backstage rooms with big closets, in order to store in all of the bands clothing and accessories in a single room,” his British accent reverberates faintly, muffled by clothing. “We get bored of wearing the same stuff over and over again.

“Who knew you were all such girls?” I giggle. His chuckle echoes from the back, but then he comes back dressed with chinos and a jean jacket.  He hands me a black polka-dotted dress with a red ribbon at the waist.

“Here. Put this on.” He gives me the dress, and heads into the accessories section.

“How come are there girls’ clothes though?” I ask, curious.

“That’s very recent. Harry ordered some clothing for you while you were sleeping in the van. He asked it to be brought here as soon as possible. Never been used.” He says from somewhere in the room.

I eye the black dress in my hands appreciatively, but notice something’s missing. Again.

“Umm, Louis? Can I have some underwear?” I ask, unzipping the dress.

“Nope. We don’t want you to wear any. We didn’t buy some,” his voice chuckles from between racks. I huff an annoyed sigh, let the towel fall down on the floor and get in the dress. I look at myself in the mirror, and turn around to inspect the dress’s details.

“Breathtaking, as always,” Louis breaks me out of my reverie, before handing me a pair of black flats, a red scarf, a heart-shaped necklace, earrings and a bracelet on which was written TAKEN. I roll my eyes.

“I already know I’m yours.”

“But others don’t, and we don’t want anybody to touch our Sophie,” Louis elaborates, helping me put on the necklace.

“How ironic. It’s the name of one of your songs.”  I remark, looking at the piece of jewelry. He winks, and then takes a couple steps away from me. His stare is calculative.

“You know what? I had my doubts about that dress but it isn’t so bad after all,” Louis concludes. “I like it.” He claps happily. I play with a wet strand of hair, trying to make him notice that I didn’t do my hair. “Your hair will be left untied, and it’ll dry eventually,” he adds with a playful smile.

“Don’t I get to wear make-up?” I ask, not very content of his decisions.

“You don’t need make-up to cover up.” He sings, and I roll my eyes again.

“I get it.” I huff.

“Good.” Louis leads me back into the main room where Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam are waiting.

“Hey beautiful. You look perfect.” Harry said, opening his arms. I look at Louis and he presses me into Harry’s arms. Harry kisses me, and then hooks our arms together.

“On we go.” He says. We walk out, closely followed by the other four boys.


	7. Loosen Up

The ride in the limo was quiet, though I couldn’t help noticing that Zayn and Liam were fidgeting uncomfortably in their seats. Louis and Niall seemed on edge, but Harry seemed calm. Too calm for my liking.

“Weren’t we supposed to go to a party?” I ask suddenly, breaking the silence. Harry sighs and puts his hands on my thighs, his fingers starting to rub slow circles.

“Yes. But technically, we meant going clubbing to celebrate another sensational show.” My mouth drops open in surprise. _This could be good because maybe I’d have the chance to escape due to their drunkenness... but it might be bad because literally anything could happen to me in a place where people keep grinding on one another with drunken minds. Maybe I should stay close to Liam tonight. He’d be the only one sober because of his lone kidney._ I gaze at Liam briefly _. Or maybe I should stay away from all of them_ , I think as I notice Liam’s gaze undresses me.

Harry must’ve noticed my bothered expression because he squeezes my thigh lightly.

“Don’t worry Soph; we’ll protect you from the bad guys,” he tries reassuring me, his lust glazed eyes doing nothing but the opposite. Holding me down with one hand, he hikes up my dress high enough for the whole band to notice I don’t have any underwear. I struggle a little and whimper in complaint of my current position. Their eyes widen and their pants seem tighter as Harry’s hands travel underneath the dress, touching my folds. My body instinctively reacts to his touch, and his finger comes out wet. Harry puts it in his mouth, sucking on it provocatively. Louis’s, Niall’s, Zayn’s and Liam’s eyes are crammed with yearning, and they lick their lips in need.

I complain crossly and try sitting back up properly. “That’s the thing, Curly. I don’t think you protection will be of much aid since I guess I’ll need to be protected from you,” I snap angrily, bringing my dress back down and snapping my legs shut.

All the boys let out a groan of disapproval. Harry is about to lift it up again, but the vehicle comes to a stop and he ends up flipping his curls instead.

“Damn. Oh well, later,” he gives me a suggestive smile and I nearly hit him in the face in irritation. “So here are the rules. You aren’t allowed to grind that perky little ass of yours on nobody’s crotches, except ours,” Harry starts cockily.

“Do I look like a slut? I’m not even allowed to go in bars!” I protest, crossing my arms over my chest in disdain. “I won’t grind on anybody!” Harry ignores me and continues, on a slightly harsher tone.

“You have to do everything we ask you to do. If you do anything we don’t like, we get to punish you and extend your stay with us.”

“That means you aren’t allowed to kiss anybody except us,” adds Louis.

“You aren’t allowed to flirt with anybody but us,” Liam continues.

“You aren’t allowed to go somewhere unless with the accompaniment of one of us,” Zayn includes.

“And you aren’t allowed to break out.” Niall saying that rule catches me by surprise. “If we catch you attempting an escape or telling anyone that you are held with us against your will, your ass will be raw I swear,” the Irish boy finishes, looking at me gravely. I almost stick my tongue out at him, but restrain from doing so.

“Do you understand?” Harry looks at me warningly. I nod my head yes, but I don’t look at him in the eyes. He grabs my chin and my eyes fall in his emerald ones. “Sophie. Do you understand?” He says more severely.

“Yes.” I abandon.

“Good. So enjoy your night here everyone, since it’s going to be our last one in America for a little while!” Harry cheered, imitated by the boys. We are hustled out of the vehicle and it dawns on me a second too late.

“What!?! What do you mean last night here!?!” I object in shock but Harry pulls me out of the limo and drags me along with him to the front of a very long line.

Weirdly, the boys had been capable of ignoring all the fans who were hollering their names, where as I now had the case of a bad headache and a lack of hearing.

“Harry, I don’t think they’ll let me in.” I murmur in his jacket, the shadow of a smile forming on my lips in victory.

“Sure they will, you’re with us. Besides, I know the bouncer.” Harry murmurs back. He throws a wad of money to the man and whispers something into his ear nudging his head in my direction. The guy looks at me for a second, then to all the boys, and let us in.

I feel the beat of the music before I actually hear it. Lights are everywhere, blinding me for mere seconds. Harry lets go of my hand, and someone else grabs my waist instead. Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall head in front of me and mix in with the crowd. _Shit. I’m with Zayn_. My thoughts are confirmed when his voice whispers seductively in my ear.

“Come to the bar with me babe. I’ll get you to loosen up a little,” he murmurs. Goosebumps rise on my skin at the thought of drinking alcohol. Without waiting for an answer, Zayn pulls me with him through the sweaty bodies to end up at the bar.

“Six shots of Vodka,” he tells the barman. My eyes grow twice their size as Zayn passes me three of them.

“I ca-can-can’t.” I blabber out. He had already downed the first one.

“Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?” He asks, his eyebrow cocking up. He comes closer to me, making sure I’m the only one who can hear him. “You either drink all of them by yourself, or I shove them all down your throat by force. You choose,” he retorts simply, downing his second shot swiftly. I don’t move, and look away instead. He exhales loudly, and grabs my chin to make me face him. His hazel eyes hypnotize me as he talks. “Sooo. What’s it gonna be love? Am I going to have to force you to loosen up?” I push his hand away, and his look hardens.

I fake smile before grabbing one of the shots. I gulp it down rapidly, the liquid leaving a burning trail in my throat. I want to throw up, but hold it in because of Zayn’s glare. I put the shot back down with a grimace. It’s my first shot, and I’m feeling woozy already. Just great.

“Two more to go, and you’re free to go dancing with Liam over there.” Zayn pointed to a head amongst the people. I shake my head to gain focus and drink another shot, the taste lingering too lengthily in my mouth. “That’s the spirit.” Zayn puts his hands around my waist, and brings me in between his legs. He nips at a particular spot in my neck and I decide to fake a high state of drunkenness. I do feel a little lightheaded and I can’t help grinding myself against him slightly in light arousal. “Are you that drunk already?” The Bradford boy chuckles, his hands going up in the insides of my thighs.

“Yuuup. ‘M not uused to this. M’only sixteen.” I let out, grabbing the last shot. “Cheers,” I say holding it up to him, before downing it. I fake losing balance, and to my great surprise, Zayn catches me before I touch the floor. He laughs and encircles his arms around my waist, steadying me.

“Careful there babe, I have to keep you in one piece,” he chuckles again, before kissing me on the lips fully. Slightly drunk, I return the kiss, and dig my fingers into his hair. He grabs my ass hard, and I break the kiss.

“I wanna go dance!” I whine, putting on my best pouty face.

“Then go join Liam over there,” Zayn answers, pointing to his best friend. I start walking in Liam’s direction, but Zayn grabs my arm and stops me in my tracks. “If you don’t go to him and try to lose yourself in the crowd, I swear I’ll make you know what pain is.” He guarantees, looking at me straight in the eyes. I nod yes, and continue my way towards Liam.

I feel his eyes burning holes in my back as I move through the bodies, content when my arms finally hook around the neck of the brown-eyed boy I was searching for.

“Heeyy,” I sigh heavily. His hands grab my waist and he helps me sway to the music automatically.

“Hmm. Are you that drunk already?” He whispers in my ear. I nod yes vigorously, and turn my body around to grind my ass on Liam’s crotch as the song I Just Had Sex of Akon starts playing on the speakers. He groans, pushing me on himself even harder, making me feel his erection poking in my backside. “You’re lying.”

I close my eyes in embarrassment and shake my head no. _Shit, he read me like a book._

“You’re being such a tease right now Soph. And you know it,” he nibbled on my earlobe. “But if you’re really that drunk, I can do this.”

Liam takes me by surprise as he spins me around swiftly, before his lips crash on mine. His hands start fumbling with his trousers, and he pulls himself out, raising my dress up at the same time. I break the kiss, feeling him rubbing inside my inner thigh.

“You ca-can’t do that! N-not in public!” I yell out to him. To my shock, it seems like he’s the only one that’s heard me.

“Weird, you don’t seem so drunk anymore Soph. Maybe just a little tipsy,” he smirks.

“You won’t,” I challenge, feeling him pressing his body harder against mine.

“Watch me,” he responds, before lifting me onto him.

I whimper loudly, and clutch him hard, digging my face into his torso. Liam begins singing the lyrics to the song in my ear as he stretches me painfully.

“I just had sex! And it felt so good! A woman let me put my penis inside her!”

“I didn’t! You just put yourself inside me!” I cut him.

“You were begging for it.”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Then why, did you rub that little ass of yours on me, willingly?” Liam words cut like knives. _Why did I do that indeed?_ I shut up and look elsewhere in shame.

Slowly, the position I’m in starts becoming uncomfortable. Whether I want it or not, my body is lusting for some kind of friction. I think Liam is craving it too, his is face pulled in a grimace. He tries pumping himself in and out of me standing up, but the results aren’t satisfying.

“Come on. Follow me; we’ll finish that somewhere else,” Liam gets fully out, closing his eyes for mere seconds. It’s all the time I needed. I leap out of his grasp, and run through the dancing people, praying that he’ll lose me.

“Sophie!” The loud music dims Liam’s yell to a quiet one. I can see his messy hair and tall frame amongst the dancers, but I don’t stop.

I pass near the bar, spotting the other four lads. From the looks of it they were very drunk. My eyes meet Niall’s and rapidly, the three other pairs follow. They see me alone, and their mouths fall to the ground, eyes angry. Fortunately, their drunken-state slows their reaction and I’m already out by the time they get on their feet and off their stools.

I hail a taxi as soon as I’m out, wanting this nightmare to be over already. I get in the cab, and lay in the backseat exhausted.

“Where to miss?” The cab driver asks me in the mirror. I almost tell him my address, out of habit, but then I recall my mom was the one that had sold me to One Direction. I give him Kristen’s address instead, hoping she’ll forgive me for making her and Amber wait in a car for probably hours after the meeting séance.

“4505 Shamrock Avenue,” I tell him. Niall’s name skips in my mind at the same time, but I don’t acknowledge it, and focus on steadying my breathing instead.


	8. Surprise

“Miss? We’ve arrived. It’ll be a total of 8.35 bucks.” The cab driver wakes me up from my short lived slumber, his voice ringing into my ears. I rub my eyes tiredly and search around for money, but end up empty handed. Then it hits me: the boys had taken all my belongings the day of my kidnapping, which included my purse with my cell phone and wallet, and I haven’t seen them since.

“Umm. Could I go inside and get the money please? I forgot to bring some. It’ll only take a minute.” I ask, timidly. The driver gives me a smile and nods yes. I sigh a thank you and get out of the taxi.

I walk up the three steps facing the front door, and knock on that last one. No answer. I knock again. I hear a latch behind the door unlock, and the doorknob turns. The door opens to reveal a very tired looking Kristen.

“Why are you here, at this time of the night, dressed like that?” She asks in a husky voice. I look down at myself for a brief instant and look back into her eyes.

“I’ll explain later ok, but could you lend me ten dollars? I have to pay the cab and I don’t have money.” I say hurriedly. She looks behind me to the cab, and reaches in her back pyjama pocket. She hands me ten.

“Thank you.” I whisper, before going back down the stairs. I approach the car and I throw the money to the cab in his window. “Keep the change.” I tell him. He nods, rolls his window back up and leaves. I walk back up and hug Kristen.

“Thanks Kris, you saved my life,” I sigh. “But why did would you carry money in your pj’s?” I can’t help asking, before entering her house.

“You can never be too cautious you know. I could be kidnapped with my pj’s for all I know,” she says closing the door. My blood freezes in my system. _Why would she make that reference? I haven’t even told her I’ve been abducted yet_. _It’s probably just a coincidence_ , I try to convince myself, suspicious of Kristen’s way of acting. _Not only that but she seemed on edge when she opened the door, and she didn’t ask me the right questions. It should’ve been questions like: Where were you? Are you alright? Did something happen?_

“So. Why are you here, at this time of the night, dressed for a party?” Kristen repeats, pulling me out of my thoughts. I’m about to tell her but she shushes me. “Not here.” She brings me out of the entrance hall and in the kitchen, making me sit on a chair as if I was a person who escaped a mental hospital. Frowning, I start my explanation.

“Well—” A phone ringing cuts me off brusquely. Motioning for me to be quiet, she grabs the phone and steps outside the kitchen and into the living room. The two rooms are separated with thin, sliding door, so I could hear bits of her conversation with the person on the phone.

“Hello?” I hear her ask from the other side of the glass door. “Hey! I understand. Yes. Why? Sorry. No. Tomorrow. Fine.” She hangs up, and comes back in the kitchen with a joyful smile.

“Who was it?” I can’t help asking. Her face changes suddenly, but stays cheerful. She’s acting too weird for my liking.

“Never mind that. Why don’t you sleep here tonight? My parents aren’t here, and it’s one in the morning. You need to rest.”

“But—” I start protesting.

“No buts. You’ll tell me all about your little adventure tomorrow, when we’ll both be at tip-top shape.”

“Fine. I take the couch.” I abandoned.

“You sure?”

“Yup.” _Wouldn’t want you murdering me in my sleep_ , I add mentally. She escorts me in the living room.

“Okay so I’ll bring you blankets and pj’s. Don’t think you want to go to bed dressed like that.” Kristen says, before going for her room. I hear shuffling, and she comes back with a couple blankets in her arms. She hands them to me and I put them on the couch. She goes back to her room.

“Here, you can wear that.” She hands me, to my horror, a One Direction t-shirt and shorts with little carrot drawings.

“Seriously?” I say, a little irritated.

“I-I thought you lo-loved them. Anyway, I don’t have anything else so...You can go change in the bathroom. Goodnight.” She finished tripping slightly on her words, looking a little taken aback.

“Kris I’m the one who’s sorry, I’m just really tired.” I try covering up. She nods, and goes to her room. _Just great._ I don’t bother going into the bathroom. I take off the dress and all jewelry, and reluctantly put on the pj’s. I lay on the couch and sigh, rolling myself into some blankets. _Maybe things would get back to normal soon_ , I think, letting my heavy eye-lids drop and carry me to Dreamland.

 

 **○** ๑ **○**

 

The doorbell chimes loudly, waking me up with a jolt. I fall off the couch in surprise. Events of last night rush at me, making me slightly dizzy. I shake my head to wake myself up fully. _I have to talk to Kris today about what really happened,_ I decide. The doorbell chimed again.

“Could you get that Soph? I’m busy right now!” I hear Kristen yell from the top of the staircase.

“Sure thing!” I answer, chipper. Today would be a day without One Direction, without Harry, Niall, Louis, Liam or Zayn. What more could I ask for? There’s an annoyed knock at the door. _Damn people aren’t patient these days._ The knocking continues. “Alright alright! I’m coming!” I yell, heading for the door. The person rings the doorbell again. I huff, and open the door.

“Surprise,” a low husky British voice answers.

I gasp and try closing it shut as soon as I see a mass of curls. But Curly sticks his foot in the doorway, and pushes it open, his strength over powering mine by far. I get thrown on the wooden floor with a thud. My five nightmares enter the house, looking very pissed. I try backing up, but Niall and Harry jump on me and hold me on the ground.

“So Soph, who was—” Kristen stops in her tracks at the view of One Direction.

“Zayn?” Harry says, keeping his eyes fixed on me. The older boy nods, and goes up a couple of stairs to join Kristen. To my horror, he starts kissing her.

“What the—”

“You better shut up right now before I find something to shut you up with,” Harry seethes, holding me on the ground. I look at him like a terrorized animal. Zayn and Kristen break the kiss, my best friend flushed. She looks at me with a little remorse.

“I’m sorry Sophie. The day of our meeting, they had asked me if I was your friend and I had answered yes. They asked me my address and phone number and I gave it to them, because they said that they may need it someday. Yesterday night, they called and wanted to know if you were with me. They had promised me a kiss from Zayn if I handed you over to them. And I―”

“And you rather receive a kiss from a complete dick, than take care of your best friend?!?” I manage, struggling under the boys grips.

“You’re gonna get it so bad Soph, you have no idea,” Zayn cuts in angrily, reacting to my insult.

“Thank you Kristen, but we have to leave now, we have an important flight to catch in less than an hour,” Louis finishes, opening the front door.

“Nooo! I don’t wanna go! Please no!” I thrash on the floor while all five guys try hauling me up into their arms. I kick and punch everywhere, trying to get myself free asHarry and Niall carry me outside. “Nooo!!! Please!!!” I sob, trying to grab on anything that could stop them.I’m dragged towards a black van.The kind that you’d see all alone at night in the street and it’d give you chills.

They literally throw me into the vehicle, my body hitting the floor with a thud.They hastily climb after me, Liam sliding the door shut behind him.I notice the seats have been taken out, and five bench-like cushions are placed in the back; two on each side and one at the far end. They all take a seat, leaving me in the middle of the circle.

Zayn suddenly grabs me forcefully and handcuffs my hands together behind my back. He pushes me back in the middle of the circle.

“You can go. Hurry, we don’t want to miss our flight,” Harry tells the drivers behind him. The van hums to life, and faster than I thought possible, I see the neighborhood flying by through the windows on the back doors. I look at all their angry faces, and start crying.

“I love your pj’s,” Louis comments. My head whips in his direction. I expect a smile, but his face his hard, emotionless. “But something’s missing inside of them, don’t you think? What do you suggest we do about that Liam?” he continues.

“I think she’s missing some kind of penetration.” Liam answers. I turn my head at him to notice he’s dangling what horrifyingly looks like a butt-plug between his fingers. I shake my head no, silently pleading that they aren’t gonna do what I think they wanna do.

The van rolls over a pothole, causing all of us to hover momentarily in the air and land back on the floor. Except they had a sort of seat and I didn’t. It hurt.

“Oww,” I groan, the pained sound escaping my lips. The boys all smirk.

“I swear this I’ll hurt more.” Liam seizes me, and places me so I’m flat on my stomach over him. I struggle and thrash as much as I can but Harry holds my legs as Liam brings my shorts down. Niall places his hand on my mouth as the largest part of the object enters me from behind. I scream and cry on Liam’s lap, while he inserts the rest of the toy inside me. It hurts like a bitch. It’s almost like I have a stick up my ass, and the boys know it. Harry brings my shorts back up, and Liam puts me back roughly in the middle of the circle. I bit my lips, drawing blood, as the plug goes even deeper. More tears start seeping out of my eyes. I feel like men-meat. I stay sitting there for what feels like hours, until the sensations begin to change. Slowly, pain becomes numb.

“Still in pain, love?” Niall enquires, noticing I’ve stopped crying.

 I close my eyes, not wanting to respond.

“Let’s play a giant version of Spin the Bottle mixed with 7 Minutes in Heaven,” Harry declares. “Soph, you are the bottle. Each time you’ll fall on one of us, and trust me you will fall, we get to play with your body for 7 minutes. And because you wish to stay silent, you are not allowed to talk at all or we double the time. Only moans are accepted from you.”

“But―”

The vehicle runs over another pothole, making me gasp. My hands being tied in my back, the instability causes me to lose my balance and fall face first on Zayn.


	9. The Game

I struggle to sit back up, but Zayn holds me down.

“Time starts now,” Harry sates, looking at his watch. The Bradford boy doesn’t waste any time. He grabs me and makes me sit on him, facing his honey-colored eyes. I close my eyes as his lips crash against mine. His hands capture my legs and make them encircle his hips, bringing us even closer to each other, crotches touching through the fabric of his jeans. I don’t return the kiss and keep my mouth shut in a fine line.

I feel him growing in his pants as he tries to bring us even closer. His hand grabs my ass hard, knocking the toy inside me. I moan on his lips. He gives it a hard smack and I gasp in shock, the object hitting my insides painfully. Zayn seizes the occasion to thrust his tongue inside my mouth, while his hands grope my breasts under my shirt.

Goosebumps are all over my skin at the cold contact of his hands on my nipples. He pinches and twists them in his fingers while continuing to explore my mouth with his probing tongue.

I move uncomfortably on him, making the butt-plug move once again inside me. I whimper in complaint at the sensations it gives me. Zayn takes his hands off my breasts, and puts them in my shorts. Without any warning, he thrusts his fingers inside me and I bite my lip hard to avoid screaming. He finger-fucks me for about a minute, then brings his coated fingers to my lips.

“Taste yourself,” he orders, his fingers on my lips. “See how much you love this? You’re little whore aren’t you?” I shake my head no and his look hardens. With his free hand, he grasps my ass hard, purposefully touching the toy.

An inhuman sound escapes my lips and he thrusts his fingers inside my mouth, making sure I suck them. The taste is salty and disgusting, and I refuse to swallow.

“Swallow,” he demands again. I don’t budge. He does the unthinkable, and plucks my nose with his thumb and forefinger, not allowing me to breathe. “Now, swallow and you get to live another day,” he seethes. I hold my breath as long as I can, but give up after a few seconds only.

The sickly substance goes down my throat, and I want to vomit. Zayn lets go of my nose, and I take long gulps of air with both my mouth and my nose. He’s smirking as I try to regain my breath, panting madly.

“Times up,” Harry’s husky voice finishes.

“There you go,” Zayn says, before kissing me again and placing me back in the middle of their vicious little circle. I close my eyes as the butt-plug rubs my insides again. I open my eyes and groan at the view I have, cheeks flushing burgundy. Harry, Niall, Liam and Louis had all taken their juniors out while Zayn was playing with me, and were currently stroking them. Zayn doesn’t waste any time to do the same, already worked up.

“Whose turn is it now?” Liam asks, his head leaning back against the walls of the van. Almost immediately, the vehicle does a sudden left turn, sending me tumbling on Harry. He chuckles and lifts himself to a crouching position, his head not far from touching the ceiling of the vehicle.

“Lou, time us,” Harry says, before grabbing the chain of my handcuffs. He pulls me out of the circle from behind, making me whimper and groan in protest. I try slowing him down with my feet but fail miserably.

Harry drags me painfully along to the front of the van for all of them to see. Making me stand to a crouching position also, he lifts my arms up and brings the handcuffed hands up to still them on a hook placed on the back of the front seats. He forces me to sit back down so I end up placed in a very uncomfortable position.

“Harry, you should bring the blinds that separates us from the drivers, down.” Niall suggests, his eyes latched on my vulnerable body. There’s shuffling behind me and the sound of a visor being brought down. I whimper loudly as we roll over another bump on the road, and all the boys, except Harry, start stroking themselves more roughly. My arms are already beginning to ache from the unpleasant position, but Harry clearly isn’t done with me as he brings his chinos and boxers down for me to see. I close my eyes and shut my mouth tightly. His fingers go under my shirt, tracing lines around my navel and making me shiver. Harry’s probing fingers go lower, and inch my shorts down. The cold air rushes to my nether regions, making me gasp and open my eyes. He takes my shorts off completely, throwing them behind him and to the boys. They snicker and throw them around to each one of them, before finishing in Louis hands.

Harry straddles my hips, the tip of his erection pressing slightly against my entrance.

“Now remember, if you do anything except moaning, our time together is doubled,” he whispers in my ear, before thrusting himself deep inside me, completely.

“Oww!” The sound escapes my lips before I can prevent it. I bite my lip hard, regretting my outburst.

“Hmm, just like that huh? Double the time Lou!” He smirks, and dives in again, even harder. He doesn’t even let me the time to adjust to his size: he just thrusts in at full strength. The mix of him inside me and the sex toy up my ass is nauseating. Each thrust makes me whine, my ass rubbing painfully on the van’s floor as he propels himself as deep as possible. That and the fact that my arms stuck is also killing me.

I hear panting and look over Harry's shoulder to see that Zayn, Liam, Louis and Niall, are all close to cumming, looking at Harry fuck me while I was defenceless. I shut my eyes in embarrassment.

Harry’s face is twisted in concentration over me. He keeps pounding and doesn’t seem to be ready to cum just like his mates, pushed by his lust to continue punishing me. I try edging him on by moaning and groaning loudly at his assaults, but nothing breaks his concentration and the pain of his shaft inside me doesn’t retreat as fast as I thought it would.

After a couple minutes, Harry hits a place inside me and I moan in a very animalistic way, making everybody except Harry cum loudly in their hands. The green-eyed boy starts tiring, his thrusts less energetic but still as deep. That’s exactly when I start getting the most pleasure, the movements more precise and careful for my sore body.

“Guys, we’ll be arriving in less than five minutes at the airport so if you please stop your... activities... and get ready to get out.”

Harry’s face turns a little angry at the driver’s sayings, and it pushes him to plunge inside my swollen entrance harder again. We both start panting, and Harry releases himself inside me. I’m on the verge also, but Harry pulls out right away, not allowing me to cum. I whine in protest, but he silences me with an angry stare.

He sighs, and motions for Niall to unlock my handcuffs while he puts his pants back on. The Irish-boy does as asked, his eyes never meeting mine. The handcuffs click open, and I rub my sore wrists. Louis hands me my shorts, and I put them on, before curling into a ball in a corner.


	10. Airport

The vehicle halts to a stop, making me wince. The door behind me slides open, and the boys jump out.

“Come on Sophie! We don’t have all day babe!” Liam sing-songs from outside.

I roll my eyes in disgust and slowly crawl out of the van, the sex toy still inside me making my movements intolerable.  I gasp in shock as Louis grabs me and stands me up on the pavement. We’re in a covered parking lot, the type that has many decks. I hear the sound of a plane engine that comes from the east. They weren’t joking. We were really gonna take a plane to I don’t fucking know where, isolating me from the country I knew.  If I manage to escape, I’ll probably end up living in the street wherever were going.

Suddenly, I frown, feeling the texture of the pavement.

“Guys, I don’t have shoes. I’m barefoot.”

“And?” Harry shrugs.

“I could step on glass for all I know and then we’d have to go to the hospital, therefore miss your oh so important stupid fucking flight.” I spit out angrily, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Tsk tsk, no fowl words Sophie,” Liam scolds while Harry gives me an angry look. I pull my tongue out at him childishly.

“Fine. I’ll carry you,” Niall offers, before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

“Hey!” I protest, hitting his back with my fists. He responds by spanking my ass, making the butt-plug move once again. I gasp and squirm in his arms. His hand descends on my butt again, and I groan, giving up fighting.

“That’s settled. Now let’s go.” Harry ends. We walk up to the elevators, and Niall puts me down on the carpeted-floor of the lift. The boys shuffle, and put on some sunglasses. _Great disguises guys. Wow, I’m impressed. You’re signature outfits are so not gonna tell you off_. Note the sarcasm of my thoughts. Louis hands me a scarf, no, puts the scarf around my neck. Fucking love bites. Zayn hands me a pair of Ray-Bans. I hook them on the collar of my shirt, not feeling the necessity of putting them on now. Somehow, Harry produces a bra and some very lacy underwear from his jacket.

“Here. Put these on. You’re for our eyes to appreciate only,” he says, looking at my white t-shirt. I look at it myself, and realise its pretty see through.

“Umm. Where do I change?” I can’t help asking, dangling the underwear from the tip of my fingers.

“Here.” Harry responds as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes grow big, and I look up at the numbers indicating how many levels are left. Not many.

 Liam sighs, before pressing the emergency stop button of the elevator. It screeches to a stop.

“Now, you can change without being afraid of someone seeing you naked. Problem solved,” he explains.

“You’re my problem.” I spew irritated.                                                                                     

“You decide. Either you change in front of us, or we undress you at our own pace,” Zayn fumes suddenly. I back up a little at his outburst.

“I vote for neither of the above,” I mutter under my breath, but I start taking off my shorts anyway, feeling very self-conscious as all their eyes glue themselves on me. I turn a soft cherry color in discomfort. I take them completely off, and I hurriedly put the panties on, before brining my shorts back up. I moan a little as it bumps into the sex toy.

“May I take it out please?” I whimper, my hand reaching to pull it out. Liam slaps it away.

“No. Were not finished with that yet.”

“But were gonna be on a commercial plane yeah? You won’t be able to do anything there!” I complain.

“No, but this plane ride isn’t supposed to be comfortable for you. You need to learn your lesson. A little turbulence would only do you good,” Liam continues.

I puff in frustration.

Putting on the bra is less embarrassing, but I find out I needed help halfway. The thing is, I tried taking a short cut by sliding my arms out of the shirt to put them in the straps of the bra, but then I end up not being able to tie it in the back.

Niall was the first one to realise this as he went behind me and tied it for me. I slide my arms back inside the sleeves, trying to act indifferent about what he just did. _He did kidnap me. He did break my trust. He lied to me. But he didn’t treat me like an object._ Thoughts about him are a jumbled mess in my mind as our eyes cross.

“All set?” Harry asks a little dazed by my undressing session.

“No. I’m gonna walk barefoot in an airport? You can produce underwear from your jacket but shoes wouldn’t have been possible.” I protest.

“Well I would’ve brought my Kevin slippers but―” Louis starts.

“Forget it. I don’t even wanna hear it,” I grumble.

 They all chuckle and Harry presses the speaker button.

“What was your emergency?” A lady with an annoying voice answers. “You have to press the speaker button as soon as you press the emergency one.”

“I’m terribly sorry. My friend here had hit the button by mistake.” Harry replies, his voice seeming genuinely sorry.

“Be careful next time.” She sighs.

The elevator starts moving again and I put on my Ray-Bans with an annoyed sigh, much to everybody’s amusement.

 

 **○** ๑ **○**

 

Niall and I had stopped in a little café for breakfast while Harry and the others went to get our tickets, some clothes and some other stuff. We were sitting face to face on the little table, none of us saying a word. I munch hungrily on my blueberry muffin while Niall takes bites of his pancakes, looking at me once or twice between his mouthfuls. My eyes separate from my muffin for a few seconds to gaze at the Irish-boy. His eyes meet mine and something twists inside me.

“Thank you,” I say, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“For what?” he responds, his Irish accent strong.

“For not always treating me like the other boys treat me. Like a fuck toy,” I explain.

Something melts in his eyes, but it’s gone as soon as I see it. He stays silent, and takes another bite of his pancakes. I huff, and finish eating my muffin as Louis arrives toward us, a cheesy smile on his face and a couple shopping bags in his hands.

“Sophie! I’ve got something for you!” he announces proudly.

“What?” I roll my eyes. He pulls out of one of his bags a pair of carrot slippers. I can’t help laughing as he hands them to me. I put them on, a warm tangy feeling spreading through me. My feet are finally warm and fuzzy. I jump up and hug him tightly, ignoring the sex toy rubbing my insides. Louis seems a little taken aback by my actions, but returns the hug anyway.

“Thanks Lou,” I smile, breaking the hug.

“Shhh. Not too loud! People will recognise me and mob me till I accept to bang them,” he whispers in my ear.

“Ugh. You totally screwed the moment,” I groan, pushing him away.

Soon enough, Harry, Liam and Zayn are also coming back, their hands full of bags just like Louis. Harry though, had a big smile on his face. This couldn’t be good.

“Lads, I’m pleased to announce that our commercial flight has been changed to a private jet!” he exclaims happily. _Holy Shit. Crap. Crap. Crap._ I’m going to be used in their games once again. I doubt our last game had ended, the object inside me proving me right. The guys cheer, especially the three that didn’t get their go with me. _I’m in deep shit again._


	11. Tired

“One Direction is demanded at gate H. Your plane is waiting,” the lady’s voice on the speaker phone resonates through the airport. Harry smiles cheekily.

“Now tell me how great I am,” he brags.

“Not so fast Curly,” I say, popping his happy bubble. “Something’s odd”. I look around. Teenage girls are looking everywhere, whispering to each other. A group of them looks at us. Recognition ignites their eyes. They start shrieking madly and run towards us like wild animals.

“Run!” Niall yells, before grabbing me.

The looks on the guy’s faces are priceless as they start running, their bags flying wildly in their hands. Niall pulls me with him as he and the boys take a run for it, following the indications on some boards to head to gate H.

_I’m having the time of my life, giggling like a maniac while they scamper like terrorized prey._

“Stop laughing and hurry a little!” Niall tells me, a shadow of a smile forming on his lips. I cackle even harder, and slightly speed up the pace to catch up with the rest of the band. My scarf whips in my face while I run.

The teenage girls keep screeching like crazy, making my head ache lightly with all their stupid demands.

“Harreh! Gimme some of your graveh!!”

“Sign my bra Liam!”

“Kiss me Niall, I’m Irish too!”

“Zayn! I love you Zayn!”

“Louis! I want you to shag me!” Another hollers. At that comment, Louis turns around while running and winks at me. I roll my eyes and chuckle. Security soon comes and helps us, retaining the crazed fans behind them.

We arrive at the door panting. I clutch my stomach in laughter, still finding the whole thing hilarious.

“We should do that again sometime!” I giggle.

Liam, Harry and Zayn give me an incredulous look but Niall and Louis join the amusement.

“You have to admit that your disguises clearly weren’t the best ones!” I chuckle some more. A throat clears behind us. I turn to face the sound, and my jaw falls on the ground. There stands a gorgeous man in a pilot uniform, with eyes to die for. He’s average sized, but everything about him screams hot. I lean on Niall to keep balance. He smiles, exposing two-rows of pearly white teeth. I moan softly. The boys all notice my sudden attention for the man so they place themselves beside me, and Niall grabs my waist hugging me to him. _Oh great, they’re playing possessive,_ I can’t help thinking.

“Gentlemen, lady,” the man speaks stopping for a second to look at me. “My name is Ian. I’ll be your pilot for today. So if you would please proceed to board the jet, your luggage has already been taken care of. Though you can hand me your bags. I’ll just bring them in the plane and at your full disposition,” he smiles again. Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry shove their bags at him. _Poor guy. He does look sweet though._ I look at him dreamily as he struggles a little bit with all the bags.“I’m a little short on time, so it’d be great if we could board _now_ ,” Ian adds pointing his head in the jets direction. The boys all give him a look, before heading in the directed way. Niall lets go of me while we walk, and Harry takes his place, bringing me much closer to him.

“Why did you moan?” he whispers in my ear. I try shrugging him off, but his grip gets tighter. “Sophie. Why. Did. You. Moan?” Harry cut his words out. I don’t answer as I mount the stairs that led inside the jet, biting my lip nervously. Harry’s close on my heels. The boys follow behind me, and Ian closes the walk, shutting the door behind him. He puts the bags on the floor, and straightens himself, acting professional.

“It’ll take us a maximum of 5 hours to reach London, so I hope you enjoy the ride,” he ends quickly. I nod and smile at him, even though the guys are sending me death glares. He waves at me, and heads into his cabin. Probably to start the engines.

I shrug at the glare the boys give me and take my time evaluating the insides of the jet. _Private jets are like a living room on a plane,_ I realise. _It’s so beautiful and luxurious and―_

My reverie is shattered as Liam pushes me to the middle of the ‘living room’ and makes me sit on the carpet. I whimper as the butt-plug gets pushed deeper inside me.

“We want to know, why you moaned at the sight of Ian,” Liam says, looking at me straight in the eyes.

“Because he’s hot.” I answer truthfully.  “And I have a butt-plug stuck up my ass, heightening my arousal.” I add. Their faces turn into grimaces.

“Maybe we need to remind you, that you aren’t allowed to have fantasies about any guy, except us.” Liam whispers seething, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I didn’t say I wanted him to fuck me, I just said he was hot!” I complain.

“Same thing,” Zayn replies.

“It is not the same thing!”

“I do believe we haven’t finished our earlier game, am I right lads?” Louis puts in, sitting behind me. _Oh no._

They all nod, and take their places in a circle around me once more. I make a run for it, but Liam grabs my ankle and pulls me to him.

“So,” Liam starts.

“I wanna dress her up before we start. It’ll be more fun.” Harry cuts in. He goes to his shopping bags and rummages through a couple of them. He ends up pulling out a very revealing cheerleader outfit. “We’ll start with that,” he says, throwing the costume at my feet.

“Start?” I dare to ask.

“Oh I’ve got many more. For our viewing pleasure. It’s not that pyjamas aren’t hot, but we need a little change once in a while,” he smirks. “And just to let you know that none of the costumes require underwear, so you’ll be handing yours back over to me.”

“Harry, are all your bags filled with costumes?” Louis asks. I was asking myself the same question but didn’t have the guts to ask it.

“That and other sex toys. That Ann Summers boutique was just so hard to resist,” he chuckles. I’m horrified. “Enough. Now, change,” he claps, sitting with the others.

“No,” I respond boldly, challenging him. Harry’s fists clench together, knuckles turning white in frustration.

“Soph, just to let you know that since you attempted an escape, we’re keeping you ten days after the end of summer,” Louis says, his own voice tight.  

“Ten days?!? Why ten?!” I exclaim. “That’s too long! What about school?!?”

“We add a day to your stay with us for every hour you spend without our presence,” Liam explains. “You spent ten hours away from us.”

“But even if we decide to release you in the end, where exactly will you go?” Zayn puts in. “Your mother sold you to us and your friends betrayed you for us. You aren’t even major.”

“I don’t know. I guess I’ll find something. Anything will be better than spending the rest of my life with you,” I spit out.

“Okay this is boring me,” Harry cuts in. “Change. Now,” he says, pointing the costume. I take a good look at it. I could’ve been worse. But I still don’t wanna put it on.

“Can I at least change in the washroom?” Harry was about to object but I continued, ““It’ll be like a surprise.” I try.

“I don’t see why she couldn’t Haz. I mean, she’ll end up naked before us in both cases,” Niall agrees.

“Fine,” h gives up, slumping on the sofa. “You have 7 minutes,” he says, shooing me away.

I breathe a sigh of relief, smile at Niall, grab the outfit and find my way to the washroom. I feel the plane moving as soon as my hand turns the doorknob.

“Goodbye Canada,” I mutter under my breath, before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I want to pull my hair off, but decide otherwise and take off my clothes. I eye my naked form in the mirror. _Why do they want me?_ I think, looking at every aspect of my body. _Zayn was right earlier... I am a whore. I let myself enjoy this._

Nasty thoughts fill my head as I look at the costume once more. The sleeves are long, hiding my wrists. _Should I even risk it?_

I take a deep breath and inhale. I need this. I need control over something right now.

I search around in the cabinets, finding what I was looking for in a matter of seconds: a razor. I bite my lip as I slide it across my wrist, the stinging pain making me forget the rest of the world for mere seconds. I add a second, a third, and a fourth, before moving to my other wrist. Blood trickles down my arm and in my hands. There’s a strange sense of comfort as I watch the droplets fall in the white sink, little explosions of red here and there.

Feeling content, I cleanse my hands and wrists underwater, stopping the blood flow after two minutes only. I wash my face and dry myself off with a towel, before putting the costume on.

“Harry, you perverted soul,” I can’t help mumbling, looking at myself.

My breasts are practically poking out, and my ass is almost visible due to the shortness of the mini-skirt. The whole thing’s tight and scratchy, making me feel even more uncomfortable. I decide to tie my hair up in a high ponytail, pulling my bangs out to finish the hairdo. I twirl once in the mirror, my ass flashing as the skirt lifts. I bring it down as low as I can, but the result stays the same. I huff, place my sleeves to hide my cuts, grab my underwear and go out the washroom.

The boys are all sitting on the large sofa, but stop talking when they see me walking in front of them.

“Go team,” I say unenthusiastically, throwing the underwear in Harry’s face. He catches them in one hand, a predatory look plastered on his face as he takes my look in. He puts them back inside his jacket. _Bastard._

“Now what?” I cross my arms on my stomach.

“I wanna know Sophie. Are you flexible?” Liam asks.

“Let’s say that it isn’t my first time in a cheerleading uniform,” I say carefully. And it was true. I had been a flyer on my ex-cheerleading team, being the one who had mastered all the positions.

“Show us what you can do,” Zayn demands. I’m already scolding myself on what I’m about to show them.

I easily fall on the floor into perfect splits, the carpet rubbing on my bare clit. I bite my lip, the butt-plug sliding in deeper as well.

Niall groans, puts his hand on his growing erection and looks away. I arch my back so my head touches my back leg, and this time Louis, Liam and Zayn grunt, undoing their pants. Harry’s eyes stay fixed on me, one eyebrow cocked up in wonder. I decide to give him all I’ve got. I stand back up on my feet, and the boys groan in protest. But I lean backwards and fall in a bridge, my hands an inch away from my feet, making it look like I’m bent in half. I half-smile when I hear their grunts, before putting all my weight on my hands and kicking my legs over my body, landing back straight on my feet. I dust myself off and rearrange my skirt. I look at the boys.

“You should close your mouth before you swallow a fly Harry,” I tell him cheekily. He closes it, and reopens it right after.

“Let’s continue the game shall we? Now that we know how far you can stretch, things might turn out interesting. Liam, you go first,” Harry says, unbuckling his chinos. I don’t move as Liam comes towards me, a pair of hand-cuffs dangling from his fingers. I take my sleeves in my fingers subtly, locking the material in place, and hand him my wrists in surrender.

“Bring your sleeves up,” he says. _Shit. My cuts. Hopefully, he won’t notice._

“Please. It hurts my wrists! And I won’t struggle,” I try to cover up, finding excuses to hide my cutting. He eyes me warily, and clicks them shut over my sleeves. Liam turns to look at Harry.

“Since when is she so submissive?” The brown eyed boy asks. Harry shrugs in response.

“Let’s play Master and Slave while we’re at it!” Louis proposes. “You must all call us Masters. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.” It’s like an automaton in my head. _I’ll play their sick games, and then I’ll backstab them._.

“Soph, I want you to lie on my lap, face down,” Liam starts, sitting on the floor cross-legged.

“Yes Master,” I respond, doing as told. I feel his hands inching their way along my leg and on the back of my thighs. They go under my skirt, and his fingers lightly trace my butt. I flinch, but don’t say a thing.

“You know what, I’ll take that out of you love,” he says, reaching for the object that had stayed inside me for more than an hour. He pulls it out and moan low, hiding my face in my arms. He sits me on him. “Now how about we resume that sex you so rudely interrupted at the bar?” He whispers in my ear, before flipping us so I’m laying over him. I start inching my skirt down, but he stops me. “No, no, no. You stay dressed just like last time.”

“But―” he slaps my ass hard.

“Don’t speak, Slave,” he scolds. “Stand up, and touch the floor without bending your knees.” I do as asked shaking slightly, while he removes his pants and boxers completely, finally freeing his strained shaft. “”You have to keep your head on your knees the whole time, or I slap you. Understood?”

“Yes Master,” I mumble, closing my eyes. He doesn’t need to lift my skirt up, my ass already visible for the whole room to see. Liam grabs my waist steadying himself behind me. With no lube, he thrusts into me from behind, burning his way inside me.

I bite my knees to avoid yelling and deranging Ian. He slams himself in again, making me whimper. Liam goes at it for a couple minutes, and my legs start shaking, not being able to hold themselves up properly.

“Liam! I can’t take it anymore!” I complain, forgetting to call him Master. One of his hands slaps my right thigh a couple of times, the smack echoing in my head like a sermon.

“I don’t care! Take it like the good slut you are!” he growls, his erection still pumping in and out of me at a rapid speed. His words burn like fire. My stomach churns and I feel the urge to cut again, feeling worthless. His thrusts get sloppier, until he ends up emptying his insides me. I want to vomit, but I hold it in and keep a straight face.

Liam finally pulls out, and I crumble on the floor, not being to hold myself up anymore. I want to fall asleep, right there on the ground.

“And I thought cheerleaders had cardio,” Liam says looking at me before putting his boxers back on.

“Next?” Harry asks voice husky with lust.  I see Louis and Niall straighten themselves a little, putting their juniors back in their pants. “Niall.”

“Oi! Not fair Hazza!” Louis complains, making a pouty face.

“We keep the best for last Lou,” Harry answers, a smile lighting his face.

“Can I have the keys to the handcuffs Liam? I don’t want her to have them,” Niall asks, coming closer to me.

“Catch!” The older boy says, throwing the keys. The Irish boy catches them and opens my handcuffs, before throwing them and the keys back to Liam.

“Now, lay on your back. Soph, I’ll undress you fully, and then we’ll all watch you pleasure yourself, with my name on your lips. You have to look at me in the eyes if I decide I want to do things to you. You’re not allowed to cum, unless I let you.” Niall explains, sitting next to me. I nod.

“Do I need to call you master?” I ask, gazing into his blue orbs.

“Nope,” he says, proceeding to slide my skirt down my legs. I’m nervous, sweating like crazy under his igniting touch. I have never pleasured myself of my whole life. I might’ve explored the outskirts of my body when I started puberty once or twice, but that’s it. Niall must’ve sensed my uneasiness as he stopped touching me altogether.

“You’ve never done any of this have you? Pleasured yourself?” he asks, voice barely a whisper. Tiredly, I shake my head no.

“It’s not as... Necessary as you guys,” I mutter, my eyelids heavy. The fatigue is starting to fully kick in.

“Why don’t you go to sleep? I’ll teach you later,” he concludes, kissing the top of my forehead before helping me stand up.

“Thanks.” I yawn. “Harry, you don’t mind do you?” I ask, putting on my best puppy face look. He stares at me for a second, and looks away.

“No, no. Get your beauty sleep,” He mumbles, before starting a conversation with Louis who sat behind him. I go and kiss him on the cheek.

“Thanks,” I say and smirk when I see his cheeks redden. I walk around the jet, opening a few doors until I find the one with the bedroom. I close the door behind me, only letting a little light enter. _What am I gonna do?_ I think, falling on the bed. A cloud of drowsiness takes over my body, and I have only the strength to get in the covers, and bury my head in the fluffy pillows before slumber takes full control.


	12. Pleasure

I wake up to see five faces. Five smirking faces.

“Why are you all smirking like idiots?” I ask drowsily.

“You talk in your sleep,” Louis says laughing. I sit up really fast.

“What?!?”

“You were moaning very loudly,” Harry laughs.

I start blushing, and hide under the covers.

“Don’t hide love! It was cute!” Niall says, lowering the bed sheets to see my face. I snuggle deeper into them, but Harry pulls the sheets completely off, making me curl in a ball. I shiver and close my eyes.

“Harry I’m cold and I’m tired... I just want ten more minutes―”

“You aren’t gonna go back to sleep Soph. There’s only about thirty minutes left till landing and I highly doubt Niall was finished with you earlier,” he denies.

“And I didn’t even get to start!” Louis adds.

“Do you need to start?” I mumble in the pillow.

“What was that?” he replies. I groan, hugging the pillow to my body.

“Okay, that’s enough! Liam, Zayn, hold her legs. Louis, help me with her arms,” Harry declares, his patience thinning. I curl into an even tighter ball, but their grips are firm on my limbs. Struggling against them feels like I’m wrestling with iron; it’s an impossible battle. They succeed to immobilize my body on the bed in a matter of seconds.  As soon as I’m pinned down, Niall places himself between my legs, sitting on his knees. I shudder.

“Don’t worry about me! I don’t feel like a lab rat at all at this moment,” I mutter angrily. “Ouch! You’re hurting me!” I say, twisting my body under their grip as Harry’s and Louis’s fingers brush my cut wrists.

“Maybe if you’d shut up and stop struggling, you could maybe learn to enjoy what will now be your daily treatment!” The curly-haired boy retorts, his fingers digging even deeper into my wrists. I can’t help whimpering in pain, and stop fighting altogether, giving up breathlessly. Their hold doesn’t falter.

“No. You can’t force me to pleasure myself on a daily basis!” I reply with a heated gaze. “It’s not pleasure if it’s forced anyways!”

“Darling, we all know how to make your body sing without your mind’s consent. I’m pretty sure you’ll figure out a way to do it too. Or you can always ask one of us to help you for the first couple of times, just like Niall is about to do,” Louis responds, smugness evident in his British voice. “I’ll personally be glad to help.”

“No thank you,” I spit back. “You guys are so complicated and incomprehensible,” I exhale in disbelief.

“And why is that?” Zayn answers back.

“You’re willing to punish me because I’m supposedly fantasizing over Ian and not you guys, meaning you’re the ones that want all the pleasure to yourselves. But here you are all ogling me like curious horny teenagers, craving to watch me to get my own pleasure.” I explain rapidly, feeling lightheaded at the end.

“You’re just as perplexing you know!” Liam argues. “One second you’re as rebellious as ever, and the next you’re just begging for our attention.”

“We’re simply aiming to make this as enjoyable for you as it is for us,” Niall says softly.

“Not going to happen,” I deny.

Feeling numb in my hands, I shake them a bit, but Louis’s and Harry’s hold get tighter around my wrists, making me wince.

Niall’s gaze on me is as enquiring as ever, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Can you loosen your grips? I can’t feel my limbs.” I state, grimacing once more. They don’t slacken their grasp. “Okay okay! I’m at his mercy!” I continue, flashing a glance at Niall. “I won’t do anything except what he tells me to! Just let go please!” I plead. I sigh in relief as soon as I feel their clutch relax and the blood circulating normally around my body again. “Thank God,” I mutter.

“Now off with the clothes.” Niall starts, as if nothing happened. His warm hands travel slowly along my stomach and on my waist, playing with the hem of the cheerleading skirt, before sliding it down my legs. It makes me automatically remember our little time together backstage. His thumb pads trace patterns on my thighs, making me tense up abruptly.

I close my eyes in shame, feeling faintly aroused already. _Stupid, stupid body. This is bad!_ I deliberate mentally.

“Harry, Louis? Could you take her top off? I’m a little stuck here.” It hits me. _My top leaving means my cuts are going to be visible. Shit._

“Bring your arms up,” Louis instructs as if I was a child. I grimace and do it anyways whilst he and Harry struggle to take the top off completely. I rapidly cover my chest with my arms as soon as it’s off, hiding my cuts as I do so. A light blush rises on my skin as I feel their predatory stares on my bare skin.

“Place your arms on either side of your body alright?” the Irish boy asks. “You need to relax or it won’t work.”

“How can you possibly expect me to relax if I have five boys staring at my naked body?” I protest, lower-lip trembling.

“Like this,” he begins before placing his hands on each side of my head and bending down so his chest is hovering over mine. His soft breath hits my neck. The blonde lowers himself and kisses the inside of my neckline gently. I shut my eyes, a very quiet whimper escaping my lips. He lets a small amount of his weight press on my covered chest as he kisses the hollow of my neckline once, then twice, moving leisurely to the other side. My whole body seems to be made out of marshmallow as Niall carefully takes my arms and slides them off my chest, before kissing my skin one last time, a little below my jaw line.

I’m unable to move as he places himself back on his knees, between my open legs. The bed feels like a cloud and my mind feels blissfully numb.

“Now,” Niall says, trying to keep his voice steady because he’s clearly worked up, “take your hand and run it slowly from your neck to your thighs.”

I quickly run my hand down the outlines of my body, nervousness making me shaky and insecure.

“A little slower, Soph. Take your time.”

I sigh and unsteadily try again, letting goosebumps rise over my skin at the cold contact.

Niall clears his throat and swallows thickly. “Take both hands and run your fingertips over your breasts.” Just like the rest of the boys, his gaze is intense and his trousers are getting uncomfortable.

“Now, slowly move your fingers to your nipples. Take your thumb and index finger and massage your nipples.”

I do it, but frown slightly. "I don't feel anything."

Niall ponders for a minute. “Dip your hand inside yourself and use the liquid to massage your breasts.”

“What? No―”

“Just do it, trust me,” he urges.

I sigh shakily before sliding a finger inside myself, then out.

“Rub it on each of your breasts and try again.”

I slowly obey, the sensations having little effect.

“Apply pain.”

"What?" I turn my head to look at Harry.

"Apply pain," the curly-haired boy repeats. "That'll help."

"O…kay…" I notice that they’re all sitting _very_ still. I pinch my right nipple and pleasure/pain lights up my body. I massage and pinch over and over again, reflexively arching my back up.

"Okay," Niall sounded a little breathless. "Run your right hand down your body― slowly, and run your finger up and down."

"On what?" I ask breathlessly.

He gives me a “what do you think?” look and I blush.

I slide my middle finger up and down between my lower lips, feeling myself dampen.

"Press your middle finger onto your clit and rub it in circles, slow at first. Take your time," his voice is slightly strained. I do as asked, and feel a _lot_ more fluid come out. I gasp and stop moving.

"Why is-"

 Louis laughs lightly. “Because you’re body likes to be touched like that.”

Niall bites his plump lip, his breathing a little uneven.

“Keep going,” he instructs. “You’re doing just fine.”

I keep stimulating myself until my body suddenly tightens. “Oh, oh, _oh!_ ” I think I’m going to come but Niall stops me. I pout.

“Insert two fingers inside yourself,” he advises softly.

I hesitantly slide my middle and ring finger inside myself.

“Start off slow. Slide them in and out and curl your fingers a bit to caress your inner walls.”

I slowly thrust my fingers in and out, moaning softly. I begin to move faster, but catch myself and slow down.

“No, Sophie,” Niall says. “You can go faster. Just let yourself feel it. Try running your left hand down the back of your left thigh.”

I resume my hurried pace before running my other hand over the sensitive skin of my thigh.

“Switch hands,” he says softly. “Raise your left leg and use your right hand to work your clit, as you move your left hand around your leg, insert your fingers in.”

I blush hearing such words come out of his mouth, but I do as told. “Oh!” I gasp again. The combination of my fingers inside me and my other fingers on my clitoris feels _amazing._ I become self-conscious of the wet sounds my fingers are making, but Niall’s soft grunts tell me it isn't a problem.

The boys all sit watching me, their erections painfully trapped in their trousers.

I moan once more, feeling my body tense again. I don’t mean to, but Niall’s name comes out of my lips.

“Oh God Niall!”

“Fuck,” I hear him curse, before he’s struggling with his belt to take his trousers off.

I’m on edge, but I can’t manage to make myself cum.

“Here, let me help you out with that. You’ve been good.” Niall says, finally ridding himself of his pants. My breathing gets raspy and unsteady with anxiety. His head dips down between my legs, his soft hair brushing my clit and he licks my fluids shyly, his smooth tongue doing miracles to my body.

“Oh my fucking God. Niall!” I spew as he starts tongue-fucking me roughly. I grab his hair, bringing him even closer to me, not caring about the wrongness of it all. I feel myself entering seventh heaven as I orgasm hard and he laps up my juices hungrily. Niall backs up a little to look at me straight in the eyes. His eyes are glazed with lust and something else I can’t put my finger on with all this haze.

“How did that feel love?” He asks voice thick as if he’s sated.

“Good. So fucking good.” I answer panting. He licks his lips and nods.

“So from now on, you have to feel that good at least once a day, and one of us has to be watching you as a witness,” Harry utters, also breathless. Louis’ smiling and about to add something but a beeping noise stops him.

“Attention gentlemen, and lady, we will be landing in less than 5 minutes so if you would please head to your designed seats and buckle up immediately,” Ian’s voice resonates through a speaker. Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn all frown in unison, annoyance and hatred present in their eyes. _And all hate of that because I supposedly fantasized about him._ _Nonsense!_ Louis though, seems a little frustrated.

“I didn’t even get my go with her!”

“Maybe you could find me some clothes? I’m actually a little cold now,” I propose, hugging my arms to myself to warm up.

“Alright,” he responds, slightly deceived. He leaves the room and comes back a few seconds later, with his shopping bags in hand. He drops them on the floor.

“Ok now everybody out! I get to dress her up alone!” He orders. The boys groan, but arrange their trousers and head out anyways.

“We have three minutes tops.” Louis says, rummaging into his bags. He throws me clothes, and I catch them, putting them all around me. He comes over to me with underwear, and helps me put them on, eyeing me appreciatively the whole time. I try not to pay attention, knowing it’s better than having quick sex with him instead. Louis helps me get inside the skirt, then the shirt. Every single time his eyes and hands approach, I’m careful to hide the insides of my wrists, worried of what would happen if he saw them.

Louis goes back to his bags and hands me a pair of red Toms, along with a navy leather jacket.

“Here. You mentioned you were cold. The London air can get a little chilly. Wouldn’t want you getting sick.”

I put it on and leave it open, feeling warm already.

“Sorry babe, you have to zip it up, or we’ll see all your hickeys. Unless you want a scarf...” he trails on but I decide against it and zip it up the whole way. “Great!” he exclaims before pulling me out of the room and bringing me to my seat. I buckle up, and see Louis doing the same thing. The boys start chatting lowly, and I look out the porthole to gaze at white fluffy clouds.

“I hope everybody’s buckled up. We’re landing!” Ian’s voice resonates through the jet, and I sigh. _London, here I come._


	13. Protection?

I discovered London is a truly striking place, not long after leaving the airport. Beautiful, antique buildings everywhere and lush green parks. Though it did disturb me that they drove the other way around. And I would’ve enjoyed seeing London much more if it weren’t for the fact that I was kidnapped by five horny, cocky and sassy bozos.

While in the car, Louis kept pointing the double-deck red buses to me, making me laugh.

Our vehicle pulled in on Belvedere Road, where there had been recent renovations that included the creation of luxurious flats that towered over Jubilee Gardens and the Thames River. And of course One Direction could afford to buy one of them.

I followed them inside to discover a large amount of space. _Boy that flat was huge!_

“We can fit at least fifty people in that living room!” I exclaim, once all the luggage was brought inside and the driver had left.

“It’s better for parties,” Harry shrugs. “Want to visit the rest of the flat? You know, just to make sure you can find our bedrooms,” he adds, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“No thanks, but yes,” I respond.

“What?” Zayn retorts, confused.           

“I wanna visit the flat, but definitely not for these reasons.”

“Yet. Now come on,” Harry cuts, pulling me upstairs. There is a long corridor with eight doors. I discover that two of them are very luxurious bathrooms, and the rest are bedrooms. I easily recognize the boys’ respective bedrooms, all of them oozing their respective personalities. Harry leads me to the last door, the one at the complete end. He opens it and I peek in.

“Ok Harry. What’s the catch?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. The room is white and empty.

“Love, there’s no catch. This is your room,” Niall says, laughing lightly.

“You’re gonna make me sleep on the floor?”

“No no!” Louis chuckles. “Tomorrow, we will go buy stuff to fill your room.”

“You can and will get anything you want to make yourself at home,” I smile, feeling a little giddy. “Although, there’s one condition.”

I stop dancing and look at Harry dead in the eyes.

“You have to have a bed more than big enough for two.”

“No prob!” I reply. “Can I start now?!? Pretty please with a cherry on top....” I beg.

“Nope. Tomorrow.” Harry replies, popping the ‘p’.

“Fine,” I huff. My stomach grumbles noisily. “I’m hungry. Can we eat lunch?”

“It’s suppertime here. You know, time does change from one meridian to the other.” Liam reminds me.

“Well that doesn’t change the fact that I’m hungry,” I state. “Where’s the kitchen?”

“Follow me,” Niall responds, before leading me downstairs, through the huge living room, and into a large kitchen. I don’t pay attention to the details; I just head for the refrigerator and grab anything eatable. I sit on the bench facing the marble counter that stood in the middle of the kitchen.  I start stuffing my mouth, feeling Niall’s gaze on me the whole time.

“You really were hungry huh?” The Irish boy remarks incredulously. I nod, and continue gulping food down as fast as humanly possible.

Once sated, I sigh and go sit in the living room, followed closely by Niall. He seems nervous as he sits beside me on one of the couches.

“I-I was wondering if you’d like to come with me on the London eye before the sun sets? You know, just to do a little overview of London?” He asks, voice wavering slightly. “It’s not far from here. We can walk over there.”

“Sure. Why not? Anything for a little fresh air.” I reply.

“Okay. Great,” Niall claps his hands together, before standing up. “Lads!” He hollers through the flat. “Sophie and I are gonna go take some fresh air! She doesn’t feel too good!” I whip my head in his direction at the hearing of his lie, and purse my lips looking at him inquisitively. I hear Harry yell back his approval, and Niall takes me out the front door. I put my hands into my pockets and Niall hooks his arms into mine, bringing me closer to him. _Hmm. Still afraid I’ll escape._

“Why did you lie?” I ask after a few minutes of silent walking.

“Oh. It’s a white lie. It won’t hurt them,” he shrugs. “Beside, you deserve to have a break once in a while. We’ve been rough on you.”

I stay silent at his statement and continue walking, thoughts pondering in my mind about life in general, him, my family, and back to him. _Why does he have to be so sweet?_ I think furiously. _Why does he have to be so damn likeable?_

We arrive at the bottom of the London Eye and I look up in the sky, its pink and orange color mesmerizing me.

“Come on,” Niall says, pulling me to the ticket booth. He lets go of me and talks with the man, but I don’t hear them. I’m lost in my thoughts once again.

“Niall,” I begin when he returns close to me, “why are we the only one’s here?”

“I arranged something with the ‘owner’ while you were sleeping on the plane,” he explains, a light blush crawling on his cheeks. I stay silent once again. I see a flash of hurt in his blue orbs, but it’s gone when he grabs me again, and leads me to one of the glass cabins. It has blankets and cushions splayed on the inside, unlike all the other ones. He edges me in.

The man with whom Niall was talking with earlier closes the door, locking us together. I watch him intently as he heads to the control panel, and pushes a few buttons before turning a key.

The ride starts moving brusquely, making me lose my balance and fall to a sitting position on the floor. I sigh, and find myself closing my eyes.

“Are you alright?” Niall asks, sitting beside me.

“Yes. Just lost in my thoughts again.” I answer, looking up at the peach coloured sky.

The Ferris wheel stops moving, right at the top. I gulp nervously, and look down at the ground. It makes me dizzy so I close my eyes, and take deep breaths.

“Are you afraid of heights?” Niall’s voice resonates through the glass cabin. I nod, swallowing thickly.

“You should lie on your back and watch the sky. It helps.” He advises.

Niall lies down on his back, and I imitate him. He sighs, and puts his arms behind his head, looking at the clouds. We stay like that for several minutes in silence, just appreciating the view.

My nervousness start dissipating slowly and the sky turns navy in a matter of minutes.

 He shifts and at the exact same time, we turn to look at each other, our noses close from touching. I hold my breath as our eyes stay locked on each other.

“Soph.... May I kiss you?” He whispers. “Please?”

I don’t move as he rolls himself on top of me, holding his weight with his arms. He leans forwards and all I can do is stare in his gorgeous eyes.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he murmurs, his lips softly pressing against mine. My feelings for him suddenly bubble up, and I find myself responding to the kiss.

His tongue lightly brushes my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I find myself incapable of refusing.

He groans on my mouth and holds me tighter, closing the space between our bodies. The cabin starts balancing slightly. Niall doesn't seem to mind as his body grinds against mine leisurely, his kisses more passionate.

 It was when he touched my breasts that I roughly pushed him away from my aroused body.

“I-I- I c-can’t,” I blabber. “We aren’t even at the friend’s level! I don’t trust you. Maybe if you can prove me that I’m not used as a form of amusement, you might maybe gain my full trust. But you did backstab me once.” I wince. “I’m not getting backstabbed again.”

“But―” he starts protesting.

“No buts. If you’re lucky, we could start off as friends,” I snap back, putting my walls up again.

“Good thing I’m Irish then huh?” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Right.” I give him the look, but a smile forms on my lips anyway. I gaze beside me and regret it as soon as I feel woozy. “Can we go down now? I wanna go back on the solid surface of the secure ground. ”

He has a worried look on his face. “Umm. No. I told the guy we’d sleep here after our ardent lovemaking, and leave tomorrow morning at sunshine. That’s why there are blankets and cushions.”

“Are you crazy?!? First of all, would you really expect me to let you sex me up in here, without struggling?!? And secondly―” His finger on my lips shushes me.

“I’m kidding Sophie. He’s waiting for my signal to let us down. Geese woman, are you on your period?” He laughs lightly.

“I am not―Oh my God.” _My period... Oh shit. This could be bad. How many times did I have sex...?_ “I’m seriously hoping you guys thought of protection. Because I’m going to sue you at court if you get me pregnant. Even if you own me.” I seethe. Niall’s features get pale.

“I-I-I really do-don’t know.” He stammers, passing his hand through his hair. “But I sincerely hope Harry has thought of that.”

“Let’s not wait any longer shall we.” I say, getting very apprehensive.

“Right.” Niall pulls a flashlight out of his pocket, and flashes it on the ground at the entrance of the London Eye. Seconds later, the wheel resumes its rotation, making goosebumps appear on the surface of my skin.

We finally arrive make it safely on the ground, and I start running to the flat, trying to find my way through the dark. I hear Niall’s hurried footsteps behind me, panting to keep up with me.

 I barge into the door of the flat.

“Harry! Harry!” I yell, on the verge of panicking. I see him coming down the stairs, bare-chested, struggling with his boxers. He has a worried look on his sleepy face.

“What?” He asks huskily. I jump onto him.

“Please tell me you’ve thought of protection!” I beg, clutching his torso hard. _I do not wanna become pregnant at the age of 16._

The door opens behind me and Niall enters the flat, red and sweating. I don’t keep my attention on him longer than that.

“Yes. Please do or we’re all in deep shit,” Niall presses, locking the door behind him. The commotion I’ve caused woke up the rest of the boys. I see all of them tumbling down the stairs, confused looks on their tired faces. _Right, it was night time,_ I remember. _Time flies when I’m with Niall..._

“What do you mean protection?” he responds, dumbfounded.

“Okay I’ll say this the very explicit way: most of you put your dicks inside my vagina and loaded me with your sperm for the last 3 days, which means I could end up pregnant since I don’t remember any of you using condoms.” I say, wrinkling my nose at the last statement.

“Oh.” Is all he retorts.

“What do you mean ‘Oh’?!? Could you elaborate your primitive speaking please?!?” I become a nerve-wracking freak.

“I mean, of course I’ve thought of it. I gave you the pill while you were sleeping. I gave it to you that first time while you were unconscious when we ‘kidnapped you’ as you’d like to say and not long before you woke up in the van preceding the concert. Though I did forget today.” He says, eyeing both me and Niall worriedly. “Today, you didn’t do anything, right?” His voice takes on a jealous edge.

I dig in my mind to remember if one of them came inside me. I find nothing, and sigh in relief.

“Thank God.” I mutter as the same time as all the boys let a sigh of liberation.

“Can we go back to sleep now?” Zayn mumbles, Louis and Liam nodding their approval.

“Yes,” I answer. Niall and the others go up the stairs, closing their doors. I start making my way up also, but Harry’s hand on my arm stops me.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To my room.”

“You don’t have a bed,” he states.

“And....?” I honestly don’t care; I’ll get some blankets and make a makeshift bed.”

“No. Tonight, you’re sleeping with me,” he lowers his voice to a whisper and puts his arms around my waist.

“But―”

“No buts. This is non-negotiable,” Harry retorts, pulling me upstairs to his room. His odour is everywhere once we enter the orange bedroom. He shuts the door behind him and locks it. He spins back around to face me.

“Now. I want you to tell me what happened with you and Niall while you were away.” His eyes get darker as he talks, making me gulp and back up slowly. 

“No-no-nothing. I just took some fresh air and he went with me.”         

“Nothing? Are you sure?” His tone takes a dangerous edge. “It did take a full 3 hours for you two to come back to the flat, and Niall looked flushed when you finally did return. The lad can’t hide his emotions very well. Soph. Tell me. What. Happened.” Harry cuts his words out very carefully.

“He took advantage of me okay,” I lie, biting my lip. He cocks his head to the side, but continues advancing on me until I fall backwards on his bed. He put his hands beside my head.

“You’re lying,” He snarls. I look away, but he grabs my face, forcing me to face him. His eyes are black. “What did you two do, for you to come running back here yelling about protection?”

“Look. Niall kissed me, then I was angry after him and he thought I was acting irritated because I was on my period. Then I realized that I’m supposed to be on my period in a couple of days. End of story,” I spew rapidly. He eyes me for several seconds before sighing.

“Okay. I believe you. And I want you to warn me as soon as you really are on your period.”

I nod, backing up on the bed, but Harry gets closer to me.

“Although, I am quite jealous that Niall got what he wanted twice today. Having you all to himself. So now it’s my turn,” he purrs, pressing his body against mine. “I’m gonna make you mine, and only mine,” he murmurs in my neck, making me shiver. I start struggling, but he immobilizes my upper body with one hand and straddles my lower body. Harry unzips my leather jacket, his free hand sliding inside to grope a breast over my shirt.

“Didn’t you already?” I gasp as his hand massages me over my shirt. “I thought you already claimed me as yours when you took my virginity.” My voice comes out in pants as I try to fight his actions. Harry pulls the jacket off me and throws it in corner of his room.

“I thought so also, but Niall’s been stepping on my territory recently,” he replies, ridding me of my skirt. “Maybe I’ll have to show him his place,” Harry continues, anger flicking in his eyes.

“No! Don’t! ” I exclaim a little fast. He looks at me quizzically, doubt written all over his face. I scold myself mentally for standing up to Niall. “It’s my fault okay? I’m the one that keeps tempting him, doing naughty things behind your back. Punish me. Not him. He’s done nothing but what you’ve asked,” I lie, biting my lip at the end and looking away from his face. He’s angry at my behaviour and about the fact that I’m standing up for his Irish mate. I can tell, just by looking at his whitened knuckles.

“You’re lying. Again.” He gets frustrated. I hold my breath, waiting for a slap, but nothing happens. “But I’m too tired to deal with you right now,” he gives up, slightly pulling himself away from me. “Finish undressing and I’ll take care of you sometime else, just to make sure you get the deserved punishment. You won’t be able to stand when I’m done with you,” His eyelids look heavy as he passes his hands through his hair, placing them messily on his head. “You know what? I think I’m gonna punish you in your new room as soon as it’s done. I’m gonna be the first to take you in your own room,” he decides, taking his boxers off completely. I look away. “Stop that. You’ve seen it already. Now, undress, were going to sleep.”

“Can’t I get pyjamas?” I ask hopefully, still looking away.

“Nope. You’re sleeping naked, just like me,” he states proudly. “And if you keep looking away from my body purposely, I’ll swear I’ll make you suck me.”

I don’t turn my head around and he grabs my chin forcefully.

 “Just to let you know that I’m bigger than Niall.”

“And why would I give a fuck about that,” I spit, discarding my shirt and underwear before snuggling into his bed sheets. He gets inside the sheets also and hugs my body to his. His breath is hot on my neck and his hands wander along my naked body.

“Because I’m not as soft as him when somebody sucks me off and I like making people gag,” he whispers in my neck.

I close my eyes and dig my head into the Harry-scented pillow, hoping to get some sleep. “Aren’t you going to close the lights?” I mumble sleepily, as his fingers kept roaming along the outlines of my body.

“Yes,” he murmurs, before snapping his fingers. The lights shut immediately and he nuzzles into my neck, his warm body pressed tightly against mine.

“Of course. You had to have the laziest lights possible,” I mutter.

“Oh shut up and sleep will ya,” he yawns.

“I’ll try, but it’s not that easy seeing you’re practically using me as your pillow,” I whisper under my breath.

He pinches my ass, making me jump and whimper in complaint. “I said, shut up.”

“Then stop touching me!” I say, trying to push him away. He grunts.

“Next time, I’m shoving my cock in your mouth. What I said was simple: shut up. Or you aren’t gonna be able to sleep in your room. You’ll keep sleeping with me till you understand what shut the fuck up means.”

I did shut up this time, even though his fingers started exploring my nether folds. I kept every single sound behind my tightly closed lips.


	14. Weakness

I wake up groggily, feeling Harry’s arm across my waist. I look at the alarm clock sitting quietly on the bedside table. It shows 5:30 in the morning. _Maybe I could escape the flat while the boys are still sleeping, then run far away from them and find someone that could adopt me for a little while…_

 Harry snores lightly, making me whip my head in his direction. He unconsciously pulls me closer to his body, but I rapidly push him away, and jump off the bed. I search for my clothes around the room, but I can’t seem to find them so I end up rummaging in his drawers. I grab a pair of track pants and a hoodie and slip them on.

I start tiptoeing my way out of his room, but freeze in my steps as I hear him mumble words.

“No Soph. You can’t leave… You’re mine,” he murmurs in his sleep, and hugs the pillow where I had laid just a few seconds ago _._

I shake my head negatively but a smile crawls upon my lips as I continue my way outside his room. Keeping my eyes on the mass of sheets on the bed, I open his bedroom door, get out, and close it softly.

 I sigh in relief as soon as I’m out in the hallway. I turn around to head downstairs, but I bump in a bare chest. Hands grab me before I fall on the wooden floor. The person steadies me and I look up to meet blue eyes.

“You weren’t trying to escape right?” Louis whispers. He looks at me inquisitively while I try to find something to cover up my story. My eyes find the bathroom.

“No no no… I-I-I was just trying to go to the bathroom,” I blabber, hoping he’d believe me. I bite my lip nervously.

“Aren’t you supposed to tell Harry where you’re going at all times?” he asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Cause what I’ve witnessed clearly looked like you didn’t want him to wake up.” _Shit_.

“Yes but he looked so calm sleeping! I just didn’t have the heart to wake him up for that you know…” I half-lie. The truth was that Harry did look peaceful while he slept.

“Right.” Louis looks at me pointedly. “Come on Soph. I’m not that gullible. Admit it. You don’t wanna go to the bathroom. You wanna do something else.”

I look at my feet. _Crap he doesn’t believe me. I’m sooo dead. Goodbye life._

“You wanted to go in the hot tub,” he says smugly. _What?_ I look up at him dumbfounded _. Oh right. One of the bathrooms has a hot tub._

“Oh shoot. You caught me red-handed,” I say, faking frustration. He laughs.

“You’re easy enough to read. I see it when you lie. We all do. There’s that little thing in your eyes, and you have that tendency to bite your lip. You’re adorable,” he laughs some more. “Come to my room with me,” he says, grabbing my arm. He takes me farther into the corridor, farther from my possible escape. His odour fills my nostrils as soon as he opens the door leading to his room. He pulls me into it and closes the door behind us, walking me inside. The carpeted floor is soft under my feet.

“I thought I wanted to go in the hot tub,” I say, eyeing him. He pulls me right in front of his bed.

“You need a bathing suit right? Unless you wanna go skinny dipping…” he trails off, licking his lips at the idea. I shoot him a deathly glare. “Because I honestly don’t think Harry would let you swim with his favourite hoodie. Now stay there and I’ll get you a bathing suit,” he says, strolling inside what looks like a walkthrough closet.

“Because you have girl bathing suits in your stuff?” I ask sarcastically. I hear rummaging, and Louis comes back with a bag.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He hands me the bag. “Choose one to wear and keep the rest. You can go change in my closet, there’s a mirror and I won’t come barging in,” he finishes, pushing me inside the closet. He opens the light of the restricted area, lighting an array of different clothes, mostly with stripes and bright colours.

As soon as he closes the door, I huff in annoyance.

“Great plan once again Soph,” I mumble, fishing through the bag for an adequate bathing suit. Giving up, I pick one randomly and put it on. I don’t even bother to look in the mirror, grabbing Harry’s clothes before heading outofthe stuffed closet.

“Ta da!” I say, walking out. “Um. Lou? Why are _you_ in a bathing suit?” I can’t help asking, seeing him with bathing shorts on his bed.

“I’m joining you of course. Harry can’t watch over you while he’s sleeping, but I’m wide awake so I’ll be the one watching over you ‘till he wakes up to bring you shopping,” he explains, eyeing me up and down. He stares at me like I’m meat, making me feel uncomfortable.

“Could you stop being a pervert and maybe we could get in the hot tub before next year arrives,” I snap, irritated.

“Hold your horses’ woman. Golly, are you on your period?” He says, standing up to leave the room. _Why does everybody think that? First Niall, then him. Harry’s gonna be next I suppose!_

“No. I’m not on my period. You boys just infuriate me on a daily basis, making me wanna explode.” I spit. “And it’s perfectly normal if you consider all you’ve put me through so far.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” He shrugs, pulling me out of his room and into the bathroom with the spa. He pushes me inside and leaves the door half-open.

“The least you could do is stop pushing me around.” I retort. Louis gets in the water and sits, groaning softly at the temperature of the water. He starts the jets, water bubbling to the surface quickly.

“We could, but we won’t. It’s actually quite amusing to see you get all stressed up and insecure about everything,” he responds, putting his arms on the side of the spa. “Now stop complaining about everything and get in.”

I stick my tongue out at him and drop Harry’s clothes on the ceramic floor, before getting in the bubbling hot water. I sit in front of him, as far away from his body as possible, but after a few minutes only, he decides to pull me close to him, sitting me on his lap.

“You are gonna have to learn not to avoid being close to us, because you’ll always end up getting closer,” Louis murmurs in my ear. He plays with the force of the jets, putting them at their strongest. Louis starts kissing my neck. “Let’s get rid of your daily pleasuring right now shall we? I’m here to supervise.”

“No thank you.”

“Actually, love, it isn’t a choice.”

“Fuck you.”

“Gladly, but you have to fuck yourself first,” he retorts cockily.

“I don’t even know how!” I protest.

“Sure you do. Niall showed you how when we were in the plane. If I recall correctly, that’s less than a day ago,” he whispers in my neck.

“It’s not the same!”

“Yes, it is. Use the jets,” Louis proposes. “Or you could always use my fingers?” He adds, lifting his fingers out of the water. Dirty thoughts fill my mind but I don’t say anything and look away in shame.

“No. Thanks, I’ll pass.” I spew, lifting myself off from him to get out of the Jacuzzi.

“Look, sweetheart, were not leaving here, ‘till you orgasm at least once by yourself,” he states angrily, pulling me back down on his knees. I feel something hard poke my lower back. _Fuck. He’s aroused by all this._ His breathing is husky in my ear, and I doubt he has the patience for any more of my stubbornness.

 _Maybe I should fake the orgasm._ I savour the thought, weighing the pros and cons if he ever discovered that I faked it. _I’ll risk it._ I conclude. _I could maybe make him orgasm instead…And he might leave me alone._

“Okay, then let me use your fingers. I don’t wanna use the jets,” I decide, turning around to face him.

“Serve yourself,” he replies, bringing his hand out of the water. The next thing I do surprises both of us. I grab it boldly, and bring his fingers to my mouth, putting the tips on my lips teasingly.

His eyelids drop, eyes glazed with lust as he locks them on my mouth.

I carefully but slowly lick his fingertips, which makes him groan, before taking only one finger and putting it in my mouth. He grunts loudly, his eyes closing fully as I twirl my tongue around his lone finger. I suck it hard, bobbing it back and forth into my mouth.

“Soph… Stop,” he tries to protest, but his gaze is solely on me as I suck harder. “Stop…Soph... It’s supposed to be the other way around.” He grunts again, his head lolling backwards. He moans low, and I feel he’s close.

 I don’t notice his other hand snaking its way underwater until a finger is thrust inside me. To my great surprise, the water significantly diminishes the pain.

 I gasp on his fingers, trying to take them out of my mouth, but he keeps them in and enters two more fingers inside me, tossing the bathing suit out of his way with his wrist.

The problem is, Louis doesn’t move his fingers, leaving my eager body craving more.

 I whine in protest, and manage to take his finger out of my mouth.

“So here’s the deal Soph.” Louis says, panting hard. “I curl my fingers each time you bounce on my fingers. You have to be the one to give yourself your own pleasure,” he explains, seeing my pouting face. “That was part of Harry’s rules.”

“Fine.”

I tentatively try bouncing myself on his fingers. I moan loudly as he responds by curling all his fingers at once inside me. Pleasure rockets in me like firecrackers, making me bounce again and again as he keeps his word and curls his digits continuously.

“Oh shit.” Louis takes his hand and grips himself underneath in his bathing suit.

“Oh God Louis.” I groan, also on the tip of climaxing.

“Go ahead Soph. Cum on my fingers like the good girl you are,” he grunts, highly aroused. It’s all it takes me to fall off the edge. I hold Louis tightly, moans and pants pouring out of my mouth like a prayer. The sound of rushing water fills my ears, but Louis pulls me back up to the surface before it’s too late.

“Careful,” he pants. “Don’t want you to drown,” he cautions. My eyes meet his, my hands latched on his shoulders to hold myself up.

We lay there holding each other for a few seconds, before I pull back and get out of the spa. I don’t even give him a second look, too embarrassed of what I’d just done. I just grab a towel, pick Harry’s clothes, and head back into that last-one’s room. I close the door softly behind me, not wanting to wake Harry from his peaceful slumber. I jump when I feel hands on my waist.

“Good morning beautiful.” His husky voice whispers in my neck. “Where were you so early morning? It’s so deceiving to wake up alone in a bed.”

“Louis was supervising me as I pleasured myself,” I respond as if it was normal, turning around to look at him straight in the eyes. He nods.

“I believe you; you seem flushed. Did you enjoy yourself at least?” He asks.

“Not really.” I reply indifferently.

“Was it Louis that disturbed you?Louis loves being a tease so maybe you lost patience at one point…”

“It wasn’t Louis fault okay.”

“Then what was it? What was the problem so I can solve it next time?” He demands, cupping my face in his hands almost tenderly. I shrug myself off his grasp.

“Maybe if I wasn’t forced to like it, I could actually like it. And it would be appreciated to do it alone even then.” I spit, shoving him his clothes. He throws them on the ground, and catches my arm before I have the chance to leave.

“Stop acting like a child and listen to me,” he says sternly.

“Maybe that’s what you don’t understand Harry! I am a child! I’m 16 fucking years old! I need some kind of affection from others!” I yell, before falling on the ground and bursting into sobs on the floor. I hear the rest of the boys hurried footsteps tumbling to reach Harry’s room. They rush in and freeze, looking quite disturbed with my teary face. I cry even harder as Harry sits beside and rubs my back.Niall’s about to comfort me, but Harry stops him with a glare.

“Could you stop touching me…? Please,” I plead. His hands get off me.

“Come on. Let’s go get you clothes and then you can go eat breakfast.” He says.

“I’ll take care of the eggs and bacon!” Niall proposes, leaving Harry’s room.

“I’ll go make some juice,” Liam adds, following Niall.

“I’ll make some pancake batter,” Zayn puts in, shadowing the other two.

“And I’ll go get her clothes.” Louis finishes, also exiting Harry’s room.

I calm down and wipe my tears, laughing without humour at how fast the boys were ready to do things for me when I am troubled _. It’s their weak spot._

Louis comes back a few minutes later and hands me normal clothes, with One Direction shoes. _Finally, something not too revealing!_ I think, grabbing them and heading into the bathroom to change.Harry and Louis don’t stop me from going alone, but I know they’re standing right outside the door. None the less, I add a few cuts to my wrists, crying some more before passing them under the water to make the bleeding stop. Minutes later, I come out fully dressed and out of tears.

The boys escort me downstairs, careful not to touch me. I hide my freshly cut wrists, pressing my arms along my body. I walk to the kitchen, the two boys shadowing me. I sit on the bench in front of the counter, putting my arms under that last one while the boys move around in the kitchen, grabbing food here and there. Minutes later, there’s a steaming plate filled with eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of me. Liam hands me juice. I go and take a sip, but Harry stops me. He rummages through a cabinet and pulls out container of pills. He opens it and hands me one.

“Here, take it if you don’t wanna get pregnant.”

“Thanks... I guess.” I mutter before taking it with the juice. I stare at the food, but I don’t touch it. “I’m not very hungry though,” I say, looking away.

“Nonsense. Your stomach is practically begging for it, like usual.” Niall retorts.

They all stare at me, expecting me to eat something. Feeling very self-conscious, I grab a fork, forgetting about the cuts. Their eyes zero on my wrists, but Niall’s the first one to react.

“Soph, what is that?” He says, holding my wrist up in the light.

“It’s nothing. Scars I made long ago.”

I try to bring it back down, but his grip is firm on my arm.

“These are fresh,” he objects, his thumb pads lightly tracing each one of them, making me flinch. “When did you start cutting?” he murmurs. “Better yet, why?

“Sometimes, physical pain is the only thing that can make you feel whole...”

“That’s rubbish!” Louis cuts in, coming near Niall to look at my wrists. Harry’s face is hard as he also approaches me to look at the damages I caused to myself. “Why do you make your life miserable?!?” Louis continues.

“Because all of you make me feel like shit! The way you use me for your own pleasures, it destroys me!” I yell.

“That’s not a good reason to make yourself feel more pain!” Louis protests.

“I need something that makes me feel alive!”

“You really shouldn’t harm yourself, or you might end up in a hospital Soph,” Niall supports, a pleading look on his face.

“The thing is, I don’t care anymore!”

“Enough!” Harry bursts. “Sophie, get in the car. We’re going shopping for furniture for your room. Louis, Niall, you’re coming along too. Two pairs of eyes apparently aren’t enough to watch little miss suicide over here.” Harry ends, grabbing my upper arm. I shrug him off.

“If you think going furniture shopping is going to make me stop cutting, you’re dead wrong.”

“We’ll maybe you won’t feel so shitty about us and yourself,” he retorts.

“You decide to care about what I really want, because I’m on the verge of giving up on myself and because my depression is resurfacing. Just great. I should take a trip down that lane more often,” I huff before storming out the flat, closely followed by Harry, Niall and Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if people like this... Ill continue posting. If not... Well ill take it down.


	15. Making A Friend

At the shopping centre, the boys don’t try to make conversation, clearly not being big fans of furniture shopping. I, on the other hand, was in a good mood after a couple minutes only, letting them follow silently behind me. I knew Louis was more the clothes type and Niall the food type. And Harry well, was Harry. Everything that didn’t involve sex didn’t interest him. Unfortunately for him, there weren’t any Ann Summers shop.

 Basically, the boys stood uninterested while I talked with the clerks and bought everything I wanted from paint to unimportant details. Harry had told me our address, and I had given it to the clerks so they could deliver my items by the end of the day.

Weirdly though, Louis, Harry and Niall didn’t get jumped on by fan girls while we shopped. _Maybe girls didn’t like them as much in London… Or maybe I just got lucky._

It had been 3 hours already, and the boys wouldn’t stop complaining about how long it took me to shop for a bedroom. I kept telling them it had to be perfect if they wanted me wanted to feel at home.

“Oh! Let’s go in this one!” I say, pointing another boutique. The boys groan in chorus. Harry huffs, takes out his wallet, and hands me his credit card.­

“You go okay? Me and the lads are gonna sit there to rest,” he points at a bench sitting in right front of the shop. “And if you don’t come out in ten minutes, we’re going in and you’re gonna regret making us wait. You need to be back for twelve thirty.”

“Please hurry. I’m famished,” Niall presses, rubbing his stomach.

“You’re always hungry anyways, Niall.” I point out.

“I’m positive you’re just as hungry!  You didn’t even eat the breakfast we made you!” The Irish boy argues.

“At least I’m not complaining about it,” I shoot back.

“Tick tock goes the Jim clock,” Louis sing-songs.

“Okay fine,” I wave them away, and enter the store. I look around, taking my time, enjoying the fact that the boys aren’t there to complain. Not there to look after me.

“Hi! My name’s Alana. May I help you with something?” A pretty girl with long wavy red hair and bright eyes says, scaring me slightly. She appears to be about my age.

“Oh. No thanks. I’m just looking.”

“Okay. Feel free to let me know if you need anything.” Alana’s about to leave but then I have an idea.

“Wait!” I say. She stops in her tracks, while I look to see if the boys are near.

“Yes?”

“Maybe you could help me. Does this store have a back entrance?”

“Yes. Why?” She’s confused as I look around nervously.

“Oh for nothing important. You know, just to feel safe if there’s something dangerous at the main entrance.”

“Want me to show you the way, just in case? You seem pretty scared about something,” Alana asks hesitantly, passing her hand into her hair.

“What time is it?” I ask, ignoring her last comment.

“It’s twelve twenty-five.” She answers looking at her watch.

“Okay. I have the time.”

She claps happily. “Great! It’s the first time I get to help a client with something! Follow me.” Alana chirps, almost skipping her way to the back entrance. “Ta da!”

 _Perfect. I’ll just have to find the right opportunity to escape. If ever they let me out again…._ My face drops at the thought and Alana notices.

“Are you okay? Was this what you were searching for?” She frowns, getting worried.

“Yes and no. Look, it’s a complicated story and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t wanna get involved…”

“Okay. But I still think you need a friend to talk to about all your feelings. I think I could understand. You shouldn’t keep them bottled up inside. Here,” Alana says, handing me her cell phone. “Put your number in. We could talk over some ice cream sometime.”

Reflexively, I reach over in my back pocket for my cell phone, but remember the boys had taken it.

“I don’t have a cellphone.” I huff.

“Oh. Well I’ll give you my number anyway, and you call me okay? You do have some kind of phone where you live yeah?” She asks, putting her cellphone away and pulling a pen and a piece of paper out, before scribbling her name and number.

“I’ll try to call. Like I said, my case is pretty complicated. I’m very sorry, but I have to go or you might never see me again” I say, grabbing her number and heading towards the main entrance. She follows me.

“Oh I get it. You have a possessive boyfriend that was too lazy to come here with you so he told you to come out at a specific time.” She tries. I laugh at how close she actually is to the truth.

“Something like that.”

“Told you I’d understand! Well then, goodbye and call me!” Alana, says as I walk quickly out of the store. I join the boys, putting Alana’s number in my back pocket.

“It took you 9 minutes and 49 seconds. You really do like pushing your limits,” Harry scolds, standing up to his feet. Niall and Louis imitate him.

“Who was that girl you were talking to?” Louis asks as we start making our way to the car.

“Wait you were talking to someone?”

“Yes and as you can see, I didn’t tell her anything or you’d be running from the police right now,” I snap.

“What did she want?”

“My phone number, which I couldn’t give since I didn’t have one,” I reply dryly.

“Maybe you can’t be trusted with a phone yet. You’re lucky enough we let you out today after that little revelation about your self-mutilation. Most of your time will have to be spent indoor from now on,” Harry says, pulling me closer to him as we walked.

“But why?” I whine.

“Because I said so and also because I don’t want you to make any more cuts. See that as a punishment for your unintelligent actions. End of the conversation,” he closes.

“They weren’t unintelligent actions. They are the actions of someone who is hurting on the inside and who isn’t able to express themselves otherwise,” I reply under my breath. Niall’s obviously the only one who hears me, his hand reaching over to grab mine in what is meant to be a reassuring manner. Our eyes meet and I pull it away from him.

We keep walking but I don’t talk anymore. I just follow silently. We arrive at Harry’s car and I jump in the backseat, closely followed by Niall. Harry and Louis get in the front, Louis in the driver’s seat.

“No funny stuff you two,” the Doncaster boy warns, looking at us in the rear-view mirror. He turns the keys in the ignition, and the vehicle purrs to life. I roll my eyes at his gauche comment, and look out the window, daydreaming about when I could finally be free to make my own choices while the boys start a conversation about a new song for their album.


	16. Consequences

“No! You can’t come in now!” I say to the boys from the other side of the door.

“It’s been five hours since you’re locked up in there. You must be finished by now!” comes Zayn’s voice from behind the door. Of course he and Liam had no idea what I had bought, so their patience was thinner than the one of the other three.

“Gimme another minute,” I demand, arranging the last details of my room.

There’s a chorus of sighs, but that’s all. I chuckle and back up, admiring my work. Exhaling, I open the door.

“Et voilà mon travail d’artiste!” I say in French, letting them in. I barely have the time to notice that they have posters of themselves in their hands before they come in like a herd of wild animals, hanging the paper versions of themselves on the wall behind my bed.

“Now it’s complete,” Harry agrees, smiling.

“No it’s not! You guys just screwed the whole thing! It was going to be the only room in the house where I wouldn’t have to worry about seeing your faces!” I sigh, discouraged to say the least. They ignore me and walk around.

“I didn’t know you could talk French so well,” Louis compliments after looking around my room.

“I lived in Quebec before you claimed me as yours. Quebec City is French so that would explain why I speak it with such ease,” I elaborate. They look captivated by my slice of life so I continue. “I know a bit of Spanish too.” Niall’s eyes light up at this statement. “But you guys wouldn’t know that since all you’ve tried doing since owning me is pleasuring yourselves,” I end dryly.

“So you’ve been raised in French?” Louis enquires. I nod. “But why do you speak English so fluently?”

“Now you’re interested about something other than my body?” I mock.

“No. Just making conversation,” he replies just as dry. I wince a little at his harsh comeback, but respond anyway.

“I did my primary in English, then the rest was done in French, but I couldn’t stop reading and writing in English”.

“Soph, I wanna know why you have two beds,” Niall enquires, looking at the two in question.

“The second one’s a sleeping pod.”

“Okay and what’s the difference?” Liam frowns.

“I can sleep alone in the sleeping pod, and only alone because it fits one.”

“It isn’t because you wanna sleep alone that we’re gonna listen to you,” Harry states.

“Whatever.” I shrug. “It is nice to have my own little private place. Now out! I’m tired and I wanna go to bed!”

“But your clothes? We bought you loads of them! Don’t you wanna put them in your closet tonight?” Louis asks, getting hopeful.

“No. It can wait.”

“I’m not leaving yet,” Harry protests. “I have to check a few things to make sure your room is acceptable,” he declares, looking around, inspecting the wardrobe, under the bed and last the window.

_Shit. I forgot about hiding the window escape._

Harry looks angry as he pulls a rope from outside the window.

“I-I-I can explain,” I utter.

“Please do, because it might shorten tonight’s punishment. And believe me; I’ve got a lot planned.” Harry’s face is hard, just like the ones of the rest of the guys.

Niall’s though, is a little less harsh and has a smile inching on his lips, as if he was laughing at my attempt.

“I-I-I wanted to―” I blabber, but Harry cuts me.

“Never mind. I don’t even wanna hear what your reason is. We’ve been too nice to you recently, and you’ve forgotten some important details. I’ll be glad to remind you of them tonight.”

“Harry, not tonight. She’s been through too much already!” Niall tries to reason.

“You shut up Niall! I don’t wanna talk to you right now about her!” he retorts brusquely.

Niall’s about to argue but Louis pulls him out of the room. He only has the time to mouth _I’m so sorry_.

I give him a small reassuring smile, but suddenly Harry grabs me by the waist and throws me on my bed. I fight back. He pins my arms above my head with one hand while I struggle in his steel grasp.

“Zayn, Liam, could you go get the shopping bags in my closet? Some stuff I need is there,” he tells them, still fighting to get me to submit.

_Oh shit. He went to that Ann Summers Shop yesterday...._

“Now you,” he adds, looking at me straight in the eyes. “You’ve been messing around with our heads, making us pity your fate. You even get Niall to soften up, and I have a feeling Louis will follow soon enough.”

I kick and struggle harder, but he manages to hold me down. I whimper.

“I’ve been nice today, practically giving you this room and trusting you alone for ten minutes. For Christ’s sake, I even let you make a friend! Even after all that though, you still dare to try to escape,” Harry growls, his normally lush green eyes turning dark. “You’re not behaving like you should. We’ll add days to your stay with us.”

“Because you were actually expecting me to sit around and let you do all this to me? You’re a bunch of perverted, possessive and dominant males with no morals,” I protest, pushing against his chest with my knees. He puts them back under him.

“You know what? I believe we’ll add a full year to your stay with us. Make sure to keep you until you’re 18 actually.” I’m only half listening to him, focusing on trying to get him to release me.

At that moment, Liam and Zayn come back in my room with the demanded bags. They deposit them at the end of the bed, watching us entrancingly.

“Thanks lads, you can leave now, and say goodbye to assertive Sophie here,” Harry tells them, his attention away from me for mere seconds.

I bring my knee up in his crotch hard, making him yelp in pain. I take that as my cue to leave, and jump off the bed, trying to make my way out of my room. Liam and Zayn are distracted by Harry’s pain and don’t have the quick reflex to catch me. They start chasing me a semi-second too late.

I bound out my door and tumble down the stairs, feeling them hot on my trail. I reach in front of me and grab the doorknob that led outside. But all of a sudden, I am roughly pulled backwards by the waist, my fingers barely brushing the designated target.

“Gotcha,” a British voice whispers in my ear, pulling me against them.

I scream in shock, feeling myself being dragged upwards and back to my room by arms and waist. I try jumping down the stairs multiple times, but fingers dig into my waist, not allowing the action to be completed. I shriek and fight against their hold, keeping my legs numb to make the task of carrying my struggling body much harder.

“Lemme go! Lemme go! I don’t wanna go back with him!” I keep pleading, as Liam and Zayn throw me back inside my room. They close the door and I try to pry back it open, but something heavy is pressed against it.

I’m pushed harshly on the door. I swear I hear my back crack. I shudder as Harry’s body is suddenly flush against mine.

“You’ve got me really angry Soph. I doubt you’ll have a restful sleep tonight,” he seethes as he grabs my wrists, purposefully rubbing my cuts.

I push him with my hands, but he grabs them and ties them together with a rope. _The rope that I wanted to escape with_ , I realize.

“I think I’ll be leaving you hanging tonight,” he declares, looking at the upper part of my door where I had previously installed hooks for towels and bathrobes.

 I catch his intention easily, but before I can initiate something, he lifts me up and hooks my arms above my head, my feet not touching the ground. I end up being the same height as him.

I whimper when I feel the ropes biting in my wrists roughly, and I struggle to get off the hook, but I only end up tiring myself.

“Look at you, all cute and inoffensive hooked up there,” Harry coos, looking at me face to face.

“Fuck you!” I spit, trying to kick him while hanging. He pushes my legs against the door, his fingers prodding deeply and painfully into my thighs.

“Be fucking you, you mean,” he retorts cockily. “Sweets, you’re really in for a long and painful evening.”

I look away, terrified. But his fingers lock on my chin, forcing me to look at him.

“Sophie, you're never going to try to escape, disobey or kick me again. Do you understand me?” His voice is stern and authoritative.

I keep my mouth shut and look back at him blankly.

“I'm waiting...” he hisses at me.

“As much as you guys like to otherwise, you are NOT in charge of me. I had every right to try and escape. And you deserved to be kicked. So fuck you.” The words explode from my mouth with no reserve. _Shit Soph, you really have a death wish._

His eyes dart from my eyes, to my lips and then slowly down my body. He reaches for me and in seconds his fingers are looped around the sides of my jeans and underwear. He pulls my lower body away from the door, sliding them off, leaving my lower body naked and at his mercy.

He releases my legs and I fall back against the door. I tug desperately at the ropes above my head, but get nowhere. Harry reaches down, slowly unzipping his pants and letting them drop down his legs, never tearing his eyes from me once. He kicks off his remaining clothes and approaches me, his expression intense.

My entire body starts shaking, for many different reasons. As he reaches for my legs, I clench my thighs together as tight as I possibly can. Bad move. His hands fly between my thighs and pry them apart so roughly my muscles start aching instantly. I gasp as he grips my thighs as tight as he possibly can and he pins them back against the door, forcing himself on me. I yank frantically at the ropes, feeling my leg muscles burning from the pressure of his strength.

He releases one of my thighs and quickly slips his hand between our bodies. Grasping himself in his hand, he guides himself inside me. A low growl erupts from his lips as I struggle to get him out but he keeps pushing to the hilt.

“Harry.... it hurts!” I complain, trying to get him off me. “My wrists are burning!”

“Good,” he grunts in response.

 I let out a cry, tugging desperately at the restraints. He releases my other thigh and runs his hands up my ass as he grabs my hips firmly.

Stepping back a little, he pulls me away from the door, angling my hips upwards. In seconds, he begins plowing into me with such intensity I can barely catch my breath. Frenzied whimpers spill from my lips as he slams into me so hard it sends aching vibrations through my body.

I can feel the ropes digging deep into my wrists with every savage thrust. Something trickles down my arm and I am pretty sure it’s blood.

The sound of flesh on flesh fills the air around us. I can’t focus anymore as dizzy spells take me over. My body wants more, my mind is screaming against it. Unfortunately, my mouth listens to my body, and not to my mental protests. Moans start pouring out of my trembling lips, his member hitting the just the spot to make me feel amazing. I feel numb under the waist.

To my dismay, when the pleasure starts fully kicking in, Harry's powerful thrusts slow.

“Harry! Harry... don't stop,” I beg breathlessly, my eyes finally focusing on him. I arch my back away from the door, pushing my hips up against him in eager anticipation for him to continue.

To my horror, his pace slows even more until finally he stills inside me.

“Harry...” I’m practically begging now. “Harry please. You can’t leave me like that.”

“No more trying to escape...” he orders, digging his nails into my tender hips.

I glare at him, keeping my mouth sealed shut.

“Maybe this will make you cooperate.”

I groan my objection as I feel him pull out of me. He spins me around to face the door, the ropes intertwining above my head.

Grasping my hips steadily, he pauses, leans over the back of my body and whispers in my ear, “I'm not going to be gentle with you.”

My breath catches in my throat as I realize what he’s talking about.

“Harry...” I whimper quietly.

I inhale sharply as I feel him position himself at my ass.

“Harry.” I gasp more urgently.

He wastes no time, clamps his hand over my mouth and drives his hips forward harshly.

I choke out a muffled cry against his hand and pull wildly at the rope.

“No more trying to escape!” I give up painfully. Tears flow from my eyes as he stays immobile, body pressed against mine.

“Hmm? Repeat that for me please?” he whispers in my ear, his hands slowly sliding the length of my body.

“No more trying to escape,” I breathe out, trembling.

“And why is that?” he insists, brushing his lips lightly against my earlobe.

“Because I belong to you.”

The words tumble out of my mouth with a sour aftertaste. But at that point, I don’t care.

“Good girl,” he mumbles, his hand ghosting down my stomach before heading between my legs. My head rolls backwards and rests on his shoulder as he starts rubbing me, still immobile behind me.

“Mhmm...” I can't hold in the low moan.

Chills fly through my body as he runs his fingers up and down my wet core. My mouth trembles and I close my eyes tightly, overcome with pleasure.

“Oh god...” I say breathlessly as he slowly begins moving in and out of me, with slow but fulfilling strokes. His mouth busies itself with kisses along my neck, his hips rolling into mine at the same leisure pace as his fingers.

Harry wraps one of his arms around my waist and accelerates his pace. I cry in pleasure as he thrusts three fingers inside me, immediately finding just the right spot to cause my body to convulse in pleasure. I lose all control over myself as my body fills with a massive feeling of a mix of pleasure and pain.

My head lolls on his shoulder in exhaustion as he finally takes me off the hook. He puts me down, holding me with his body and unties my hands, his thumbs sliding on the surface of my tender wrists.

“Are you alright?” He asks, his eyes searching mine.

“I hate you,” I retort with a slight lack of confidence.

“But you love the way I fuck you,” he smiles, picking me up bridal style.

He lays me down on the bed carefully, before rummaging through his bags at the end of the bed. I close my eyes as he comes back to me with objects I don’t wanna think about in his hands. He puts them on the bed and lifts my shirt over my head but I don’t have the strength to fight back.

“Pleas I just...I wanna sleep!” I groan, snuggling into the bedding.

“Oh no. We’re not done yet,” he denies, pulling the duvet cover off me. He pauses for several seconds, looking down at me in thought. But then he grabs my hands again, and handcuffs them to the bed. To my great surprise, he tucks me in my bed.

“I’ve changed my plans. I’ll let you try to sleep,” he whispers, getting in beside me.

“Then why handcuff me?” I whisper back, voice pained.

“I did say _try_ to let you sleep,” he chuckles, making me whine. I suddenly feel his cold hands on my chest, making me flinch and squirm. He lightly bites my earlobe, his curls tickling lightly the inside of my neck. One of his hands begins groping my right breast while the other one leaves and grabs an object on the bed.

I don’t see it as he passes it under the sheets, but I feel it as soon as it presses against my center.  I dig my face in a pillow when I feel Harry pushing it inside me.

I gasp in the pillow, squirming as he thrusts it fully in, and leaves it there. Harry nips at a specific spot on my neck, both of his hands resuming their work on my chest. I writhe again in discomfort.

“Harry, take the thing out,” I whimper, but he tunes me out, biting my skin.

“Not yet,” he mutters, taking it in his hands and driving it in and out a couple of times.

I feel his erection coming back to life, probing me.

“You’re so slick love. Don’t even need lube. Your body was meant to please mine.”

His hands hook in the insides of my thighs. He changes the angle a bit and gets my left leg farther away before he presses himself inside me, beside the toy. I bury my head in the pillow to scream.

I feel too full, about to explode. Tears stream down my face while Harry nuzzles in my neck once more. Keeping me immobilized, he rams himself in an out of me at a slow but harsh paste. The lower part of my body is throbbing painfully from the unusual position it has to suffer through.

“This is for standing up for Niall,” he mumbles in my ear, his thrusts hitting as deep as possible. “Just to remind you that this is the reason I don’t like to share,” he pauses, and drives inside once more, “it hurts.”

He groans after a few minutes, and empties himself inside me. I shudder at the thought and hide my head in the pillow once again as he pulls out. He stays close to my body.

Harry makes no move to retrieve the inanimate object inside me, panting softly in my ear.

“Can you take the thing out now please?” I ask in a quiet voice. I feel it move inside me as I writhe.

“No. You’re in for a restless night since you kicked me where a boy shouldn’t be kicked,” he replies tiredly. He places his hands back on my breasts, hugging my body to his in a spooning position.

 He takes one hand off, and snaps his fingers, once, then twice. He huffs in irritation, and does it again.

“Why don’t your lights close?” he fumes after a couple tries.

“Mine are manual, for your information,” I retort softly.

He grunts, stands up, and shuts them off, before resuming his previous position with me in the bed.

“Goodnight,” he finishes huskily. “This situation could’ve been a whole lot different if it hadn’t been for your escape attempt,” he chuckles.

I kick his legs under the sheets, but he laughs, pulling me closer.

“That’s why I like you Soph. You’re feisty even after a good, hard fuck.”

“Shut up,” I groan. And he does. He even gets to snore, right before I begin crying.


	17. Friendship Level?

I blink once, then twice, before taking soft breaths, fully waking up.

I look around my surroundings carefully; my arms are numb from their painful position and the rest of my body is sore from last night. I manage to twist myself around to look left, expecting Harry’s body but finding nobody. I swivel to the other side, and see Niall playing with his phone, sitting on the edge of the sleeping pod.

“Ni... all. Niall,” I whine inelegantly.

His head snaps in my direction and he throws his phone behind him, before coming to cradle me lovingly.  He sits on the side of the bed, placing me almost fully on him. I wince as his hands brush some bruises and a single sob escapes my lips.

“Harry—he was too harsh—and it hurts— ”

“Shhh. I know and I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” he mumbles in my hair. “I got so worried last night after Harry shut me out.”

“I don’t know... I feel numb all over,” I reply, voice slightly hoarse.

“It’s because of that weird position you slept in.” He kisses the top of my head, rubbing my shoulders sympathetically. His hands retire from me and he pats around in his pockets. They come back out with a key, and Niall reaches to un-handcuff me.

My arms feel weighty as soon as they’re free, falling heavily on my pillows. I have difficulty moving my numb and rope-burned arms as I bring them to hug myself, cuddling up to Niall at the same time. He brings the sheets up to cover my naked body.

My lower lip’s quivering and I feel that I’m on the verge of tears, though I refuse to let it out, wanting to feel strong about all that happened yesterday.

Niall’s hand combs through my hair affectionately, but notices I’m holding back tears.

“Let it all out Soph.... You can cry...” he speaks soothingly in my ear.

I shake my head no, but give in anyways and start sobbing, clutching his shirt like a life jacket while he plants sweet kisses on the top of my head.

“You’ll be alright love... It’s over...” he keeps saying softly, his chin resting on the top of my head.

“No its not...” I sob. “Harry’ll keep doing this to me.” I continue, my flow of tears slowing a little to look into his blue orbs. “I hate this. I hate how he makes me feel. I hate feeling like a vulgar object he can use! Where did he even disappear to this morning?” I ask.

“You woke up not long after he left. He went downstairs in the living room where we all sat and he said he couldn’t bare facing your tears this morning, so he sent me up instead.”

“Coward,” I mumble under my breath.

I dry up my tears, and realise something’s wrong. I squirm a little and feel the object Harry had put in me yesterday rub my inner walls. Then I feel it move again as I try huddling closer to Niall.

“Niall?” I ask, cheeks flushing burgundy. I exhale loudly, not believing I’m actually gonna ask this to him.

“Hmm?” He hums in response, playing with strands of my hair.

“Yesterday night, Harry put uhh... An object in me. I would take it out myself, but I don’t feel my arms.” I look down as I finish my sentence.

“Right. He told me about that. How do... uhh.... How do you umm...want me to do this?” He replies nervously, cheeks flaming red. I can tell he’s as embarrassed as me about the situation.

“Any way you want, as long as it’s out,” I mumble, digging my face into his chest.

His free hand hugs me closer to him while his other snakes under the duvet covers, his fingers searching their way to the desired destination.

I nuzzle deeper in his chest when I hear him gulp, his digits silhouetting my clit. He inhales loudly, before his fingers enter me to retrieve the object.

I gasp as I feel him probing around, and shut my eyes tightly when he finally gets the object and pulls it out painfully slowly.

My panting is heavy and uncontrolled when it finally gets out. Niall pulls it from under the covers, and puts it on the shelf behind him, his eyes widening slightly at the view of the object. His hand rubs his temples, as if he didn’t actually believe what Harry had put in me.

“What was it?” I can’t help demanding. He hesitates, looking at me straight in the eyes, silently asking if I really wanted to know. I edge him on.

“Look. He put a giant dildo inside you,” he gives up, looking away. _Dildo? What the fuck is dildo?_ My eyes must’ve betrayed my questionings because Niall continues.

“I forgot you were that innocent. TO put it simply, a dildo is a play dick,” he responds, looking everywhere but at me. I shudder at the thought.

 “Oh.”

We resume our cuddling position, saying nothing and enjoying each other’s presence. I slowly feel the numbness of my arms leaving just as my stomach growls. I sigh.

“I think I’m hungry.”

“I think so too. Come on, let’s dress you up and go get you some breakfast,” he chirps, getting off the bed.  I try doing the same, but I end up falling on the floor in a heap of sheets instead. He laughs lightly, but a look of worry crosses his cerulean eyes as I try standing up, but fail miserably. A very strong ache fills my thigh, making the movement intolerable.

“Niall.... I-I-I can’t!” I start to panic, but Niall shushes me, a soft finger on my lips.

“Look. Why don’t you spend the day in bed today.... I think that’s what you need. A day of rest,” he says, gazing into my eyes again. I nod vigorously, tears on the verge of escaping.

“It’ll be fine okay love? I’ll keep you company for an hour or two, then I’ll rotate with the other boys,” he soothes, picking me up with the bed sheets and depositing me back on the bed. “I’ll get you some clothes, then I’ll get the others to bring you breakfast.”

“Not Harry. Please. I don’t wanna see him,” I beg, clutching the duvet tightly between my fingers.

“Harry especially. He’ll wanna apologize...” Niall tries to resonate, but I look away, shaking my head no. He sighs, mumbling something sounding like stubborn girl, before leaving the room.

He comes back a few seconds later, helping me getting inside some clothes, which turn out to be comfy pyjamas. He even gives me the carrot slippers Louis bought me at the airport.

Once he finishes, he walks back out my room.

“I’m getting breakfast” he yells, before closing the door.

I have the strong will to get up and lock the door, but my body rigorously protests, leaving me stuck on my bed. I snuggle inside the sheets, arranging the pillow behind my back to make myself comfortable. I hear my clock ticking as I look dreamily out the window, imagining what could’ve happened if I would’ve managed to escape.

After a couple minutes of twiddling thumbs, there are three soft knocks at my door.

“Come in,” I say without much enthusiasm.

Louis smiling face peeks in the doorway.

“Good morning sunshine!” He suddenly bursts in the door with a tray of food, closely followed by Niall, Liam, Zayn and last but not least Harry. I don’t even look at him.

The boys circle my bed and Louis places the tray with the steaming breakfast on my lap. I look at it doubtfully, keeping one eye on Harry’s slouched form.

“Now Sophie, the least you can do, is eat,” Niall tries, sitting beside me. I cuddle up to him and see Harry’s features hardening from the corner of my eye.

“Sophie,” The green-eyed boy starts.

“I don’t wanna talk to you Harry.” I retort.

“Look. What happened yesterday was your fault!” He fumes. My mouth falls agape, and I feel Niall stiffening by my side.

“My fault? How could’ve it been my fault?” I respond angrily. “Right, I’m glued to a bed because I’m the one who bruised up my thighs huh?! Harry, you were too harsh last night!” I yell back, on the brink of tears.

“We warned you about trying to escape. You deserved what you got…”

Louis scoots closer to me, hugging me as an attempt to console me. Even Zayn and Liam shoot Harry looks.

Harry sighs exasperatedly, shuffling his hand into his hair as I shakily grab the fork on the tray, and poke through the food.

They stop talking as I carefully jab a piece of pancake, and put it in my mouth. The boys all look at me expectantly as I munch on it, letting the taste linger in my mouth for a few seconds, before swallowing.

“So?” Liam questions.

“It’s good,” I shrug, taking another bite.

The boys keep looking at me as I finish the tray, making small talk here and there.

I finish eating the contents of the tray soon after, licking my lips in appreciation.

“Sophie, can I talk to you alone?” Harry enquires. “In my room?” he adds.

“I’m not leaving this bed today Harry. I can’t walk remember, dumbass?” I mumble the last word, but Niall and Louis hear it, coughing back a snigger.

“Fine. Lads, get out,” Harry abandons.

Niall hugs me to him. “I’ll be by the door if anything happens, you yell my name okay?” he whispers in my ear, before kissing the top of my head and leaving me alone with the curly-haired devil.

The door closes and Harry sighs, turning his watchful gaze on me.

 I find myself falling deep into his lush green eyes for a second, before shaking myself out of the trance.

“Now, what do you want?” I snap angrily, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I want to apologize for being so callous yesterday,” he says balancing his words, advancing slowly towards me till his hands are on each side of my legs, his face inches from mine. My breathing is ragged and uncontrolled as he continues, his closeness bothering me.

“You did deserve some kind of punishment, but it shouldn’t have been as harsh. I’m sorry for losing control over my actions,” he finishes, his eyes drifting down to my lips for mere seconds.

I search his green orbs for any kind of mockery, but find none.

“Apology accepted,” I huff.

He leans in to kiss me, but I turn my head at the last moment, making him kiss my right cheek instead. He pulls back.

“Get out please,” I demand, looking everywhere but him.

“No, no,” he chastises. “I want a reconciliation kiss,” he says, leaning in again.

“You can kiss my ass,” I spew irritated, pushing him away from me.

His face shifts from playful to annoyed way to quickly for my taste.

“Niall!” I yell. My Irish saviour bounces into the room.

“Harry, I your times up.... She’s been nice enough to let you talk to her alone, so please leave,” he says, calmly, pulling Harry off me. Harry shrugs him off, and leaves the room fuming, slamming the door with a bang. Niall shakes his head in disbelief, before getting back in the sheets with me.

“Thanks Niall,” I mutter, hugging him to my chest. “I owe you.”

He kisses the top of my head. “Does that mean we’re on the friend level now?” He asks, getting hopeful.

I laugh softly and nod. “Yeah. I guess it does.”

“So, what da ya wanna do today love?”

“I dunno... Sit around, watch TV. Talk, play board games, that kind of stuff.”

“Great! I’ll go get some of those things,” he replies. “Here,” he adds, passing me the remote control for my TV. “Surf some channels while I do that. It’ll only take a minute or two,” he finishes, kissing my nose.

I keep my eyes locked on him as he saunters out of my room for the third time today, whistling a tune. I sigh before opening the TV and flipping through channels.

Nothing catches my attention so I end up putting the Aquarium Channel, which automatically makes me think about my dad. The colourful fish swimming on the screen brings me back a few years ago, when he, my mom and I would sit in the living room, looking at them with adoration. I remember my dad’s voice in my ear, promising that he and I would go swim with colourful fish like those on the screen one day. But then came a horrid day when he had to leave for Australia for some kind of reason and he never came back. No messages, no calls, no nothing. He had completely shut me out of his world, leaving me alone with my mom who apparently couldn’t love me since she sold me out to a pompous boyband...

I feel the tears stinging my eyes lightly as they begin to fall silently down my face. I grab a pillow, stuffing my face into it, trying to forget how much pain that had caused me. That’s why I had built a shell around myself; to avoid being hurt again. But Niall came along and broke it into pieces...

“Niall, why are you so sweet?” I mumble, sobbing loudly into the pillow. I sniff, and shut the television, wiping my face off with my sleeve.

Niall comes in seconds later, carrying an array of board games. He places them on the bed.

“Are you okay love?” He asks, lifting my chin up to look at him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay then.... So what do you wanna play?” He asks again, motioning the games.

“Hmm. What about the Game of Life?” I propose. “That way I can create a fake life for myself. One that is never bound to happen with UNI and a happy marriage and children and an actual job―”

“Soph are you sure you’re alright?” Niall persists, frowning as he pulls the game out.

“I’m fine.”


	18. Truth or Dare

 After winning The Game of life twice, both times married but once with a baby girl and another with a baby boy, I suggested we play a little game of Truth or Dare.

“Truth or dare Soph?”

“Truth.”

“You’re boring,” he rolls his eyes playfully. “What was your first pet?”

“I didn’t have any,” I shrug simply. “Truth or dare Ni?”

“Dare of course,” he retorts.

“I dare you to let me toy with your cellphone,” I say, waiting nervously for the answer. He cocks his eyebrow upwards.

“Are you serious?”

“Very.”

He pulls it out of his back pocket and hands it to me.  “I’m watching you,” he warn, his tone holding no threat whatsoever. “Truth or dare?” He leans in, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Truth,” I reply, playing with his phone.

“Hmm.” He pouts. “You’re no fun…But fine. Would you try to escape again, knowing what the consequences could be?”

“Absolutely.” I reply proudly. Something flickers in his eyes.

“Something is wrong with your mind...” he mumbles. “You’re twisted you know that?”

I nod. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Awww you’re no fun!” I mock him, smiling. He chuckles. “Would you chase me and punish me if I decided to escape again?”

“I’d have to. I need to stay on Harry’s side when it comes to preventing you from escaping,” he responds, not an ounce of hesitation on his features. I can’t help feeling a little down.

“You don’t have to do anything.” I retort. “You’re your own person Niall. You make your own decisions.”

“This decision is not mine to make.”

“Why not? What is Harry threatening you with?”

“That’s more than one question. It’s my turn Soph. Truth or dare?” He shrugs it off.

“Truth.”

“Who would you say is the best kisser?” he enquires.

“I’m not talking about that with you,” I shake my head. “It’s out of place.”

“I thought we were friends?”

“We are, but I’m not comparing you with your bandmates.”

“Why not?”

“Well first off, I don’t even think I’ve kissed all of you yet. Not that I want to,” I add. “And secondly, I don’t want to be the type of girl to kiss and tell.”

“Understandable. If you really can’t tell the Truth, then I’m ready to offer you a dare. Unless you want to lose the game?” he taunts.

“What’s the dare?” I question, rolling my eyes.

“You said you hadn’t kissed all of us...” he begins. “Well you have 24 hours to do just that,” he looks at his watch, “which means until 3 p.m. tomorrow.”

“That’s unfair,” I scoff.

“And the kissing includes Harry!” he adds.

“You make me wanna punch you square in face.” I mutter.

“If you don’t do it, you lose the game. And we established before the beginning of the game that the winner gets to choose the loser’s consequence. I’ll make you walk around the whole neighborhood tonight!” Niall sing-songs.

“But I can’t walk!” I whine.

“So you have to do it!”

“Fine,” I give up, knowing very well there was no use in arguing with him. “But only if you let me call someone,” I negotiate, shaking his phone in front of his face.

“Who?” He asks, bemused.

“Alana.”

“Alana?”

“Yes, Alana. The girl I met at the mall yesterday,” I explain, exhaling loudly.

“Why would you wanna call her?”

“To organize a rendezvous and talk over ice-cream.”

“Talk about what?”

“Too many questions Niall. If I kiss you now, will you lemme call her?”

“I uh―”

I don’t even bother to let him finish; I boldly cup his face and join my lips with his. He doesn’t react at first, but then his mouth moves against mine, his body melting under my touch. One of his hands reaches behind my neck whilst the other places itself around my hips, getting me closer to him to deepen the kiss.

We’re breathless when I finally pull away, slightly dizzy.

“Now, can I call her?”

“Sure... G-g-go ahead,” he blabbers, also clearly disoriented.

I smirk, but then I realise her number is in yesterdays pant pockets.

“Can I ask you for another favor?”

“Sure. Anything,” he nods, dazed.

“Can you fetch the piece of paper in the back pocket of my jeans over there?” I ask him, pointing to my shorts.

He nods and does as told, bringing me back the crumpled piece of paper.

“Thanks.” I grab it and type Alana’s number in Niall’s phone before placing the device to my ear. She answers after a single ring.

“Hello?” Her voice resonates through me ear.

“Hey! It’s Sophie!”

There’s a confused hum on the other end of the line.

“The girl you helped at the shopping center yesterday...” I try. “You know... The one with the complicated life. Complicated boyfriend and all that...” I trail on, smirking as I see Niall’s head whip up at the mention of a boyfriend. I return my focus on the phone.

“Oh yeah! I remember you! So, you’re up for some ice cream that means?” Her voice is chirpy on the other side of the line.

“That I am,” I laugh.

We end up chatting a bit, my eyes constantly glancing at Niall’s edgy stance. His gaze is fixed on my door, visibly expecting Harry or any other boy to burst in any second. After ten minutes of obvious torture for the blonde, I decide to put an end to my conversation, arranging a meeting with Alana Friday, two days from now. _I will be able to walk properly by then,_ I conclude, handing the phone back to Niall.

He sighs in contentment, almost hugging his phone to his chest.

“Was about time.” He says, almost angrily. “The boys would’ve had my head. Hell they won’t be happy I let you organize this get together…”

I brush it off and I start yawning.

“Niall, do you think I could take a nap? I haven’t had the greatest sleep last night and I’d love to catch up,” I yawn again. His gaze softens.

“Sure love. I’ll wake you up for supper then.” Niall says, kissing the top of my head before tucking me in.


	19. Playin' It Cool

I stir, waking up from what seems like hours of sleep. My blinds are closed, beams of sun illuminating my bed.I rub my eyes tiredly before stretching fully and taking a look around. _Where is Niall? He was supposed to wake me up for supper..._

Interrogations pop up in my head, while I look around for some kind of clue to what may have happened. I glance back at my window, sun rays piecing their way into my room.

 _So it can’t possibly be supper time if the sun is that bright.... It must be morning,_ I realise, shooting a sideways glance at my alarm clock. Indeed, it showed 8:30 AM. _I guess Niall forgot to wake me up, and went to sleep himself._

My stomach growls hungrily, stating breakfast time. I groan, eyeing the floor that seems to be tempting me to dare to try to walk.  I sigh and turn myself around so my legs are dangling on the side of the bed. I stare at the floor.

My stomach rumbles again, reminding me that I have to go eat breakfast right now. I pray for an absence of pain as I gently deposit my feet on the floor and try putting some weight on my legs. Only a twinge of pain sears through my thighs, but nothing unbearable. I breathe out a sigh of relief before making my way out my door, hands in my hoodie pockets. I open my door, tiptoeing my way down the corridor and to the stairs. I hop down the stairs, keeping my balance with a hand on the ramp, flinching when a stair creaks.

“Looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally awake,” comes Zayn’s voice from lower down.

 I wince and my head snaps to the voice, making me look down in the living room where Zayn peacefully sat on the couch, reading a book.

“Oi Sophie! Come and join us!” Louis calls out, also from the living room.

I huff in disappointment and finish going down the stairs, walking to the middle of the room where they all sat. Zayn’s eyes briefly flick over his book to look at me as I pass him, before returning to their lecture.

“And she walks!” Niall exclaims, clapping his hands. I roll my eyes but smile anyways.

“Take a seat Soph... We were discussing about your little meeting with your friend tomorrow,” Harry says, patting his lap. I purse my lips, looking around me; Zayn and Liam are sharing a big couch, Harry has his own one and Niall and Louis share another.

 _Don’t forget the dare_ , Niall mouth at me. I roll my eyes and turn towards Zayn.

The darker boy places his book on the table beside him, his eyes meeting mine.

I watch him lick his lower lip absentmindedly. I advance decidedly towards him before placing myself over him and locking our mouths together.                                                                                                                      

He seems taken aback, but responds seconds later, bringing me closer to him. Hastily, he demands control over the kiss, attempting to push his tongue through. I quickly put an end to the kiss, not liking the hasty dominance. He’s astounded nonetheless.

“When did you become so provocative?” Liam asks, quirking a brow up.

“I don’t know. I'm feeling a bit bold that’s all,” I reply, shooting a glance in Niall’s direction. “So guys, you were saying?” I say, putting on my most business-like face.

Niall bursts out in laughter while the other boys seem lost about my attitude.

“Niall, what did you do to her yesterday?” Liam asks dumbfounded, looking at me weirdly.

“Worked my Irish charm, that’s all,” he smirks.

“Guys, I’m hungry and I’d like to go eat so if you’d please hurry up and talk about whatever you wanna talk about...” I add, rubbing my stomach.

“Right. Niall told us you organized a get-together with the girl from the mall tomorrow,” Harry says. I nod.

“You weren’t expecting to go alone were you? Because we’re going with you,” Louis puts in.

“You don’t trust me?” I pout, lifting myself from Zayn. I walk towards Lou, and I see him trying to look anywhere but me.

I hook my arms around his neck and force his turquoise eyes to gaze into mine.

“You don’t trust me?” I repeat. He shakes his head no. I feel everybody’s gaze on me as I lean in to kiss him.

“Well too bad,” I murmur getting even closer. His eyes close as our lips are mere centimeters apart, but I pull away, going back to sit between Zayn and Liam. He groans in disagreement, but I shut him off.

“You don’t trust me,” I repeat, looking at my nails. He seems to be debating with himself, looking back at my lips continuously. I quirk my eyebrow up.

“Okay I trust you!” he gives up, pouting his lip. “Can I get a kiss now?” he pleads.

“Maybe later. I’m hungry. Could we postpone this to after breakfast?” I ask, feeling my stomach rumbling again. “Your brains all seem to be working at a snail’s pace.” I don’t even wait for their answer. I just stand back up and head into the kitchen, feeling every single pair of eyes on my back.

“Who is she and what has she done with Sophie?” I hear Liam ask to the rest of the boys. I listen to their grunts and confused answers and  shake my head, picking up the carton of milk in the fridge. _It’s only because of Niall’s dare. Only because of that._

I jump when I feel hands on my waist. The person kisses the inside of my neck, making me shiver and get away from him to continue making my breakfast. But he catches my waist, spinning me around to face him.

“Where do you think you're going love?” Zayn says, looking into my eyes.

I cock an eyebrow in lack of comprehension.

“I do believe we haven’t finished what we started a couple minutes ago,” he continues, pressing himself on me. My back hits the counter making me wince.

I carefully put the carton of milk beside me to avoid an unnecessary mess, and push him away from my body a little.

“If I kiss you again, can I eat breakfast?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

“It depends on how good the kiss is...” he drawls, coming closer to me once again.

 I roll my eyes but kiss him anyway, grabbing the back of his head to bring him closer. His tongue pushes against my lips to gain entrance, and I give it to him reluctantly. He groans on my mouth, his hands snaking their way around my thighs to grip my ass hard. I wince, but continue kissing him with as much fervour as I can muster.  Zayn’s hands grip my ass again, but this time he lifts me up to a sitting position on the counter, nearly knocking over the milk. Keeping one hand in his hair, I push the milk father away from our make-out spot, before bringing it back around his neck. His probing fingers dig into my thighs roughly. I whimper and push him off me, getting off the countertop.

He looks angry, but dazed by how my kiss had affected him.  “We aren’t done...”

I shrug the nasty thought away and put on an innocent look.

“You can’t have me all to yourself right now. The boys are just beside,” I explain, before turning my back to him and grabbing the carton of milk once more.

“Tonight, your room,” he concludes.

“No--”

“This isn't up for debate love,” he warns.

“Fine,” I reply between clenched teeth. “Whatever.”

I manage to find the bowls and Zayn shows me where the cereals are. I thank him and pick the ones who ressemble the most to what I'd eat back home before pouring myself a bowl. I sit down at the table and start eating just as the rest of the boys enter the kitchen and start making themselves breakfast. They keep shooting me perplexed looks as they grab food here and there.

 I keep eating peacefully as Liam and Louis take a place on either side of me while the other three sit down facing us. Without talking but looking at me pointedly, Harry hands me a glass of juice and gives me the little white pill.

Under baffled eyes, I take the pill and down the juice without a single protest. I finish my breakfast and stand up to go back to my room, putting my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher at the same time.

“Where are you going?” Harry demands.

“To my room.” I shrug as I climb the first stair. “I have to put something on for the day right? I don’t wanna stay in pyjamas much longer and I'm in the need for a shower,” I add. “So Louis, can you show me my clothes?”

The called boy quickly shoves the rest of his food down his throat before skipping over next to me.

“I’d be glad to,” he says, putting his arm around my waist and urging me upstairs. I follow him as he takes me to his room, making me wait for him in front of his bed like last time. He’s back in less than a minute, a mountain of clothes piled up in his arms.

“Come,” he says, giving a little head thrust towards the hallway.

I follow him silently as he goes to my room, and starts placing clothes one by one in my wardrobe and drawers. I close and lock my door and sit on my bed, watching him mindlessly.

“Here, all done,” he finishes clapping once. He turns to face me, advancing leisurely.

“Now love I have a problem...”

“Which is?” I enquire, backing away slowly.

“Your kiss with Zayn had me all hot and bothered,” he supplies, knocking me off my feet and pushing me on the bed. “We're going to remedy to that, aren't we?” he continues before kissing me arduously. I'm momentarily surprised, but I rapidly respond to the kiss, thinking about Niall’s dare. _Two more to go Niall..._

I smirk on Louis lips and flip us around so I’m straddling his hips, defying the usual where they would be the ones dominating me. Louis groans loudly as our crotches inevitably rub together, getting him hard. My fingers trail around his neck and shoulders, arousing him even more.

Louis flips us back around so he’s the one controlling me, and his mouth leaves my lips to go suck on the sweet spot behind my earlobe.

 I moan and pull his hair a little, making him suckle harder. I have a feeling he's gonna leave a mark.

“Louis,” I groan as he starts making another hickey while his warm hand slides underneath my hoodie to fondle with one of my breasts.

He grunts as I lift my knee upwards to feel his bulge, and brings it back down forcefully in annoyance. His weight presses on me.

My fingers tangle in the wisps of his brown hair. He digs his hips into mine when I pull, groaning lowly in my neck.

Louis’ hand retires from my chest, both of them gripping the hem of my hoodie before lifting it up and throwing it in a corner. I end up in my camisole, lacking of any bra since I don’t sleep with one.

I notice his eyes turn darker as his fingers clutch the material, wanting to tear it off me.

There’s a sudden knock at my door.

“Hey you two almost done with the clothes? We have a conversation to finish!” comes Liam’s voice from the other side.

I smile almost cheekily as Louis grimaces in dissatisfaction.

“Don’t smile at me like that. We're gonna be finishing this. Tonight, here,” he states, getting off me.

“But I can’t—” I protest.

“No buts! Now I’m gonna go finish myself off while you find something to wear. You have two minutes,” he shuts me off, heading back to his room.

 I exhale loudly and start my search for casual clothes. I end up grabbing a skirt and normal t-shirt with a low neckline; as all the t-shirts showed some cleavage.

In two minutes tops, Louis is already back in my room.

“Nice choice,” he compliments. “Although, you’re missing a little something,” he trails on before shuffling through one of my drawers. He comes out with an I Love One Direction bracelet.

“We may let you dress up like you want, but you must always have something on you that represents us,” Louis explains, sliding it on my wrist. I notice he also checks if I have fresh scars, but decide to ignore the fact that he may care for me more than I give him credit for.

“Come, we have to conclude this morning's discussion,” I say, pulling him with me out of my room and back to the living room. All eyes are on me once more as Louis and I make our appearance. Liam's gaze seems particularly intense as he licks his lips, so I decide to let go of Louis’s hand and sit beside him.  Niall asks me non-verbally if Louis and I kissed. I wink my confirmation but his face turns a little sour, making me feel uneasy.

Questions make their way into my head as Niall and the rest of the boys engage a conversation. _Why is he suddenly ill at ease with the dare he gave me?_

Liam grips my thigh, making me focus on what was happening.

“So ?” I ask. “Am I allowed to go alone?” I enquire, hoping for an affirmative answer.

“We’ve decided that tomorrow we’ll let you chat with your friend, under supervision,” Harry concludes after making small talk with Niall, Louis and Zayn while Liam kept looking down my cleavage. _Bastard._

“You can’t come with me! What if she starts fangirling all over you?!? It’s supposed to be a girl’s day out! I’m supposed to eat ice cream alone with no worries!” I protest, getting up. Liam sits me back down on his lap roughly, his hardness evident against my ass. Forgetting my character, I struggle to get back up but Liam clutches my thighs tightly to immobilize me.

“Stop complaining. It’s either we’re going with you or you’re not going at all,” Liam whispers in my ear. The boys all look at me expectantly, waiting some kind of answer. I clench my fists and grit my teeth, exhaling loudly.

“Fine,” I snap finally. I rub my temples and sigh before settling myself comfortably on Liam, purposefully rubbing his erection. “So what are we doing today?” I demand.

“Whatever you want, as long as you stay in the house,” Harry mumbles, before leaving the living room with Louis, Niall and Zayn. I also attempt to get up but Liam holds me down.

“Not so fast sweet cheeks,” he scolds, pushing me into a laying position on the couch.

“What do you want?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, pushing my breasts up at the same time.

“I wanna fuck you,” he murmurs, tossing strands of hair out of my face. “But not now. Right now, I want you to kiss me like you kissed Zayn this morning,” he says, leaning in.

Doing it for the dare, I grab the back of his head and bring his mouth to mine. He roughly thrusts his tongue inside my mouth, moaning when I respond to his assault. His hips buck against mine, but to my great surprise, he doesn’t try to undress me.

Out of breath, he breaks the kiss, looking into my eyes.

“That’s all?” I ask, cocking my eyebrow up.

“For now. I’ll be claiming the rest tonight, your room,” he says licking his lips, getting off me.

“No! You can’t tonight! There’s—” I start arguing.

“Whatever you have will have to wait. I’m coming, no other option,” he silences.

 _Just great. What is tonight gonna look like if I have three boys in my room?_ I shudder and head upstairs. I enter my room, and see Niall sitting on my bed.

“What are you doing here?” I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

“I think you’re taking this dare a little too far,” he says, looking at me seriously. “I said kiss... Not make out until they're horny. I think you’re planning something. Again.”

“Maybe I am,” I shrug.

“Well I’m sorry, but unfortunately, I have to make sure that you don’t.”

“And I thought you were my friend,” I grumble.

“I am...but I can't jeopardize the band. It's too early in our career to start mistrusting each other.  I can’t let you go. I can’t let you escape,” he says, walking over to hold me. I push him away. “Oh don’t be so glum... And by the way, I’ll be bunking with you tonight,” he adds.

“You can’t. I’ll lock my door,” I say challengingly, not wanting to tell him the three other guys were also planning a visit.

“Hmm. We’ll see about that. And you might wanna shower. I don’t recall hearing you showering this morning when you said you would,” he states.

“Niall Horan, is this your way of telling me I smell?” I retort playfully.

“Well I wouldn’t put it that way but, yeah,” he chuckles before hurrying out of my room as I grab a pillow to hit him. I groan and fall backwards on my bed. _How am I going to deal with the four boys?_ Thoughts on what might happen tonight twirl around my head and I groan again. _I really need a shower,_ I conclude, lifting myself off my bed. _I need to think about what I'm going to do._

Grabbing a towel. I head outside my room and into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

I start the water, putting my hand under the stream to feel the temperature. I undress when it's lukewarm. I get in and pull the curtain shut, momentarily resting my head against the shower wall and enjoying my loneliness.

After a couple minutes, I sigh and start washing my hair, massaging my head slowly to make my shower last as long as possible. I rinse my hair closing my eyes, taking my sweet time.

A noise startles me, my eyes flying open to see Harry entering the shower stark naked.

“What the heck Harry! Get out!” I say, automatically covering myself. “And I locked the door! How did you get in?!?”

“Nope. I’m showering with you. I didn’t have my chance last time remember? Louis went with you instead,” he replies, softly pushing me on the shower wall. “And the boys and I have the key to every lock in this flat, including your room.”

I give up trying to cover my nudity and try shoving him away from me, with no success.

“Harry, get the fuck out,” I say, hitting his chest. He grabs my arms, immobilizing them beside me while chuckling in amusement at my angry face.

“I knew it was all an act. You never change,” he states, making me look up into his green orbs. “You’re still the feisty Sophie we’ve known since the beginning...” he says, his face inching closer to mine. “You tried to lead them all on but I could see right through you.”

“I can do slutty too. That is if I feel like it,” I retort, looking at him fiercely.

“That’s because there’s that twisted side inside you that loves when you’re being fucked by us.”

“No. That’s bullshit.”

“But it’s the truth... There have been plenty of opportunities for you to manage an escape, but you always chose the most obvious ones, because of that side of you that wants to stay with us. You’re imprisoned in your own body. You wouldn’t survive an escape because of your bodily desires towards us...” Harry continues, his hands caressing their way from my stomach to my thighs.

Tears of frustration sting my eyes, mixing with the water from the shower.

“I hate you.”

“You know what they say right? There is a thin line between love and hate,” he responds cockily.

“That’s it; I’m getting out of here,” I finish, trying to get out of the shower. The curly-haired boy grabs my arm, and pulls me back flush against him, before kissing me.

I keep still for mere seconds, before I find myself responding to him for the dare. But I completely lose control as he groans on my lips, the sound of aroused voice reverberating to my core.

My hands grab his curls, melting to his enthralling touch all over my body.

His hands suddenly latch on my breasts; making me moan and making his cock harden against my thigh. His hands withdraw from my chest and go grip my ass.

“Jump,” he mumbles urgently on my lips.

I do as asked. He grabs himself with one hand, already hard as he enters me swiftly while keeping his balance with his other hand pressed on the wall.

“Ugh, fucking hell Soph,” he groans, latching his mouth back on mine. “I thought I'd loosened you more than that the other night,” he gets out.

Weirdly, I don’t feel like struggling, seeing as none of it had really hurt me.  Harry had actually gone gently this time, letting me adjust. Our eyes meet and Harry carefully starts sliding in and out, filling me up completely with each thrust.

I moan when he hits my g-spot. He proceeds to hit it repeatedly, bringing me to the edge. His thrusts slow down.

“Awww Harry! Faster... Harder!” I plea, clutching his hair.

“See... That’s the evidence you like it when we fuck you... You beg for more,” he says between slow thrusts. That shuts me up, and I stare at him intensely.

“Oh so no more begging? Alright then,” he says, pulling out.

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” I seethe.

“Love you know that wasn't being a true pain in the ass,” he retorts cheekily. “I’ll be coming to see you tonight if ever you wanna finish what we started...” he trails on, exiting the shower before I could object. _Oh I’m so fucked._

I feel a little dizzy as I close the tap and dry myself with the towel, thinking of how tonight’s event might turn out worse than I would’ve thought. _Maybe I should talk to Niall about this? No. He's on the boy's side either way. I hope I’ll survive this, or escape beforehand,._

I get back into my earlier clothes. _But even if I do escape, I’m in London. Where’d I go?_

I walk back to my room with these thoughts, not bothering to dry my hair. I close my door, thinking of maybe watching a bit of TV, but then my Dad saunters into my mind and I push the idea away. Then something clicks while thinking about my dad’s family _. I’m in London. My older cousin Ashley lives here... Maybe if I could contact her, something could be arranged and I’d be able to live with her, she’s nineteen_. Her smiling face appears in my mind from the last time she came to Quebec to visit. _Surely the boys haven’t bribed her like they bribed Kristen! Heel, they might not even know I have a relative in London!_

I get excited at the thoughtand suddenly, I remember I hid a laptop in-between my mattress and bed frame. Harry had stopped inspecting my room when he looked out the window and found the rope. _Yes!_

Having difficulty to contain my joy, I skip over to my door and lock it, getting the laptop out and onto my bed. Now hopefully, I can have Wi-Fi and look for her on Facebook... I open my computer, and go look into the network connections.

“Shit they put a password,” I mutter, looking at the blank PASSWORD box. I try many things, some more stupid than others, but nothing works. Once again, I’m hit by intelligence, Harry loves his mum.

 I’ll put in her name, Anne Cox, in the box. I cross my fingers while the screen says loading. The check mark appears and I scream in joy before putting my hand over my mouth to silence myself. _Today might turn out to be my lucky day after all!_

I rapidly log on Facebook, ignoring the statuses of my supposed friends and searching right away for Ashley Miller. I send her a quick message:

 

Hey Ash! I’m in London right now and I thought that maybe

I could live with you for this period of time instead of being

stuck in a clammy hotel! Lemme know if I can!

Love ya bunch!

Xxx Sophie

 

I click send, hoping with all my heart that this would work. Three sharp knocks at my door frighten me. The doorknob rattles.

“Yes?” I ask staggering, closing the laptop and rapidly stuffing it back under my mattress.

“Were going to the park for some fresh air, and you’re coming with us,” Louis says, rattling the doorknob again. I groan and go open the door for him. He peeks over my shoulder curiously.

“What exactly were you doing?” He asks, evaluating my room with questioning in his eyes.

“I was searching for some stuff,” I reply with a smile. “Just making sure I know where every article of clothing is.” I add.

“Oh. Okay. Come on, were leaving now,” he says, dragging me along downstairs where the boys waited at the entrance.

“Don’t think of doing anything or you can forget about meeting with your friend,” Harry says, leading all of us outside.

“Don't worry, I won’t,” I reply. _It’s only a matter of time anyways,_ I remind myself, following them outside.

 


	20. Promising Soirée

The stroll in the park had been very refreshing. It was small private park, giving the boys the chance to act freely. It was new for me to see them laughing and acting carefree. Last time I'd seen them this happy was back when I was a fan drooling over their Video Diaries, not all acting like the possessive and dominant jerks like they’d been with me for the last couple of days. There were even some moments where they briefly made me forget they were my kidnappers. But I made sure to remind myself who they truly were, pressing my fingers lightly into the bruises the boys had made during my stay with them every now and then.

“Hey Sophie! Wanna race to the flat?” Louis challenges on our way back from the park. We had about 100 meters left until the flat.

“Sure, why not,” I smile. “Niall, wanna join? Liam? Zayn? Harry?” I ask, looking at each one of them as I place myself beside Louis.

“I’m in!” Liam states.

“Me too,” Harry says, flashing me a smile. I roll my eyes. The other two stay silent, but I really want them to join.

“The winner gets a heated kiss from me,” I declare. Their eyes light up.

“I’m joining!” Zayn replies, putting himself with along the line with the rest of us.

“Me five!” Niall finishes also placing himself, flashing me a challenging smirk.

“One more thing: if you’re the last one Soph, we all get a kiss,” Harry adds.

“I’m not gonna be last,” I retort assuredly. I take off my ballet flats, putting them in my hands to run.

“Ready everyone?” Louis asks.

“Ready,” we respond.

“Ready, steady, NO!” Louis starts running, closely followed by all of us. Liam rapidly catches up to him and Harry and I are tight, while Zayn and Niall are close on our heels. I almost start laughing when I hear their heavy panting whilst I’m not even close to being tired, cheerleading having strengthened my cardio.

While running, I occasionally glance at the ground to avoid stepping bare footed on something undesirable, trying to keep up a steady pace. Near the end, a sudden burst of energy makes me sprint past Harry, almost joining Louis and Liam, the latter having a strong lead. Zayn also gets a sudden boost, flying past me and finishing the race at the same time as Louis. Liam is the first one to reach the door. I reach the finish a couple seconds before Harry, who’s prior to Niall.

“Wow. Harry, I was almost positive you’d be more in shape than that,” I laugh, seeing his red and puffy face.

“And I bet you say that because of my long-lasting in bed,” he retorts cockily.

“Shut up,” I reply, rolling my eyes. “Now, who won?” I ask, faking ignorance.

“I did!” They all reply.

 I chuckle and shake my head. “You're bunch of horny dimwits. Liam did,” I say, rolling my eyes again. All have unashamed smiles on their faces.

 I approach Liam, hooking my arms around his neck before connecting our lips. It lasts less than a minute, but I let him explore my mouth with his tongue as much as he pleased, before pushing him away softly.

Harry proceeds to retrieve the keys to the flat in his pocket before letting us in. He throws them on the table at the entrance as we all enter.

“There’s a message on the answering machine.” Louis states, looking at the beeping object. He presses play.

“Hey boys!” Comes a chorus of five different female voices.

The boys groan as the message continues.

“Surprise! We decided to organize a little dinner tonight at Abruzzi’s; be there at 8!” I recognize Anne’s voice from one of the boy’s videos.

“See ya later!” Another voice says.

“Your mums?” I enquire when the message ends. They groan some more, nodding their heads.

“Couldn’t they choose a better day…?” Harry complains his hands in his face.

“Just letting you know it’s 7 o’clock,” I put in.

They all check their phones at the same time to make sure I was telling the truth about the time. I was.

“Fine. Ok, everyone’s back down here ready to leave in thirty minutes!” Liam declares, putting his cell phone into his back pocket. Everybody except me bounds upstairs. I blink rapidly in shock at how fast they could actually go when they really wanted to. Louis comes back down the stairs.

“You too Soph,” he says, grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs. “Wear something adequate!” he says, shoving me inside my room.

“Yeah right. I’m sooo gonna be the one to dress as a whore…” I mutter while rummaging through my drawers and wardrobe. I chose a nice little blue dress, closing my door before putting it on. I look for jewelry and fall upon a three British flag charm necklaces with the boys initial a letter in the middle. I ponder for a second, before finally opting for the one with a silver letter L, to annoy Harry. Clasping the necklace shut, I observe my neck a few seconds, debating if I should put a scarf or not because of the hickeys. I decide against it. _There not that visible anymore..._

I head to the bathroom, searching for something to help me do my hair. Finding absolutely nothing, I end up knocking on Zayn’s bedroom door.

“Come in!” he yells. I enter, briefly suffocated by the odour of his cologne.

“Zayn?” I ask, advancing towards his figure standing in front of the mirror.

“Sorry Soph I’m not in for a quickie right now but―” He’s arranging his hair as he talks.

“That’s not why I came here Zayn. I want to know if I could borrow some hair stuff,” I retort, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Yeah. Sure. You look stunning in that dress by the way,” he comments, looking at me up and down. I smile. “I’ll be happy to rip it off you tonight,” he adds. My smile disappears and I frown, before grabbing what I need off his hairdresser and locking myself back in my room.

“Why do they always have to act like complete jerks?” I mumble, plugging the curling iron.

After 15 minutes, my hair’s filled with little ringlets and I’m ready to leave.

I look at my alarm clock and notice I still have 7 minutes until I have to be downstairs.

Making sure my door is locked; I pull my laptop out of under the mattress and check Facebook to see if Ashley answered me. There’s nothing. “Damn,” I mutter putting it away. I grab a pair of fancy sandals and put them on before heading to wait downstairs at the entrance. To my surprise, all the boys are already dressed up nicely and ready to leave. Harry’s checking his watch nervously as I come down. He looks up as I clear my throat.

“Sweets, you should really stop stretching your time limits like that…” he scolds, looking me up and down, his eyes lingering on my necklace. “But you really do look gorgeous though,” he compliments, the other boys nodding their approval.

“Louis, you have a little drool on the side of your mouth,” I tease, motioning his agape mouth.

 He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and shoots me a dirty look.

“The cabs are here,” Niall states suddenly, looking outside.

“Why did you say cabs as in more than one?” I ask. “Better yet, why don’t we simply take your cars?”

“They are too noticeable to go in the center of London,” Zayn explains. “We’re trying to go undercover to avoid the fans.”

“We’re going into separate cabs,” Harry cuts in, grabbing my arm. “Niall, Liam and Zayn, you go in the first and Louis, Sophie and I will go in the other. Meet you there,” he dismisses, pushing me outside and towards the second cab. “Friendly tip: the driver won’t be any help if ever you scream “Kidnappers!” or something stupid like that. We warned him beforehand that the girl coming with us had a strange kidnapping fetish,” the green-eyed boy informs before urging me inside the vehicle to sit between Louis and him.

“Have I already mentioned how I greatly despise you?” I reply while trying to get comfortable on the seat.

“More than I can count, but I know you don’t completely mean it,” he retorts before motioning for the cab driver to go.

The driver starts the engine as I buckle my seatbelt, Louis and Harry mimicking me. The ride is silent, that is until Harry decides he can rest his hands in the insides of my thighs. Seeing it disturbs my breathing, Louis automatically does the same, their warm hands unnerving my body.

Uncomfortable, I try pushing their hands away, straining to unclasp their fingers from my limb as they get stiffer with my struggling.

“Ouch!” I gasp, their digits dig harshly into my skin.

“Stop resisting and we’ll loosen our grasp,” Louis instructs, his grip tightening synchronically with Harry’s as I fight with more fervour. I give up after a few seconds and their grip becomes light once more.

“Good girl,” Harry says, his thumb pads stroking the inside of my leg symmetrically to Louis.

“Don’t treat me like I’m your a pet,” I mutter. Their probing hands start going up the length of my thighs, making goosebumps rise along the way. “You wouldn’t,” I menace as they get nearer to my center.

They smile goofily. “Wouldn’t we?” They respond before each of them push a finger inside me, tossing my panties aside. _Next time I’m wearing tights..._

 My whole body tenses.

“Stop. Now,” I warn without much conviction. Their fingers curl. They chuckle as I moan loudly, Harry rapidly shoving his hand over my mouth.

“Shhh. Not so loud Soph…” Harry reprimands with a smile, nodding towards the driver. I pull his hand off.

“I-I-I thought y-you told the g-guy…” I manage, their fingers curling slightly inside me again.

They both snicker in amusement.

“That doesn’t mean we’re allowed to do this,” Louis says motioning our current situation. His head drops to kiss my neck and I bite back a whimper.

“Then d-d-don’t!” I stammer with as much persuasion as I can.

“Oh but why? You really seem to like this,” Harry mumbles, moving his finger in and out lowly, his mouth also latching on the other side of my neck. “I know we like pleasuring you…” he speaks softly, his curls caressing my neckline.

My back involuntarily arches on the seat when Louis also starts scissoring his digit inside me.

“That’s not pleasuring, that’s manipulating my defenseless body.” I breathe.

“So this,” Harry starts, pulling his finger out, “Is not pleasure?” He finishes, ramming his finger inside me to hit my g-spot.

I moan loudly and this time Louis covers my mouth with his hand while I try regaining my breath.

“Thought so,” Harry smirks, shoving two in this time.

Louis keeps a hand over my mouth to stifle more groans, his soft lips still glued on my neck.

“Please don’t make any hickeys...” I beg quietly as Louis and Harry nip and suckle a spot on my neck.

“Too late,” Louis murmurs on my sensitive skin, his soft hair tickling me. I groan in disbelief. _How was I gonna hide them tonight?_

When I finally succeed to control my noise making, the blue-eyed boy holds my body down with his free hand while he and Harry try finishing me off with a total of four fingers inside me.

They were honestly lucky that the driver was too engrossed in his music than his passengers, because things might’ve turned out differently.

“Shit Larry,” I gasp, moaning and feeling myself coming undone on their skillful fingers. I grip their legs tightly as support, making them grunt on my neck. My breathing is ragged and unsteady and I cum on their digits. They pull their fingers out, and lick them clean.

“Soph, you’re delicious,” Louis moans, licking his fingers once more.

I push them away from me, and they don’t protest. I look down my neck, seeing little red and purple love bites.

“Guys!” I groan. “I can’t hide this tonight! If ever your mothers ask me about it, I’m gonna tell them it’s all of your doing!” I menace.

“No you won’t, because if you do, I can make your life hell,” Harry snaps.

“It already is.”

“No it isn’t. Let’s say that what I did to you two days ago was not even the quarter of what I can really do to you if you continue pissing me off!”

The driver’s head whips up to look at us in the rear-view mirror.

“Is everything alright back there?” He questions.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Louis says. “Here Soph, wear this,” he continues, pulling out a simple white bolero from his pocket. I put it on.

“Do you always carry clothes Lou?” I ask, dumfounded as I realise the bolero covers exactly the spots where the boys had made hickeys.

“Yep. Especially since I knew something would happen in the car with you,” he replies. “Now, about tonight, we want you to present yourself as a good friend of ours. Or something like that. Invent something credible,” Louis responds and I nod my understanding with a sour face.

“Great then. Everything’s settled,” Harry claps. “One more thing though,” he says as the cab stops completely. “Don’t embarrass us, or make us angry,” the curly-haired boy advises before grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the vehicle. Louis follows, and Niall, Zayn and Liam get out of their car to join us. I shrug out of Harry’s grasp and go beside Niall, sliding my hand into his. He smiles at me but I don’t smile back.

“You alright?” The Irish boy murmurs, worry creased into his forehead.

“I’ve been better,” I reply. He nods.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine as long as you behave,” he replies, squeezing my hand. I sigh.

Soon enough, the six of us are at the front door of the restaurant, and being led through the sea of people to our reserved table with their mums.

“There they are! Our boys!” I see Anne and four other women seated at the table farthest from the rest of the clients.

We join them.

“And who is this pretty girl?” The woman I recognize as Niall’s mom asks, looking at me.

“I’m Sophie,” I introduce myself coming closer. “I’m a close friend of these wonderful boys,” I continue giving my hand for a handshake. She takes me by surprise and hugs me, kissing both of my cheeks as a welcoming gesture.

“Glad to meet you! I’m Maura,” she says, smiling. The action is repeated with the four other mothers, the boys all slightly uncomfortable as they also get kissed and hugged. Except Harry. Harry hugs his mother lovingly and for a few seconds. _Hmmm... Sensitive Harry._

“Okay! Have a seat, and let’s order!” Zayn’s mother, Tricia, claps after finishing her round of hugs and kisses.

“Thank God, I’m starving,” Niall adds taking a seat. I sit beside him, Liam’s mom, Karen, on my other side.

“Niall, you’re always starving,” I retort playfully, earning a friendly grimace from the blonde. Harry takes a seat directly in front of me, his mother beside him and Louis on the other. Liam sits beside Niall, and Zayn beside Louis.

The group starts conversing, and I eye Harry, trying to figure him out. Suddenly, I get an idea.

 _Harry, Louis, how about a friendly game of footsie as a revenge for what you did to me in the car?_ I think mischievously, seeing as we’re all pretty close to each other. This dinner is going to be entertaining.


	21. Footsie

I slip my sandals off subtly while conversations start here and there, and young waiter brings each of us a glass of water. My eyes are glued on him longer than necessary as he passes out menus. He has brown hair with a couple blonde highlights reminding me of Niall and his eyes are green, almost like Harry’s. His smile though is mischievous, a lot like Louis’s.

 Our eyes lock and he smiles timidly. I blush and look down.  

Niall notices and scoots closer to me protectively when the waiter leaves. I roll my eyes in disbelief and open my menu.

Out of the blue, Louis’s mum, whose name I learned was Johanna, asks me a question.

“Sophie, your accent doesn’t quite suit the British one, neither the American. Where are you from?” She asks, taking a sip of her water. The boys all stiffen at her interrogation, their eyes warning me to respond wisely.

“Oh, I’m Canadian. From Quebec City to be more precise. You should visit it sometime. Sightseeing is great! Especially in the winter with the carnival and all! I could give you a tour of Old Quebec if ever the boys let me go―”

The boy’s glares shoot knives.

“If they let you go? Harry, what does she mean by that?” Anne asks her son, worried.

“Well apparently, I’m their p―” I was about to say possession but Niall kicks me from under the table.

“Princess,” Niall laughs. “She’s our princess. We love her so much it’s quite hard to let her go anywhere,” Niall cuts me with a forced smile.

“And she’s barely seventeen: it would be ridiculous let her go alone anyways.” Harry approves, answering his mother’s question.

“You’re so thoughtful Hazza,” Anne replies, her worry gone as she hugs her son lovingly. “Always caring about the people around you.”

“So if you live in Quebec City, how can you speak English so fluently? Isn’t it the only French part in North America?” Johanna continues.

“Mom...” Louis groans, but I answer anyways.

“French is my motherly tongue. I just got the privilege to go to school in English and learn some Spanish,” I explain.

The five mothers nod and start another conversation with their sons.

 _Perfect time to start the game,_ I think before sliding my foot up Harry’s leg, to rest it against his thigh. He shifts uncomfortably and his disturbed eyes meet mine. I smile cheekily, pushing my foot against his crotch teasingly. I feel him hardening and smirk proudly, avoiding his gaze. I feel Harry’s hands on my ankle about to shove my foot away, but I only end up pushing harder on his hardening erection.

He groans, and every head whips towards him in surprise.

“Haz, are you okay?” Anne asks him.

“I’m fine,” he replies curtly. “I’m just really hungry,” he adds facing his mom, rubbing his stomach. I laugh silently, taking a sip of water. The hot waiter comes back, a writing pad and a pen in his hands.

My other foot starts in Louis direction, my toes taunting their way upwards on his thighs. He squirms on his seat, his eyes laying on me when realisation hits.

“May I take your orders?” The waiter asks. I look at his name tag: Jeremy.

He bites his bottom lip in concentration as he notes what everybody wants, starting with the mothers. I lose myself in a ridiculous daydream where I’d be free to flirt with him until Niall elbows me, pulling me out of my reverie.

“Ouch! What?” I snap. He nods to Jeremy.

“Miss, what will you take?” he asks, as if the third time he repeats the question.

“Whatever you suggest, Jeremy,” I reply smiling, an ounce of flirting in my voice. He smiles back and writes something in his notepad.

“Are you a fan of pasta?”

“Oh I _love_ pasta,” I say, dragging out my words.

“And to drink?” He asks again.

“I’ll stick with water,” I respond.

“Great, I’ll bring you more whenever you tell me!” Jeremy strains to express himself properly. His face turns burgundy and I giggle lightly at his clumsiness. The boys all roll their eyes in disgust but I ignore them.

It’s now Harry’s turn to order. I press my foot harder on his crotch, rubbing lightly. His face is priceless as he struggles to get his order out without moaning. He keeps letting out gasps and he hardens even more when Jeremy finally turns to Niall.

Not to my surprise, my little leprechaun is the only one to order and an appetizer and a main plate. I chuckle in amusement but don’t say anything, my next victim being Louis.

“Do you want an appetizer?” The waiter asks Louis. The blue-eyed boy shakes his head no.

“I’ve already had mine,” he responds, flashing a cocky smile in my direction. _Right. In the cab you horny bastard. You’ll be regretting that just now._ I pull my tongue out at him and subtly push my foot in-between his legs, rubbing his semi-hard erection like I rubbed Harry a few seconds ago. His hand heads for his mouth to hide a grunt as I poke him a little harder under the table.

“Don’t mind his rude behavior,” I tell Jeremy who eyes Louis weirdly. “He acts like that all the time,” I explain, earning a pinch on the ankle from Louis and another one from Harry. I wince in shock, but I don’t falter to rub Harry and Louis harder consequently to what they just did.

“So what will your meal be?” Jeremy continues talking to Louis, oblivious to what was really happening. He crosses something out on his pad as Louis fights to restrain from moaning when I push harder.

“I-I’ll take th-the shrimp fettttttuccine in-nnn tomato sauc-ce,” he manages before grabbing my ankle roughly and pushing it away from his throbbing cock. “And I’ll take a coke,” he adds with more control. I snigger softly and Louis shoots me a terrifying glare. Niall elbows me again, shooting me a warning look. I ignore it, giving another little push on Harry’s now fully hard crotch. He shoves my foot away from in-between his legs just like Louis had previously done.

 _You’re gonna pay for this_ , Harry mouths while Jeremy continues to fill out his orders. I shrug unconcerned. _I’m already in trouble. Might as well enjoy this right now._

“Your meals will arrive shortly,” Jeremy finishes before leaving us.

 I start inching my foot back on Harry, but he kicks my leg under the table.

“Ouch!” I gasp, my eyes glaring at Harry _._ He plays innocent and looks elsewhere.

“Honey are you okay?” Maura, asks me.

“I’m fine,” I smile. Harry’s eyes meet mine.

 _Bathroom. Now,_ he mouths. My insides twist.

“I think I’ll just take a fast trip to the bathroom though,” I say, scooting my chair backwards to leave the table. I feel their eyes burning hole in my back as I turn around.

“I don’t know what wrong with you guys today,” I hear Liam’s mom say. “Harry seems on edge and Louis, you look pained. And Niall, you elbowed the poor girl twice,” she continues. “I may be old, but I’m not blind.”

“Mom, you aren’t old...” Liam replies kindly. Some argument starts but I’m too far to understand its matter.

I walk some more and enter the most isolated girl’s bathroom I can find, make sure I’m the only one there, and erupt in a fit of giggles.

“Oh how sweet revenge feels good,” I say to my double in the mirror. I catch my breath for a few seconds to regain a serene attitude, and head to the door. To my surprise, it opens alone, and reveals an angry looking Harry.

“Fun’s over,” he says, while I back up, my back hitting the wall as he comes nearer. I almost wanna laugh at his massive hard-on, but I don’t, knowing it’d only anger him more. My insides coil, my breathing quickens.

“Look, I did all of that as a form of revenge okay? I’m done now. I’ll leave you alone,” I try, raising my hands in surrender. His body is too close to mine.

“I don’t think that you understand that you aren’t allowed to be the one doing the punishing. We are the ones who get to punish you when you do bad things, not the other way around,” the curly-haired boy seethes, pushing me flat against the wall. I gasp in shock as his hot hands trail from my exposed thighs to the hem of my dress.

“So now, I get to punish you,” he continues, his fingers tossing my panties aside. One of them enters me swiftly, making me whimper. He chuckles. “Look at that. You’re all wet and ready for me already. How convenient,” Harry coos, drawing his finger out. His mouth brusquely latches with mine in a heated kiss. “You make me so mad Soph,” he breathes out, his face inches away from mine as he urges me into a bathroom stall while struggling with his trousers. “So fucking mad with lust,” he groans, finally pulling his erect member out. His free hand locks the stall and moves to cup my behind. Our bodies are pressed together in the confined space, making my head spin.

“Now jump so I can give you what you deserve,” he orders, taking a generous handful of my behind.

“Harry not in here,” I shake my head, trying to get him away from my eager body instead.

“Ah, ah, ah love…I could’ve told you the exact same thing about teasing me and Lou in a restaurant with our mothers,” he replies in my ear.

I still refuse to move, glaring at him. He grunts in annoyance and lifts me in the air, using the wall as support to get me around his throbbing member.

 “Ugh Soph,” he grumbles, leaving no space in between our bodies. My breath is coming out in little pants, I feel obliged to grip Harry's shoulders in order to keep myself up without having to encircle his waist with my legs. But of course, he couldn’t have that. “Hook your legs around my waist you little minx, and let’s get shagging,” he instructs with a raspy voice, his hands holding us up on the wall.

“No,” I protest, trying to lift myself off his throbbing dick. I end up making him angrier and he slaps my thigh hard.

“Now!” he fumes.

Reluctantly, my legs surround his waist, making his length dig deeper inside me. I moan, my nails digging in his shoulders.

Harry doesn’t waste any time: he begins ramming his hips into mine, leaving a burning sensation.

I whine at a particularly harsh thrust, but he shuts me off with a feverous kiss, slamming himself even deeper. His lips leave mine and the curl-haired boy nuzzles into my neck, tossing my white bolero aside to kiss my skin. His eyes stop on my L necklace.

“Why didn’t you put the H one?” he asks gruffly.

“I didn’t find it―”

“Liar. I want the truth,” he demands.

“To make you jealous,” I whine as he nips a spot.

“I knew it!” He shoves his dick hard inside my opening, making me whimper in shock.

“I hate you Harry. I hate you,” I keep mumbling as he keeps shoving himself inside me, my back rubbing against the wall as he does so. I moan loudly as his hand reaches in between us to rub me.

“But you love the way I fuck you,” he responds panting. My eyes roll to the back of my head. For no apparent reason, Jeremy suddenly comes in my mind and his name escapes my lips.

“Shit Jeremy...” I groan without thinking. _Bad move_.

Harry stiffens under me, and starts thrusting in and out of me so hard I almost feel my insides ripping in pain and pleasure.

“What’s. My. Name?” He rages, tugging at my hair and forcing me to look into his eyes.

“Harry...” I whimper.

“Louder,” He demands, his thrusts never relenting.

“Harry!” I yell, the sound echoing throughout the empty bathroom. I shut my eyes.

“Now look at me!” He demands, feeling me clench around his throbbing member. His large hands grip my chin. “I want you to know who’s making you come undone! I want you to gaze into my eyes and know that I’m the one who’s giving you this, not some lowly waiter!” he demands. “I’m the one making you feel this good, love.” My eyes meet his. And brusquely, the situation becomes excessively intimate. His lips join mine.

I tip over the peak, breaking the kiss to release a series of whimpers. Harry keeps ramming himself against my numb body, attempting to reach his own release. After a few deep, passionate thrusts, he groans and empties himself inside me. My stomach churns.

I struggle for breath and hold myself on the wall as Harry pulls out and lets me stand, keeping a hand on me to steady my shaking body. I walk out of the stall and hold myself over the sink, still shaking from my high. I look at myself in the mirror, glancing at Harry behind me.

“Are you okay?” he asks, his green eyes piercing into mine in worry. My gaze drops.

I nod and wash my face off with some cold water.

“Soph?”

“I’m fine,” I breathe out.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m as fine as I can be after getting sexed up in a bathroom Harold,” I end, shaking my head.

“You got sexed up in the bathroom this morning. You weren’t like this when I finished,” he counters.

“Like what?”

“Overwhelmed? I don’t know.”

 “I’m not overwhelmed. I won’t be teasing you in a restaurant again that’s all. Come on. I think our meals have arrived,” I ignore him, walking out of the bathroom. He’s close on my heel.  

We reach our table and indeed our meals had arrived. No one questions the fact that Harry and I arrive together. I sit down beside Niall, Harry taking his place back in front of me, nodding once in Louis’s direction at that last one’s questioning look.

Niall gives me a worried glance as I sit down, but I give him a reassuring hand-squeeze and he starts digging into his mountain of food.

“Are you okay now sweetheart?” Zayn’s mom enquires once we were all settled. “I hope you didn’t mind we sent Harry over? He was worried you’d be sick,” she continues kindly.

“I’m good,” I nod, maybe a little too enthusiastically.  “Just did something I shouldn’t have,” I reply, planting my fork into my plate of steamy raviolis. They look at me, confusion clear on their faces.  “I ate a little too much before coming here so I had a minor stomach-ache,” I explain, plopping ravioli into my mouth. They nod and also start digging into their meals, starting a conversation about the boy’s upcoming album and how proud they were and blah-blah...

Harry lifts his head from his spaghetti and flashes me a dimpled-smile before resuming his food.

 

**○** **๑** **○**

 

Soon enough, it’s time for dessert. I don’t care for some, feeling full already. I keep silent as the boys talk about this and that, sipping calmly on my water. But then then their mothers stir the conversation back to me.

“Sophie, I haven’t heard about your parents at least once. Where are they?” Anne asks. The boys stop munching on their desserts, nervous about my answer.

“My mother is still in Canada. The boys convinced her to let me live in London for awhile. Apparently, I’m great company,” I say, taking a sip of water.

“Oh but you are,” Harry responds huskily. Anne shushes him.

“What about your father?”

_My father? My father abandoned me._

I stay silent, trying not to cry in front of the boys. But it’s too late. My voice falters, and I’m on the brim of tears.

“My dad... He left us one day to go to Australia... And he never came back.... He had found a better life with another woman,” I state sadly, tears rolling down my cheeks. “He left me with a mother that doesn’t even love me in fact...” I meant to think the last part but I said it out-loud. Utensils clink on plates and gasps are heard. Staying seated, Niall pulls me into his arms and lets me cry silently on his chest as he rubs my back comfortingly.

“It’s alright love... Don’t worry... You’re okay...Shhh. Everything’s fine,” his Irish voice lulls in my ear, making me feel lots better already. “You have us now.” I cry even harder, my fingers clutching his shirt.

“Poor child!” Johanna exclaims. “Lou, what does she mean her mother doesn’t love her?”

“Her mother was simply unable to take care of her. Was ready to send her to the streets without so much as a penny. That’s why we took her here in London with us. So she could have the time to sort things out with a roof over her head and some proper clothing.”

I’m about to pull away from Niall to protest but the blonde keeps me there.

“Don’t,” he murmurs. “It’d be better if you wouldn’t,” he mumbles again, kissing the top of my head. I sigh in his chest and nod. After calming myself down, I pull away and he lets me. I face every one of them, care and concern etched on every face.

“I’m all better,” I say. “Just had to cry my emotions out. I haven’t had the happiest of childhoods and I’d never really let myself cry,” I explain, before starting to play with the hem of my dress.

The end of the meal comes, and I don’t get steered into anymore conversations, much to my pleasure.

“Here’s the note,” Jeremy’s voice nearby makes my head whip up and I smile automatically. Liam gives Jeremy his credit card, saying he’d pay for everybody. Slipping past me to go to the register, Jeremy passes me a piece of paper so subtly no one sees him.

I unfold the piece under the table to find his number with a little _Call Me_ note followed with a smiley face. I smile and clench it into my hands hopefully.

Jeremy comes back with the receipt, hands it to Liam and winks at me before leaving us. Unfortunately, the action doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Hmm. Sophie. It seems you have an admirer,” Zayn’s mother remarks. I blush and clench the shard of paper harder, nails digging into my palms as the boys’ jealous faces find mine.

“Sophie... You seem tired. I think we should go home. Zayn, can you call the cabs?” Louis says. Zayn nods and pulls out his phone, dialing the number.

“Oh but the night is still young!” Anne protests.

“Very true! But Louis is right. We’ve had a long day and I’m emotionally drained,” I agree, noticing Louis’ intense glare in my direction. I fake a yawn.

“Well then, we’re leaving!” Louis concludes.

“It was a pleasure to meet all of you!” I say to the boys’ mothers. Not long after another round of hugs and kisses, they wave their goodbyes and Louis drags me outside. Cabs being there, he tugs me into one and Liam follows inside it. _Wow. The two L’s of my necklace. What a coincidence._

Stuck between the two, I manage to fasten my seat-belt and control my breathing.

Unexpectedly, Louis starts kissing me, his hands groping my breasts as he stretches the length of his seat-belt to its fullest. Liam soon joins, moving my bolero aside to nip at the sensitive skin.

Unfortunately for them, this cab driver was more observant than our last one.

“Hey kids! Stop that! Wait to be outside before starting all your spit-sharing!” He booms. Louis rapidly jumps off me and Liam’s mouth leaves my collar line, both of them turning beet-red.

I chuckle quietly, shaking my head in disbelief. My smile drops rapidly though as I recall what is to happen tonight. _They’re all coming in my room God knows what’ll happen._ I tense up. Liam must’ve noticed because his fingers start rubbing slow circles in my palm.  I find the action strangely soothing. I look up at him in curiosity, but he doesn’t return my gaze..

The ride is short. The car screeches to a stop andthe driver practically kicks us out.

 _Now back to meet my doom,_ I think looking at the flat. Harry and the other two boys pile out of their cab, and Harry goes and opens the door to the flat.

“Mademoiselle,” he says holding the door for me to enter. I roll my eyes and enter anyways, directly heading for my room.

“Goodnight everyone!” I yell before locking myself into my room, bracing myself for what would happen in a couple minutes. I’m trembling with fear.

I hear their noisy steps going up the stairs, and five different doors closing. _They’ll all pretend they’re sleeping. Silly boys. Why hide the fact that they are coming to my room? And what surprise it’s gonna be when they’ll all show up here..._

My head snaps to my alarm clock. Its 10:30. _They’ll be coming any minute now,_ I think miserably, holding myself into my arms. I sink to the floor, back sliding against my door slowly. Shutting my eyes tightly, I dig my face into my arms and knees, on the verge of tears. But I don’t cry.

I stay motionless for two minutes until I decide to do something about what was going to happen.


	22. For Your Entertainment

I stay motionless for two minutes until I decide to do something about what’ about to happen.

“If they wanna take me, I might as well make it hard for them,” I mutter, standing up with newfound confidence.Rummaging through multiple drawers and my closet, I pick out five sets of clothes. I take off my evening dress, shoes and necklace and wriggle the nightdress over my body. _First layer done._ After sliding it on, I put the striped tank top with the mini-shorts, shoving the nightdress inside the mini shorts to hide it. I feel stuffed, but I keep putting layers on, grabbing the other set which consisted of a loose t-shirt and a skirt long enough to cover my shorts. Sighing loudly, I struggle into red jeans and a checkered top, before grabbing the last piece of all my layers, a onesie to wrap it all up.

Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, I huff, already feeling excessively warm. Unzipping the onesie a little to let some air in, I walk and check outside the window, just to make sure it still is absolutely impossible for me to escape. I gaze down at the three story building. _Yep. Still impossible._ I think while eyeing the distance wearily, before closing the lights getting inside my bed and into the sheets, despite the suffocating heat.

After a couple minutes, there’s a soft knock at the door, but I don’t get out of the bed to answer. _If what Harry said this morning about every one of them having the key to every lock is true, then they can open it themselves._ Unfortunately for me, Harry’s right and the doorknob turns after a clear click of the lock. I shudder and snuggle deeper into my covers, heart beating fast in my chest. The door creaks open to reveal a shirtless Niall. A sigh of relief escapes my lips, but I stay frozen as Niall comes into the bed with me, not long after closing the door behind him.

He hugs me closer to him, but pulls back almost immediately.

“Sophie, why in the world are you dressed like an Eskimo at such a humid temperature?” he asks dumbfounded.

It’s almost like I’m shivering as I talk and he rubs my back. “Niall... The o-other boys’ a-all s-said that they w-would c—”

I’m cut by my door opening again. The lights open. Both our heads whip towards the door, eyes blinded by the light for a few seconds.

“Sophie, would you care to explain?” Zayn asks motioning me and Niall, arms crossed on his tattooed chest. I don’t have the time to answer as the three other boys also tumble into my room half naked, in the middle of an argument.

“She said it was me tonight!” Louis argues, pointing himself.

“No! She told me!” Liam contests.             

“Wrong! I’m supposed to finish what I started this morning!” Harry protests.

“Me too!” Zayn cuts in, entering the argument.

“I never said that! You all invited yourselves here after I kissed you!” I object, but they ignore me completely.

“I didn’t even get my turn in the plane!” Louis complains.

“And I never got the chance to be inside her!” Zayn adds.

Niall gives me a reproachful look, as if he was blaming me for all this.

“Enough!” Niall cuts, getting out of the bed while I try hiding myself inside the sheets. “Sophie made a mistake that is all. She was simply doing last night’s dare and got carried away.” _Come on Niall. Convince them to leave._

“I’ve been waiting all night for this. I’m not turning my back on it simply because it was a game," Zayn denies.

They argue some more, but suddenly, Louis comes up with something.

 “What if we all share her?” he proposes, making me flinch. _Sooo not what I wanted to hear._

“As in group sex?” Harry asks.

“I’m in,” Zayn approves. They all acknowledge the idea, except Niall. He doesn’t say a thing _. Niall, I love you._

“Niall?” Liam questions the younger boy.

“M’ not sure...”

“Come on Nialler!” Louis pressures. “You can’t say she doesn’t deserve a little punishment after what happened during dinner. She flirted with the waiter and almost spilled about us to our mothers...” _Shut the fuck up Louis._

“I don’t want her get too hurt...” Niall continues. _No Niall please! Don’t give in!_ I beg internally. But what he says next destroys me a little. “But you’re right. She does deserve some kind of punishment. For flirting with that Jeremy guy,” he concludes. _I hate you Niall. You’re jealous and that’s all._

“Sophie.... Come on out now!” Harry sing songs.

“Fuck you Harry,” I mumble loud enough for him to hear. “Fuck all of you,” I mutter.

I can almost feel them circling around the bed. I’m sweating madly in fear.

“Soph. Did you know that it isn’t very lady-like to swear?” Liam reprimands as all their weight sinks into the bed’s mattress.

“Did you know that I don’t give a shit anymore?” I retort, still hiding under the bed sheets. They chuckle and I gulp, clutching the sheets in my fingers tightly to prevent them from taking them off me. Of course, it’s pointless and the boys tear it off me. I curl into a ball.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Is the first thing Louis says. I don’t reply, shutting my eyes firmly.

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry shrugs. “Let’s just take it off.” He continues, hands on me to try to un-curl me. “Guys?!” he says, needing their help.

Suddenly, multiple prying hands are on my arms and legs, each pulling until my muscles ache. I start struggling, kicking and punching anything I can but Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn rapidly immobilize me, anger burning into their eyes. I fight against them again, newfound adrenaline giving me strength and they start struggling to control me.

“Louis!” Liam calls out. “Could you hurry and undress her please? She’s getting restless!” _I wonder why!_

 Immediately, Louis starts going on me but I manage to lift my knee up and out of Liam’s grasp, hitting Louis straight into the stomach. He grunts and falls backwards, clutching his stomach in pain.

“Come on Soph... Stop being... Difficult! You’ll end up liking it anyways!” Harry fumes, struggling with my left arm.

“I don’t want to like it!” I reply, thrashing some more.

“Louis, grab her right arm!” Niall says. “I’ll undress her!”

Louis does as asked; almost cutting off the blood circulation of my arm once he clutches it between his fingers.

I whimper in complaint and try to pull it away without success. Niall comes over me, straddling my hips. I ignore him, not really knowing but hoping he wouldn’t hurt me. His mouth suddenly descends on mine, kissing me. The kiss’ tenderness is so foreign in contrast to the lust around me that I moan, all resistance gone. The boys sigh and relax their grip, seeing as Niall had full control over me with a single kiss. _Not normal. Soph, regain control._ But I can’t, dazed by Niall’s sweet but rough kiss, his tongue already pressing on my lower lip to gain entrance. I find myself granting it, and suddenly feel Niall shaft hardening against me.

The Irish boy’s lips still latched with mine, Niall’s hands descend to the onesie’s zipper, pulling it downwards slowly. The closeness of his hands with my chest makes me moan and arch my back.

 Carefully, each boy pulls my limbs out of the onesie, and they all gasp when they realise I have more clothes on.

“Love, you are making this so hard,” Zayn remarks. This shakes me out of my trance.

“That’s the point!” I retort angrily, breaking the kiss with Niall. The blonde tries to kiss me again, but I start struggling once more, obliging the boys to tighten their hold.

“Niall, take my place!” Liam says, grasping my right leg. The two boys switch places, but this time, I don’t give in so easily to Liam. I shake my head left and right, not wanting to be kissed.

“Sophie,” Louis warns, catching my attention.

Liam takes me completely by surprise. As soon as my head is turned towards Louis, his lips attach onto the sweet spot in my collar line, causing me freeze, before moaning in delight. My thoughts are a jumbled mess as his hands trail down my body, groping my breasts ever so lightly. His naked torso pressed against my clothed one arouses me slightly, rendering me vulnerable to his touch.

 The brunette softly nips the inside of my neck, making me groan and buck my hips in appreciation. He grunts, grinding his hips into mine before unbuttoning my top and undoing my pants. The instant they’re untied, the boys pull them off excitedly, only to be met with another set of clothes. They groan and I manage push Liam off me in their moment of weakness, only for the boys to catch me again, this time Zayn on top of me.

“Shit Soph... How many layers did you put on?” Harry asks, holding me down roughly. I don’t answer, but Zayn pokes through my clothes.

“She has three more sets of clothes, including this one,” Zayn informs. They inhale in surprise.

I huff and pull against the Harry’s, Louis’s, Niall’s and Liam’s grips without great accomplishment.

“Take them off already!” Louis grunts. Zayn nods but somehow, I manage to wrench my body around, making him fall off. I’m about to crawl my way up to the head of the bed, but Niall and Louis pull me back down on my back roughly.

Zayn gets back on me, anger fresh on his features. He pinches my thighs, making me wince and jump. I whine.

“You have no idea how excited I am to be inside that gorgeous body of yours...” he grunts, rolling his hips into mine. Every single one of my muscles is aching from me straining against their grips. I’m too worn out to fight as they pull the skirt and shirt off my body. “Oh where’s you feistiness?” Zayn frowns.

I shake my head, my body quivering.

I jolt sideways once more as he attempts to latch his lips with mine.

I whimper in pain as nails dig into the scars on my wrists.

“Lads not too harsh on her wrists,” Niall stresses. They oblige as Louis replaces Zayn over me. His hands skim my shorts and I see his intentions clearly.

“St-stop,” I plead. “Just take the clothes off, don’t touch me there.”

Something flashes in his eyes.

“For now,” the blue-eyed boy agrees, sighing reluctantly, before pulling his fingers away. “But I’m still removing these.” The striped tank top and shorts are off in a matter of seconds, leaving me in the silky nightdress.

It’s now Harry’s turn to undress me after Louis gets off. Curly straddles my hips, playing with the hem of the dress. I look at him challengingly, daring him to continue.

“Gave up fighting?” Harry coos, his hand brushing some strands of hair out of my face. The boys are all alert on what I might do next, but the thing is, I do nothing. I keep glaring at Harry, not wanting to admit my defeat. _I may have lost a battle, but not the war._

 His cold hands slide under the dress, running up my thighs and to my stomach, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he pulls my panties downwards and throws them God knows where. His probing hands head higher and lightly grope my chest, causing me to shiver in displeasure at the coldness on his fingertips on my nipples. His breathing gets huskier as he plays with them under the silk fabric, the nipples perking up and hardening at the treatment.

My eyes close without my permission, head lolling backwards in bliss. I find myself unable to prevent Harry from lifting my last piece of clothing off my body with his teeth, lost in the pleasure of his continuous pinching and pressing on my breasts.

Louis is the one who take the clothing completely off, while Harry licks slowly in between the valley of my breasts, making me writhe. The boys all reflexively immobilize me, but release their holds as soon as they realise I’m squirming in pleasure.

Harry’s tongue leaves a wet trail down to my navel, then back up to my neck, before Harry lifts himself up to kiss me passionately. My lips respond to the kiss, automatically letting him explore my mouth with his tongue. He groans and presses himself hard against me, wanting to leave no space between our bodies.

Harry pulls back from the kiss a few seconds, admiring my body.

Irritated, I bring my arms up to my chest, but he’s faster, and he catches both wrists easily in one hand. He holds them over my head, and his gaze never leaves mine as his mouth descends on my right nipple. I purse my lips in a hard line, holding in a moan as he sucks intensely. His eyes are laughing at mine when he sees I actually enjoy the effect his mouth has on my insatiable body.

His lust coated gaze lingers as he worked his magic on the other nipple. This time, I bite my lip hard to avoid moaning out loud.  Leaving my breasts alone, Harry leans over to my face, and kisses me hard and forceful, his tongue tracing the outside of my lower lip before French kissing the life out of me. _But damn he’s a good kisser_ , I think reluctantly, fighting against myself to just giving in. He kisses me some more, before pulling away, his beautiful lips swollen.

“She’s ready,” Harry informs.

His breathing is irregular as he gives his place to Zayn.

I start struggling between the transitions of the two, but Zayn rapidly holds the back of my head and slams me into the bed. Keeping my eyes open, I try pushing his body away from mine, but he and his stupid strength don’t budge. 

Instead, he grabs my right leg and brings it around his hip possessively.

Refusing to give in to lust, I tear my lips away from his and try shoving him away again. His lips go down to my earlobe, butterfly kissing his way down the nape of my neck.

“Come on darling. You enjoy this don’t you…” he trails on lowly, his voice oozing sex.

I close my eyes and moan. He smirks on my sensitive skin, nipping slightly. Eyes still shut tight, I stop struggling completely as Zayn nuzzles and sucks my neckline, pressing his leant body harder against mine.

I moan again, my body betraying me.

His kisses go lower, heading towards my breasts just like Harry had previously done.

Realizing I actually let him play with me without protest; I re-open my eyes and continue struggling, angry after my aroused body.He holds me down easily, removes his pants and boxers and takes his erection in his hands, rubbing it against my swollen clit teasingly.

“You better relax now, or it may really hurt,” he advises, pressing the head in. I start thrashing in protest, but he pushes himself in fully, kissing me as he does so. Groaning, I concentrate on the kiss to forget the pain, blending in passion and rage together as one. Zayn flips us around so I’m on top, his hands digging into my waist. I’m not in pain, but I’m not exactly enjoying the whole ordeal either. Especially not the four other pairs of eyes ogling my body.

“Move,” he orders. I tentatively start rolling my hips onto him, his hands guiding my movements. He starts groaning and I know I’m doing the right thing.

“My turn,” I hear Louis say from behind me.

I moan loudly when his index finger enters me slowly, scissoring its way into my ass.

“Please, not there!” I beg, clutching Zayn’s built shoulders.

Louis smirks and presses another finger in, ignoring me completely. 

He inserts another finger, then a fourth, tapping into higher speed and force.

“Come on, love. Cum with my name on your lips...” Louis groans, his fingers bruising my insides.

“N-n-no! I-I-I don’t wa-wa-nna,” I try protesting but it’s useless as Zayn lifts himself up to suckle a nipple.

That’s all it takes. “LOUIS!!” I scream his name so hard; he has to cover my mouth with his free hand. I can’t stop panting after the overwhelming experience.

 “There’s my girl,” he says cockily, “Now, relax,” he purrs beside my ear, compelling me to slow my breathing, and brace myself for what would happen next. He enters me from behind carefully and stops, letting me adjust to his size.

I gulp nervously, while he penetrates painstakingly into my small body, pain overtaking the pleasure.

I’m gripping the sheets so solidly my knuckles turn white. But Louis starts kissing my back, from the bottom of my shoulder blades to the nape of my neck, calming me lightly.

“Move,” Zayn demands, his hands back on my waist. Obliged to do so, I start rolling my hips into Zayn’s, feeling Louis shift with extra care.

 After only a couple seconds of my slow thrusting, the boys aren’t able to hold back any longer and they roughly ram themselves in and out of me at a bruising pace. My eyes close and I moan loudly, my moaning mixing with the two boys’ grunts and groans of pleasure. I can’t even hold myself up anymore.

“Zouis,” I whimper, feeling on edge already. Their pace fastens and I lose focus, spots dancing all over my vision as I’m taken to seventh heaven and back.

“Sophie!” They both utter, shoving themselves as deep as possible before emptying inside my body.

Louis’s and Zayn’s thrusts slow to a stop, before they pull out. My eyes close in fatigue.

“Oh no. You are not going to sleep right now,” Niall objects, putting a can of something against my lips, urging me to drink. The taste of Red Bull fills my mouth I have the strong desire to spit it out.

“Oh no you don’t,” Liam says, clamping his hand over my mouth.

I refuse to swallow and start breathing out of my nose, but Harry plucks it with his thumb and forefinger, blocking all oxygen supply.

“Now swallow. We all wanna have a go since you all told us this morning that it would be okay to come tonight,” Harry says.

I hold my breath for as long as I can but give up, the energy drink going down my throat as I gasp for air.

“I’m tired!” I complain. “Just let me go to sleep and you can finish abusing me tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry; the energy drink will kick in a few seconds,” Liam shrugs.

“But I’m not even aroused anymore! It’ll hurt!” I complain.

“We’ll make sure to arouse you again beforehand,” Niall reassures, getting over me. I shut my eyes, desperately wanting to fall asleep right now. But before I know it, my heart beat quickens, the energy drink kicking in.

I get ready to push Niall off me, but once again, his kiss leaves me destabilized and powerless.

“Niall... Why. Are. You. Doing this to me?” I manage to say between feverous kisses. He groans.

“Stop talking and enjoy. I’m just taking you and making you mine,” he shushes silently before kissing me again, hands resting peacefully on my body.

“No!” I try shoving him away, but he overpowers me like he always does. “I-I-I, oh God!” I babble uncontrollably as Harry takes place in-between my legs, his rough tongue taking a rapid swipe at my clit. I make an effort to shut my thighs together, but Harry holds them firmly in place, taking another long lick. The action makes me moan on Niall’s mouth, squirming to get them both off me. Liam’s hands on my waist prevent me from doing so, his fingers lightly digging into them. Keeping his lips attached to mine, the blonde boy moves to the side, leaving some space for Liam to join the trio.

I hear a moan that comes from none of the three and I turn my head on the right, Niall’s adventurous mouth heading on my neck, to see Zayn and Louis stroking themselves back to life at the erotic show the other three boys were currently offering.

Liam’s mouth on my left nipple brings me vividly back to the three that were presently on me, the sensation eliciting a moan out of my tightly closed lips. I cry out again and feel juices run down my thigh as Harry’s skilful tongue probes all around my vaginal lips, before swiftly entering it.

I whimper as he starts eating me up, and I try pulling away from him. The curly-haired boy growls and drags me back harshly, making vibrations against my clit that sent me in a sudden moaning frenzy, boosted by having Niall making hickeys on my neck and Liam sucking and groping my chest.

“Harry.... Stop!” I plead without much conviction. “Gosh please!” I groan, Harry’s tongue taking a slow swipe.

“Please what Soph, I’m confused?” he says cheekily, flicking my nub softly. “Do you want me to continue doing this?” he starts, thrusting his tongue inside me roughly, earning an animalistic moan. He pulls out.

“Or do you want Niall to stop kissing you?” he asks licking his lips, his fingers ghosting my clit.

At the mention of his name, Niall had brought me closer to his body, kissing the inside of my neck at that particular sweet spot, groaning lowly.

“Or do you want Liam to stop playing with your gorgeous pair of breasts?” Harry continues, his digits still shadowing my lower regions teasingly.

Zayn’s and Louis pants are getting louder by the minute, the duo wanking themselves at a rapid pace.

“Or maybe you want us to stop altogether?” Harry finishes, before abruptly shoving two fingers inside me.

An inhuman moan makes way out of my lips and I cum hard on Harry’s fingers, my hands tangling into Niall’s and Liam’s hair. The boys smirk at my loud outburst.

“So your body clearly wants more, what does your mouth say?” Harry asks cockily, licking his fingertips provocatively.

“Choose wisely,” Liam adds.                 

“I fucking hate you Harry Edward Styles, for being able to make me feel so damn good all the time. And I fucking hate all of you for being so damn hot. But that doesn’t mean I’m your personal slut so go fuck yourselves instead, and leave me alone in my miserable world.” That’s exactly what I wanted to say. Like a boss. But what I really say is: “I’m not gonna let you take me without resistance. I’ll be fighting by the time you manage to put your dirty dicks inside me,” I spew heatedly, pushing every one of them as far away from my aroused body as possible. Not surprisingly, I don’t end up far, their five pair of arms all bringing me back to the bed.

“Wrong answer Sophie,” Zayn scolds while he and Louis grab an arm and splay me like an animal in front of the three other boys.

“Sophie? Why in the world can’t you behave properly? That just cost you another week to your stay with us,” Louis says as I fight against their iron grip.

“And I swear that if we don’t manage to finish this tonight, you won’t be meeting your friend tomorrow,” Harry seethes. That makes me stop struggling.

“That’s not fair!” I protest.

“Life isn’t fair. And we own you, so technically we shouldn’t even be having this discussion,” Liam points out. “But were nice enough to negotiate.”

“Wow. Massive thank you to you perverts,” I mumble, squirming in Louis’s and Zayn’s grasp.

“Look love; let’s just get this over with, and it’ll be all over,” Niall says, getting himself out of his pants. His fingers graze my entrance before he guides himself in.

I gasp in surprise as his girth fills me, but there’s no trace of pain.

He shuts his eyes in bliss, biting his lip before looking down at me.

“You okay?” he questions.

“Just….Just do something,” I get out, my eyes avoiding his.

He sighs, pulling out briefly before sliding back in. My eyes roll to the back of my head. For once. Just for once, someone is not trying to bruise my insides.

My head rolls on the pillow as he builds up a pace.

“Niall. Oh god Niall,” I whimper as my eyes close, his thrusts getting deeper. The effect this boy has on me is like a curse. I can’t bring myself to hate him even when he’s doing this without my complete consent.

 __  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

 

Using the headboard to propel himself harder into me, Niall groans and pants lowly in my ear, whispering sweet things for my ears only. _You’re so pretty love. So freaking pretty. I’m sorry._ I barely catch the last one as he releases inside me.

Panting, he grunts and kisses me, before pulling out and putting his trousers back on.

“Mate? Where ya going?” Louis asks.

“To my bedroom. There’s nothing left to do here, I’ve proved my point,” he explains simply, leaving my room without another glance.

The boys shrug and return their attention on me. I must admit that the fact that Niall isn’t there anymore, scares me. I bite my lip in nervousness and Harry groans.

“Don’t do that. You can’t simply sit there and bite your lip like that,” he whines, digging his hands into his hair.

“Sorry,” I mumble, looking down.

“Just let Liam finish alright? I think he has trouble with his hard-on,” Harry cuts dryly, prying my legs open.

“Just Liam?” I frown, taken aback. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Yes just Liam. Just give me a good show,” he instructs. _What? Harry Styles gives up on fucking someone? To have a show?_ ”

Liam immediately gets on the job, taking his boxers off and placing his head at my swollen entrance. He swiftly pushes in and he groans at the contact while I whimper at the sudden stretching.

I numb everything out. I forget I’m even naked in front of four boys. I forget I’ve just been used by five. I just zone out and wait for the whole thing to finish.

“Hey focus,” Liam purrs in my ear, giving my chest a squeeze.

I’m confused as Liam rapidly picks up a fast pace, planting kisses down my neckline and in the valley of my breasts. My head tosses to the side to notice Harry’s rubbing himself, his face concentrated on Liam and I.

 Harry covers his hand in cum as soon as Liam and I reach our summits, whimpers mixing with grunts and groans. Drained of all energy, I close my eyes and feel somebody tuck me into the sheets, as well as four kisses on the forehead.

 

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in _

_I own your heart_  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over


	23. I Scream

A body nudges mine, followed by a soft snore and a groan.

“Oh god Soph,” A voice mutters as a hand grips my chest possessively.

_Wait, what?_

Last night’s activities rush onto me like a bomb, making me sit up rapidly and push the hand off. The abrupt movement sends Harry and Louis tumbling down on the floor.

“What the heck?!” Harry grunts, rubbing his butt.

“Talk about a brutal wake up,” Louis grumbles, clutching some sheets to his naked form.

“Yeah well. Talk about a brutal night,” I can’t help snapping back, bringing the comforter around my naked body as Harry and Louis get back inside the bed.

“Oh shush. You enjoyed it. You were practically screaming moans,” Harry replies huskily while snuggling back into the sheets, imitated by Louis.

“No I wasn’t,” I mumble.

“Yes, you were,” Harry argues.

“No I―”

“Whatever,” Louis sighs sleepily, digging his face into a pillow.

“Where are Liam and Zayn?” I ask after a couple seconds.

“I think they’re sleeping in your pod,” Harry yawns.

“I hope that there wasn’t any Ziam sex that went on in there last night.... That sleeping area is supposed to be my sex-free space,” I say a-matter-of-factly.

Louis and Harry burst out laughing, waking Liam and Zayn. These last two groan loudly in exhaustion, making Harry and Louis laugh even louder.

Zayn and Liam’s tired heads peek out of my sleeping pod.

“What the hell man?” Zayn complains, getting up groggily. “Some people wanna sleep!” he bleats, shooting Harry and Louis dark looks before heading to his room.

“Yeah. Well. Umm. Since I’m up, I’ll go make breakfast,” Liam says sleepily. Not completely awake, Liam stands up and walks straight into the doorframe.

“Ouch. I’m so sorry,” he says to the frame, rubbing his head where it collided with the wood.

This time, I join Harry and Louis in their fits of laughter, highly amused by Liam’s clumsiness.

The brown-eyed boy gives us a friendly middle finger, and sighs, also chuckling at his gaucheness. I notice his eyes dart to my alarm clock.

“I think I’ll be making lunch instead. It’s almost noon already,” he remarks before leaving the room.

I fully process what he just said, slowing my giggling. _Shit! I’m gonna be late for my get-together with Alana_! I realize.

I curse and scramble off the bed, before being caught by Harry by the waist. He brings me closer to him, nuzzling into my neck.

“What’s the hurry sweet cheeks?” he mumbles. My breathing gets caught in my throat as Harry's and Louis's hands graze my thighs under the sheets.

“I have my date with Alana today remember? I have to be there in an hour!” I explain hurriedly, trying to get back off the bed. This time, Louis grabs me and brings me back down on the bed.

“You sure you don’t wanna have Larry sex before going?” he asks, eyebrows wriggling suggestively.

I make a gagging sound, annoying the both of them.

“Does that mean yes?” Harry asks, His fingers going higher up my thighs.

“No! I have to wash, dry and dress myself, as well as eat a bite or two, in a maximum of 45 minutes! And I wouldn’t have sex willingly with you two even if I would have the time!” I explode, struggling out of Louis’s grasp. I manage myself off the bed, leaving with the comforter to cover my body.

“We all know that’s not true!” Harry sing-songs cockily. I roll my eyes and grab clothes from my drawers.

“You two can have gay sex if you want though while I shower! I’m sure it’s nothing you haven’t done before!” I smirk. Both of them throw me a pillow which I easily duck, before skipping to the bathroom with the bed sheet tightly clutched around my waist.

I lock myself in the bathroom and quickly wash my hair and any trace of yesterday’s activities.

In a record time, I manage to finish showering, braid my hair, dress myself and even add a little make-up to hide the dark purple hickeys the boys did last night.

Smiling a bit, I get out of the bathroom and back into my room, half-expecting to see Harry and Louis in a full make-out session. But my room is empty, my bed done.

“Wow boys, I’m impressed,” I chuckle softly. My eyes lay on my TV, thoughts drifting to my lost dad. One thought leading to another, I think of Ashley. _Has she replied??? Can I make it out?_

I get excited and make sure my door is locked, before pulling the laptop out of under my mattress and logging onto Facebook.

2 New Messages.

 _2?_ Interrogations fly through my mind as I click on the button. The first one is from Ash:

 

Hey little cousin! Of course you can come over! It’d be my pleasure to spend the rest of summer with you, but You’ll have some explaining to do on why you’re in London alone! I have to warn you also: My family is gonna be spending sometime at my house two for a couple of days so don’t be surprised!

I’m always at home by four o’clock and I’ve already prepared the guest room for you!

I don’t have a car, but I’m pretty sure you can take the bus to my address: 1345 Horan Street.

Hope to see you really soon!

Ash –xoxoxo-

 

 _Horan Street? How ironic,_ I think, but rapidly push Niall out of my head and start making a plan for evasion. _So now that Ashley’s expecting me, maybe I can figure something out with Alana,_ I conclude mentally. I move on to the second message. It’s from Emily, one of my childhood friends that used to live next door before she moved to Mullingar. References to Niall seem to be popping out everywhere, but I start reading anyways.

 

Hey Soph! It’s Em! I know it’s been awhile, but I’ve wanted to talk to you! I’ve had this crazy dream where you were gonna go to school in Mullingar Anyways I know that’s unlikely but I wanted to talk to you anyways J It’s been a while huh? How’s life?

Love ya and tell me some news,

Emily

 

I’m left astounded, but I reply anyways:

 

Wow. Emily, you totally caught me off guard. Weirdly, you are right; I might be going to school in Mullingar... Just maybe. I’m in London right now. But I’ll let you know when it’s confirmed though okay? Its nice talking to you again Em... I really missed you.

Soph

 

I click send and sigh, putting the laptop away. I glance at my alarm clock and curse. _I only have five minutes to grab a bite!_ I speed down the stairs, leaving all the boys gaping.

“What got your knickers in a twist, sugar plum?” Louis asks calmly, munching on a sandwich.

“Hurry your asses you lazy boys! I’m gonna be late!” I say, stuffing food into my mouth.

“You’re the one that took an eternity in your room,” Zayn points out, taking a sip of milk.

“Because I was―” I stop myself from telling them what I was really doing.

“You were what?” Harry asks, curious.

“Never mind,” I grumble, filling my mouth with more food.

“I know what you were doing!” Curly exclaims, anger flashing into his green orbs.

“Wh-wh-what?” I babble stopping in my feeding frenzy, a terrorized expression on my face.

“You were touching yourself! With none of us to watch you!” he scolds.

I exhale in relief.

“Right,” I say starkly, rolling my eyes. “So today’s pleasuring session is done with.”

“No, no, no. You’ll have to do it again sometime later,” Niall protests. “And I’ll be the one watching.”

“Fine,” I shrug, not in the mood for debating. “Now hurry! Or I’m gonna be late!” I say running to the entrance after grabbing a muffin.

“God women!” Zayn whines. The boys grunt in acknowledgement.

“Hey! I heard that!” I object, tapping my foot.

“Whatever. Get in the car,” Harry groans, not wanting more complaining.

“Which one? You guys have five!”

“Get in mine,” Louis proposes, grabbing my arm and pushing me to the passenger seat. The four other boys get inside Liam’s car as I buckle my seat belt.

“Will I get a blowjob?” Louis pleads, starting the engine.

“No way José,” I protest, rolling my eyes.

“Why?”

“My mother taught me not to put small things into my mouth,” I retort cheekily.

“Yeah right, the mother that sold you,” Louis replies dryly. That hits home. I rub my arms, uneasy. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for,” he says after a couple minutes of driving. “I’m just really crabby right now. Got this weird gut feeling in the pit of my stomach and it’s unnerving.”

“Nah it’s alright...” I reply softly. “I deserved your retort. I know for a fact what I said about your... ummm...size, isn’t exactly true.” I continue carefully, red flaming my cheeks in embarrassment.

His face lightens up at my ‘compliment’.

“You think so? Am I like really big for you or―”

“Now don’t get cocky Tomlinson,” I scold, cheeks flushing redder. “It’s not like I have an experience in dick sizes. You guys took my virginity remember,” I respond with as much indifference as I can muster.

He chuckles and sighs, shaking his head.

“Can you stop with the ‘I don’t care’ act? We all know we marked you psychologically when we took that sweet thing of yours,” Louis says, parking his car next to the ice cream shop that was decided as a meeting place by Alana and I.

The other car parks beside us, and all heads turn to look at me expectantly when the engines shut off.

“Look I don’t know how you’re planning to do this exactly, but I wanna be _alone_ with Alana,” I say, emphasizing on the word ‘alone’.

“Don’t worry sweet cheeks. Go in first, we’ll follow after,”  Harry says smugly.

“Awww come on! Alone!” I press, pouting my lip.

They’re about to give in but Liam brings them back to order.

“Stop whining and do as we say!” He snaps suddenly. “I swear you’re the luckiest ‘kidnapped’ person alive! I can’t even believe were doing this for you! After all your clumsiness with information at yesterday’s supper.”

“Alright alright! No need to get tetchy,” I say, backing up a little. “But no I’m not the luckiest person kidnapped because I’m stuck with you assholes...” I mumble the last word, heading for the door.

“What was that?” Harry questions with a harsh tone.

“Thank you so much guys for letting me do this! I love you sooo much!” I reply sarcastically in a sickly-sweet voice.

“Enough! Get your perky ass in that shop now, or you’re not going at all,” Zayn silences.

“Or else what?” I challenge, ignoring his last statement.

“Soph,” Niall’s sexy Irish voice starts. _Wait sexy? He punished you yesterday! But he was sweet and loving and it felt sooo... Ok. Shut the fuck up brain._

“Or else it won’t be your ass that’s gonna be going somewhere, it’s something that’s going to go in it,” Zayn finishes, his voice taking a dangerous edge, his amber eyes glinting with untamed lust.

I’m about to retort something cheeky, but Louis interrupts me.

“Guys we shouldn’t even let her do this, there’s something about her today that doesn’t feel right,” he starts.

“I’m as innocent as a lamb, and I’m going in right now. Are you happy now?” I say, turning to the entrance of the building.

“Oh babe you’re far from innocent...” Harry chuckles behind me. I spin around furiously.

“Go fu―”

“Choose your next words carefully,” the curly-headed boy suggests with a lopsided grin. _Fuck you Styles._

I want to smack his dimpled-grin off, but after wisely deciding that I’ve pushed my limits far enough, I enter the ice cream shop, a bell announcing my entry. I immediately spot Alana in a booth against the window, near the door. She has two ice creams bowls, coated with chocolate syrup and topped with a cherry.

 I rapidly head over to her. “Hey!” I sigh, sitting down in front of her.

“Hi! I ordered already, hope you don’t mind. How’s it―”

“Look! We don’t have time for unnecessary talking. I don’t have much time to explain, but One Direction are gonna come here in less than a minute, and I don’t want them to hear what I’m about to say to you, or they’ll punish me whatsoever. So we’ll have to have a normal girl-to-girl conversation, but we’ll talk about real things through pen and paper. We’ll pass notes under the table to avoid attention. Do you have two pens and a piece of paper?” I practically word vomit on the poor girl.

I’m nervous and fidgety as she fumbles in her purse for what I had demanded.

“Ummm... Ye-yeah. Wait a sec, here ya go,” she blunders, handing me the objects.

“Thanks,” I say picking them up. “You don’t like One Direction do you?” I ask her, making sure that there wouldn’t be any superfluous fan girling.

“Should I? I mean, you make them sound like they’re bad,” she says carefully, biting her lip.

“They are. I swear. They are just a bunch of horny, perverted boys.”

“Why would you say that?” She asks, digging her spoon into the ice cream.

“Because they are practically―”A bell tinkles and the familiar cologne of the boys fill my nostrils.

Harry grazes my arm whilst he passes near us, his closeness making me jump. My eyes lock on their backs as they sit in the booth right next to ours, into direct hearing range.

“So what are you gonna do this week-end?” I ask, starting a conversation while I write on the paper:

**_They bought me. They’re using me for their own entertainment._ **

I pass her the note, keeping an eye on the boys’ heads in front of me. I watch with a small pang of jealousy, an overly exposed waitress taking the boys orders. Their wandering eyes kept silhouetting the outside of her body and her cleavage with appreciation. They’re deliberately flirting. And for an unknown reason; it irritates me that she gets some kind of attention from my boys. _Wait what? My boys? Soph, you just went nuts._

Alana’s eyes widen as she reads, before she starts scribbling while answering my question.

“Nothing much. Just working I guess. And you?” she answers, passing me the note as I take a nip out of the ice cream, keeping an eye on the boys as they get their own orders.

I look down on the paper.

**_Oh my God! Is it weird that I believe you? You should call the cops like, now!!!!_ **

“Nothing much also...but the boys are organizing a party in two weeks, would you like to come?” I improvise. From the corner of my eye, I see them stiffen, stealing quick glances at me. I snigger at their looks, and write something on the sheet.

**_No! No cops because if ever they find out, I’d be men meat, literally. No, I have a plan to escape, and I’m putting it in action in two weeks (Party). Are you willing to help me?_ **

“I’d be glad to come!” she exclaims as I pass her the piece of paper. “What time shall I arrive? And what’s the address?” she demands, lowering her head to read the note. She nods her head furiously before jotting a few words.

**_Yes. I’m gonna help you._ **

I sigh in contentment. “2913 Belvedere Road,” I say, recalling the address. “Be there at eight,” I smile at her appreciatively, and finish eating my ice cream, ignoring the boy’s faces.

After a few minutes of innocent chitchatting about clothes and stuff, the boys take me away from Alana, the latter giving me a sympathetic smile before I’m forced to leave. 

“Now, what’s about that party you organized?” Louis asks once we’re back in his car and driving.

“I just thought it’d be nice to have company. You guys could invite friends also. It could be fun,” I reply as innocently as possible.

“I think we shouldn’t allow you to attend such a thing,” he says.

“Pretty please?” I beg, pouting my lower lip.

He hums and his fingers strum on the steering wheel rhythmically to the music as he tries figuring my intentions out.

“Ok fine. It’ll take place, only if you’re a good girl and have no escape or suicide attempts ‘till then. Understood?”

“Yay!” I exclaim.

“Now can I get a blowjob?” he pipes up.

“Ugh no,” I retort, already feeling demoralised by their perverted side.

“Why not? I’ve given you something you want, you should be grateful and return the favour. That’s how one and one go.”

“You’re unbelievable, smartass.”

“But you love that ass right?” he replies cockily, wriggling his eyebrows seductively. “Of course you do,” he chuckles lightly, seeing my face flushing pink.

“So are you gonna explain our agreement to the boys?” I ask timidly.

“Of course. It’s all gonna be taken care of,” he reassures, driving the curve to the driveway.

Soon enough, we all pile inside the boys’ home, everyone except Louis arguing against the party I had just initiated. Louis calmly explains them the deal and all, and finally manages to get a grunt of agreement from the lads.

The rest of the day ends up to be pretty lifeless; the boys not letting me set foot outside under any circumstance and  one of them always having their eye on me.

I’m glad when I’m finally sent to sleep, nobody realising that I hadn’t had my daily dose of self-pleasuring.


	24. Mixed Emotions

It was quarter to midnight when I stepped outside my room, and headed downstairs. I’m shocked when I fall upon a mass of blonde hair sitting on the couch.

“Niall?!? What are you doing here at this time of the night?” I whisper towards his figure in the living room.

It’s storming outside and I couldn’t lull my eyes to sleep, frightened by the terrible sounds of nature. 

Pulling my hair into a bun, I head over to him, the chilliness of the floor on my bare feet making shivers rise on my skin.

“I could ask you the same question,” the Irish boy responds, lifting his blue eyes to mine for a brief second, before turning them back to a random magazine he had in his hands.

“Couldn’t sleep,” I mutter, sitting with him on the couch.

“Same here,” he says, inching his body closer to mine. The heat of his body is so welcoming I can’t resist cuddling with him. I suddenly feel very self-conscious, knowing my lacy camisole and sweat pants don’t leave much to the imagination, especially considering I have no underwear. I reluctantly pull myself a little farther away from him.

Niall’s body turns to face mine, and he cocks his head to the side curiously.

 “Have something to propose to pass time? We still have a couple hours before the other lads wake up,” Niall states, placing the magazine down on the table. I think for a couple seconds.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” I say with a scheming smile on my face. Then I tackle him playfully on the couch.

“Oomph!” He falls on his back, taken by surprise as I straddle him proudly. His surprised state doesn’t last long. I catch the look of challenge briefly clouding his eyes a second too late; he switches us around, his body hovering over mine, Niall starts tickling me to tears.

“Enough, enough!” I beg after several minutes, but the Irish boy doesn’t relent his torture. “You’re my friend so stop tickling me!” His hands immediately stop touching me, but he stays there, straddling my waist.

“But it’s fun to see you squirming in delight under me!” he taunts.

“You do know that what you just said had a double sense right?” I say seriously, quirking an eyebrow.

He nods with a smirk plastered on his face and I roll my eyes.

“But now what are we gonna do?” The Irish boy bursts out suddenly, his smile fading slowly.

Suddenly, I catch sight of a cooking magazine.

“I know”, I say standing up slowly, after stretching myself a little bit. I grab the cooking magazine from the table and look at its cover. “How about this?” I suggest, showing him the cover of the magazine with the triple fudge chocolate cake.

“Yes!” Niall cheers, kissing my cheek. Heat rises on my skin where he touched me.

Still clasping the magazine, I take the lead to the kitchen.

Putting the magazine on the side of the table, I begin searching through cupboards. I find an Irish apron and a green chef hat. I put them on, and take a large bowl from under the counter. “So, where do we start?” I ask Niall as he eyes me up and down with a smile.

“I guess we should start with the butter?” Niall says, walking to the fridge. He takes two pounds of butter, drops them on the counter.

“That’s way too much! What are we going to do? Bake a cake for an orphanage?” I joke, eying the huge mass of butter.

“But I want _that_ much butter!” Niall states smirking.

“We’ll then, if were to have more butter, we have to get rid of those other ingredients,” I say casually, inching slowly towards the bag of flour.

“Need to get rid of other ingre-…?” Niall stops short in his sentence as I grab the bag of flour and raise one eyebrow at him.

“No, love. Please Soph. You’re not going to… Are you…? NO!” Before Niall can do anything, I grab a handful of flour and I throw it at him, giving him a powdery white face “You…” He says totally surprised, his nose and mouth completely covered. “This is war!” Niall yells at me before taking the other bag of flour, tosses my chef hat aside and completely empties it on the top of my head. “Oops”, he grins mischievously, backing up.

“Look what you did to my hair!” I groan loudly, showing him the wisps of white powder. His face clearly says: you asked for it.

I grab eggs from the fridge.

“Payback time,” I say before jumping on him and cracking two on the top of his blond hair. The sticky stuff is everywhere, dripping in his face. He reacts quickly, hurdling the carton of milk in my face. _Thank God for my apron._  
      Our banter continues and we completely wreck the kitchen, not caring about anything at all.

“We’re going to have to clean up before the boys wake,” Niall breathes out once we’re out of ammunition, still chuckling. He approaches me. “You got flour on your lips,” Niall says, eyes focused on my lips. I bring my hand up to wipe it off but he stops me. “Let me help you with that,” he says before kissing it off. I kiss back, deepening the kiss and bringing him closer to me.

Niall grips my hips and lifts me on the countertop, putting himself in between my thighs without breaking the kiss. His hands explore my clothed body, and slip in my sweat pants. He groans loudly on my lips and bucks his hips a little when he realizes I’m not wearing any underwear. His probing fingers ghost along my clit, teasing me.

“Niall we’ve gotta clean up,” I shake my head, getting his hand out of my sweats.

“What’s happening here?” A husky voice interrupts. Niall hides his hands behind his back. My head whips to the sound source, to see a very tired-looking Harry leaning in the kitchen’s doorframe, with his arms crossed. He quirks an eyebrow at us.

“Just a little cooking,” I say, looking back at Niall.

“Sure it is," Harry responds knowingly. “I bet that’s why the kitchen is a right mess?”

“Imma clean it up,” Niall exhales, rubbing the back of his neck.

“And while you do that, I’m going to clean Sophie upstairs,” Harry nods. My eyes meet Niall’s for a brief second before Harry’s pulling me away. _Hmm... I smell jealousy._

_The British boy pulls me upstairs quickly but quietly and pushes me into a bathroom, locking it behind him._

_“Why bother locking the door if apparently everybody has the key to every lock?” I ask, right before being roughly silenced by Harry’s lips on mine. I don’t respond to the kiss, feeling something wrong about his behaviour. He urges his weight against mine, making me backup and press flat on the door. I push him away. “Harry! What’s wrong?”_

_“Stop using that beautiful voice of yours... It might just spare us some time,” he groans. His lust glazed eyes meet mine for mere seconds, before he latches his lips back onto mine._ _Harry complimenting my voice? Not my body? Okay, something’s definitely wrong here._

_“Harry! Stop!” I beg between his feverous kisses._

_“No,” he retorts, hands aiming for my breasts. With newfound strength, I push him away._

_“What’s wrong with you?!?” I exclaim._ _Wow Soph. Since when do you care about his sanity so much?_

_He goes to kiss me again but I shove him away once more. “Harry Edward Styles!” I shout. “What’s wrong?!? Tell me, and then maybe I can try to fix it!”_ _There it goes again Soph... You’re playing the caring card._

_“You don’t have the right to tell me what to do!” he retorts, grabbing my wrists and hauling them over my head with ease. “I’m the one in charge!” Holding them in one hand, the other takes charge of taking off my shirt and camisole, lightly dusting off the leftovers of Niall’s and I’s food fight. Left topless, Harry palms my breasts one at a time, his thumb sliding slowly over each nipple._

_“You’re beautiful... You know that right?” he mumbles, nuzzling his head into my neck. His grip tightens around my wrists when I’m not moaning like I normally would._

_“Harry! You’re hurting me!” I complain._

_“Good.”_

_I struggle in his grasp, feeling his fingers digging too harshly in my skin. Harder than the usual_ _. Not good._

_“You’re acting out on anger?!?” I realise._ _If it would’ve been out of jealousy, the situation wouldn’t have been the same._ _“Hazza... What happened? Who hurt you?”_

_The curly-haired boy lessens his actions but doesn’t reply, kissing everywhere his lips can attach to._

_“Who hurt you Harry?” I repeat slowly._

_Harry looks deep into my eyes._

_“A girl hurt you right?” I say quietly._

_“Yes. She was my girlfriend before she dumped me for another guy and threw my heart into flames. And you put gas on the fire when I found you and Niall pleasing yourselves so openly on the counter. Now, because of that little act, I decided that you’ll play the girlfriend that broke my heart, and I’ll be the angry boyfriend,” he finishes heatedly. His actions are fueled by anger and betrayal as he rapidly rids me of my sweatpants and throws me into the shower, quickly undressing himself and entering the shower as well._

_Harry makes the water run, turns the temperature to hot and glues his body against mine, his mouth latching on mine again. Noticing I refuse to respond to his urging kisses, he decides to bring it up a notch and thrusts two fingers inside me. I can’t help it. I groan loudly, and he smirks, adding another finger inside my wet body._

His fingers start on a rapid and harsh pace, leaving me no time to adjust to his harshness. Harry digs his wet curls into my neck and bites the sensitive skin, once again marking me as his. I watch as water drips down our bodies, fascinated by the beauty of it all.

Harry retrieves his fingers, grabs his cock, strokes it a couple of times and shoves it furiously inside me, thrusting in and out without letting me any time to adjust. I don’t think I’m Sophie anymore to him. I’m that girl who dumped him.

“Ouch Harry!” I complain, lightly pushing against his shoulders to try gaining some kind of control over his harsh actions.

“Take it! You deserve it! You dumped me.” he growls back, ramming deeply inside me. I grab his face, forcing him to look into my eyes.

“Harry, it’s me. Sophie. I’m not her,” I try, thumbs sliding across his cheekbones. He slowly stops thrusting and I see tears of frustration mixing with the shower water. “I’m sorry,” I say. But he takes it as I’m still his ex-girlfriend.

“Oh you will be!” Brusquely, he restarts his actions and my lower regions are once again twisted in pain.

“Harry open your eyes. It’s me,” I repeat, forcing him to gaze into my eyes.

His pace slows down a little, losing stamina. A little pleasure makes way inside me.

I moan softly and he kisses my nose tenderly, before joining his lips with mine. Knowing he isn’t angry anymore, I respond to the kiss with immense satisfaction of having normal Harry back, and not the anger-driven one.

“I like you a lot Sophie you know that?” he mumbles suddenly, hiding in my neck.

His thrusts suddenly get passionate and more caring. “I’m gonna make you feel sooo good.”

Moans pour out as Harry rapidly hits my sweet spot. Groping my breasts lightly, Harry gives a few other thrusts and empties himself inside me with a loud groan as I also tip over the edge and orgasm.

Without saying anything, Harry pulls out, grabs the body wash and very softly, starts scrubbing off what is left of my food fight with Niall. _Well Harry... Aren’t you just full of surprises?_

 _“_ Here. All clean,” Harry says after a couple minutes of rubbing my body.

“Thanks I guess,” I mutter. “And about that girl―”

“I don’t wanna talk about it. It’s over,” he cuts me off harshly.

“Fine then. Your wish, my command.”

Taking me completely off guard, Harry hugs me tightly, our naked chests pressed against one another. “Thank you,” he mumbles in my neck. _Wow. Harry thanking me? Who is this guy and what has he done with Harry Styles?_

“You’re thanking me for what exactly?” I ask, a little bemused by his soft side.

“For reacting like you just did. Most girls would’ve kept annoying me on the subject.”

“I hope you do realize I’m not like most girls right?” I smirk, pulling away to gaze into his green orbs. _Stupid Soph. Most girls actually say that._

“You definitely aren’t,” he chuckles, rubbing his nose against mine in an affectionate manner. “And I like that a lot.”

Feeling his cock growing back to life against my thigh, I rapidly pull away, not really wanting a replay of his previous attitude that is to lusty for my taste.

“And why is that? Why do you like _me_ so much? You could’ve taken any other girl and claimed her as yours since you’re famous... Most of them are prettier anyways,” I say, keeping a safe distance between me and his now aroused body.

“First off, I really do like a good challenge. And if there was something your mom told us about before we gave her the VIP tickets, it was your rebellious attitude,” he responds, water dripping down his chiseled chest.

My gaze lingers longer than necessary on his wet chest, before I snap out of it as Harry talks again.

“And then we realized that you didn’t necessarily lead a good life with an alcoholic mother, no siblings, two friends and no father. Where did you say he went already?” He asks, eyes soft with compassion.

“I don’t wanna talk about him. He left me alone with unfulfilled promises, that’s all I can tell you,” I tell him, looking away, mood dropping at his mention.

 “And last, there’s the obvious fact that you’re gorgeously beautiful,” he continues lifting my face up to his, his eyes getting darker with lust by the second as he eyes me up and down.

“But there are pr―”

“Yes. There are prettier girls out there, but we wanted _you_. You with your feisty little attitude and cheeky remarks. You with all your imperfections,” he sighs. “Even if I had a girlfriend at that time, I wanted to possess you. I cheated on her, with you,” he says huskily, flinching a bit at the mention of his now ex-girlfriend. I feel uneasy about his remark.

The water feels excessively hot on my skin as he tosses some wet strands of hair out of my face. Before I can stop myself, I find my fingers gliding entrancingly on his defined chest and abs.

“Enough with the small talk, and on with the dirty,” he groans suddenly, latching his lips with mine passionately. He spins us around so my back is against the shower wall, his hands groping my ass to keep me up. “You have no idea how I want your tight walls pulsating around my manhood right now,” he growls, nipping my neck playfully.

“I’ve just had a really rough go a few minutes ago,” I complain, feeling his hardness press against my thigh. “Can I get a break please?” I ask, panting soft as he suckled one of my nipples.

“But I want you now! I’m horny now!” he retorts, fondling with the other breast.

“You’re always horny Harry...” a moan escapes my lips. “Why don’t you go ask Louis to jack you off? I’m sure he would.” I gasp as he lets go of me altogether, making me slip on the wet surface from the loss of grasp. I try slowing down my fall, and end up falling on my sore bottom with a yelp.

Scared, I look up at his eyes clouded with irritation. _Oh great job Soph. You’ve made him angry._

“If you are that keen on me and Louis together, you might enjoy what I have in store for you tonight!” he storms, fists clenched in fury.

“Won’t I ever get to sleep alone?!?” I scream, also fuming.

“Not in a near future with that behavior!” he bellows, storming out of the shower.

“I’m fucking tired of always being the sex toy!” I holler.

“Well get used to it! It’s the only way we can make things stay into your head permanently!” he shouts from outside the shower, before slamming the door shut.

“Fuck you!” I yell as loud as I can. He doesn’t respond. “Good riddance,” I mumble, lifting myself off the shower floor and turning the tap off. I grab a towel, tie it around my waist and walk to my bedroom door. I rattle the door knob a couple times and it doesn’t open. Then I see a note placed right above my head.

 

**Meet me in my room,**

**Zayn**

 

 _Fucking great. He must’ve locked it when I was in the shower._ I huff, crunching the piece of paper in my hands, before taking a solid grasp on my towel and heading down the hall to his room.


	25. Rape

I knock three times and hear his voice telling me to enter. Double checking that I do have a firm hold on the fabric that hides my nakedness, I enter his room, leaving the door open.

“Shut the door, babe,” his voice demands coming from the lump in his bed. His head pops out and he smirks at me, taking-in my almost state of nakedness.

“Why did you lock my room if nobody’s inside it?” I snap, not in the mood for pleasantries.

“To spend some alone time with you. Now shut the damn door and c’mere,” he growls.

 _Damn he has a temper,_ I note _._

“I have better things to do right now,” I snap.

“I don’t think so,” he scolds before bounding out of the bed. His hands grab my waist before I can register anything, and he pulls me on the bed over him.

I gasp, my fingers curling tightly around the towel to make sure it stays in place.

“Zayn! Let go of me right now!” I fume, fighting against his hands. “I’m not in the mood for this!”

“And why would I care?” he retorts, his fingers prying mine open. “It’s not like you have a choice in the matter anyways.”

I try clawing him but only end up pulling his camisole. Zayn tears my fingers away from the towel, and throws it in a corner after unrolling it from my body. Feeling exposed, I cross my arms over my chest and lift my knees to my stomach.

“None of that,” he scolds. Out of nowhere, he produces a pair of handcuffs. _What is it with them and those damn handcuffs?!?_

He flips me so I’m flat on the stomach, and handcuffs my hands behind my back. I wriggle a bit and his hand roughly makes contact with my ass.

Smack!

“Oww!”

“Stop moving!” he demands, his hand coming down once more on my behind. I whimper, biting my lip hard. _I have to get out of here!_

Suddenly, I roll off the bed and onto my feet, bounding for the door naked with my hands locked behind my back. I go to open the door, but smack myself mentally. _Your hands are behind your back you dumbshit._

“Guess your plan didn’t go as far as you thought it would right?” Zayn sneers, laying on his bed with his arms behind his head. “Soph. Get into the bed now.”

“No,” I snap, facing the door.

“You know what pisses me the most right now?”

“I don’t give a crap whether your pissed or not,” I retort boldly.

With great care, I sit my back facing him, and I curl myself into a ball on the ground to get warmer.

“Well you should,” he hisses.

 I make a ‘pfft’ sound.

“Turn around when I’m talking to you,” he orders, but I don’t budge, knees pressed on my forehead. “You know why you should care about me being pissed?” he continues, his voice getting closer to me with each passing second. I don’t respond, ready to scream the second his skin comes in contact with mine. “Because when I’m pissed, I get horny. And rough. And pitiless,” he grabs me from behind by surprise and hurls me on the bed like I weigh a feather. Which I don’t. I’m startled for mere seconds.

“Oh yeah girl... You’re in for a very rough ride,” Zayn approves, holding me immobile as I furiously start struggling against his strength with only my legs. His fingers dig deep inside them, making sure I’d have bruises later on. I whimper.

“Stop it!” I plead. _Niall come and save me._ I can’t muster the plea, frozen in fear.

“That’s nothing.” He smirks, his fingers digging deeper to make me stop moving. “I was gonna pleasure you a little before actually getting inside you, but you lost that privilege when you decided it was okay to get off the bed and get mouthy.”

Placing my hips in-between his thighs, he removes his shirt, revealing his tattooed chest. I writhe under him, trying to make him fall off, but I only get him to harden. _Niall’s going to come and get me._

“Keep thrusting those hips, you’re getting me excited,” he grunts, rolling his hips into mine harshly.

Zayn roughly pinches my nipples once or twice before he’s taking of his boxers to free his hard-on. For the first time since I’ve been kidnapped, I am truly terrified. I have nothing to soothe the whole thing. He doesn’t even make me a little wet to make it less painful. _Niall’s going to come and get me._

“See how ready it is already? Let’s not make it wait any more,” he says, parting my thighs open roughly. _Niall’s going to come and get me._

I scream as he rams himself in hard, his hand clamping over my mouth as he does so. Every part of my lower body is screaming pain as Zayn keep’s shoving himself inside me without letting me any time to adjust. The only thing he cares about is the sick pleasure it gives him to rape me like that. Because this really is rape. Because for once, there is no care whatsoever about how I feel or if I get some form of pleasure or not. There’s not an ounce of pity as he thrusts restlessly into me.

The painful minutes of torture finally end as he slows his thrusts.

Suddenly, something hits me hard: I didn’t take the pill this morning.

“Zayn! Don’t cum inside me!!!” I beg. He’s on the verge, and pulls out right before emptying his contents on my stomach and the sheets.

“You better have a godamn reason for this!” he pants angrily.

“I didn’t take the pill this morning!”

“And you wouldn’t wanna have little Zayns running around right?” he rolls his eyes.

“No! Of course not!” I spew from under him. He shrugs and spins me around, undoing the handcuffs.

“You’ll have to wash these sheets though; I’ll leave them in front of your door,” he says as I try wiping the substance covering my stomach with the kleen-x he hands me.

“Great. Now I’m a maid,” I mumble. “Don’t bother leaving them in front of my door, I’ll just leave with them right now,” I say with a strong face, tucking the sheet under my arms and around my naked body. My thighs are burning like hell, but I make way to my room anyways. The door is open and another note is posted.

 

Found this locked. Didn’t think you’d like moving around

the house in nothing but a towel. ;)

Your cook, Niall

 

I smile sadly. _You’re just a tad too late_ _Niall._

I sigh shakingly and walk in, before closing the door. My strong mask fades rapidly as I take a shy look at my thighs. I wince. The skin is raw, and bruises are already starting to form.

A sob finally escapes my lips, my whole body trembling. Seeing Zayn’s damage almost makes the pain worst. Makes it all the more real. Zayn opens my door in nothing but a towel. _My towel._

“Get yourself together,” he orders. “This time wasn’t any different from your other ones. But I swear if you show Harry these,” he says, pointing the bruises on my lower half, “Next time will be worst,” he promises.

I nod and he shuts the door, heading for the shower.

Tears sting my eyes as I put on girl boxers and a loose tee, before snuggling into bed and letting the tears fall freely on my face.

After a couple minutes, there’s a soft knock at the door.

“Get the fuck away!” I scream crying, hugging one of my pillows tightly. I keep my teary face hidden in my pillow as someone bursts into my room.

“How many times have we warned you about language Sophie?!?” I recognize Harry's angry voice immediately.

I start shaking madly weeping into my pillow some more.

“Sophie! Answer me now!” his voice demands. The weight on the bed shifts. “So― ” he stops short. “Why are you crying love?” His voice brusquely takes a caring edge. He rubs my back softly, pulling the pillow away from my arms.

“Please don’t touch me,” I beg, grabbing another pillow. He pulls it away from me again, holding my wrists softly in his hands.

“Why?”

“You’re going to hurt me!”

“Did I ever really hurt you?” He asks.

“Things could change,” I hiccup. “You are unpredictable. The lot of you! Driving me crazy!”

“Soph. Look at me.”

I refuse to look up at him.

“Please,” he whispers.

My teary eyes slowly meet his green ones filled with concern.

“What happened?  Did I do this to you? If I did.... I’m truly sorry,” he says softly, rubbing my back soothingly.

“It’s n-n-not you,” I sob some more. Harry cradles me into his arms and let him. He kisses my hair, before resting his chin on the top of my head, his hands rubbing the outside of my thighs trying to appease me. Digging my face in to his chest, I cry again.

All of a sudden though, one of his hands slides to the inside of my thigh. I jump away from him.

“Go away!” I holler. “Leave me alone! You’re no better than him!” I scream, scuttling as far as him as possible while staying on the bed. His eyes harden as he eyes the insides of my thighs.

“Oi! Boys!” Harry calls, his eyes never leaving the inside of my thighs.

At that moment, Niall, Liam and Louis rush in my room.

“Where’s Zayn?” Harry barks.

“He just got into the shower,” Liam explains, just as we hear water running. “Why was she yelling?” he enquires.

“What’s this?” Harry demands ignoring Liam’s previous question, motioning my thighs. Silent tears fall down my cheeks as I notice Harry’s angry features. His hands are clenching and unclenching, knuckles turning white. He looks just about ready to hit someone.

“Don’t hit me please!” I plead, hugging my knees to myself.

“Who did this to her?” Harry fumes, looking at the three boys.

“Did what? What does she have?” Niall asks worried, coming closer to Harry and I.

“Look at her thighs,” the curly-headed boy seethes.

“I can’t see anything,” Liam remarks, also coming closer, followed by Louis.

“Soph, open up your thighs,” Harry asks me gently.

“No! You’re gonna rape me!” I sob, hugging myself even tighter.

“Rape?!? What the fuck guys! Who raped her?” he rages, looking at each of them furiously. It’s a first to hear Harry swearing after the other boys, and it scared me even more.

“Technically we all raped her...” Niall says, worry creased on his forehead.

“But nothing _I_ ever did left her in this state!” he explodes. Harry takes a deep breath, before looking at me.

“Soph...Love. Who did this to you? It’s recent isn’t it?” he asks as gently as possible.

I don’t tell him, scared of what Zayn might do if he found I told them it was him.

“Look if you don’t cooperate...” he’s about to threaten me but catches himself. “Babe, can you just open your thighs so I can inspect the damage the person did?”

“If I do, I want Niall to hold me,” I beg. Jealousy flicks into Harry’s eyes but he nods anyway, motioning for Niall to proceed.

The blonde gets in bed, lifting me up on his legs. His arms encircle my waist lovingly, nuzzling into my neck. “Open your legs love,” he mumbles. I reluctantly pry them open, and all the boys gasp in shock. Niall stiffens and I wince as Harry’s fingers gently skim every bruise, before kissing each one of them.

“Better?” Harry asks, his green eyes meeting mine as he pulls back. I shake my head no. Harry about to say something but Louis cuts him.

“I know this is totally out of subject, but why are Zayn’s sheets in your room?” Louis asks, looking pointedly at the sheets.

“He-he-he wanted me to wash them,” I utter.

“And you said yes?” Liam asks, frowning.

“Well I had to because he had cu―” I clamp my hand to my mouth, not wanting to continue my sentence.

“He had what? Come on... You can finish what you just said...” Harry presses, kissing my fingers as Niall rests his head on my shoulder.

“Come on Soph... tell us,” Niall mumbles.

“He-he-he came all over them... ” the boys’ eyebrows all scrunch up together angrily and Niall becomes rigid. “But that was a long time ago!” I try covering up for what I just revealed. Zayn’s gonna kill me.

“A long time ago Soph?” Louis goes to the sheets, picking them up. He points some of the white specks on the sheets. “That is very recent,” he explains, before letting the dirty sheets fall back on the floor.

Harry’s eyes become slits in realisation as we hear the shower end.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Harry fumes, lifting himself of the bed. Louis pushes him down.

“Harry. Calm down,” the older boy tells him. “Violence won’t solve anything.”

“Zayn?!? Would you care to come in here for a minute?” Liam yells to him, also angry. _Since when does he care for me?_

Seconds after, the darker boy enters my room and I start shaking madly in Niall’s arms, clutching him tightly.

“Shhh. It’s okay Soph. You’re with me... no one will hurt you,” he reassures softly in my ear.

“Vas happenin’?” Zayn asks carelessly, looking at every face. Including mine. I shiver when our gazes meet.

“I don’t know... you tell us,” Harry burns. “What’s up with her?” he demands, pointing at me.

Zayn’s glares at me and I shrink in Niall’s arms.

“Don’t you dare glare at her,” Harry says really low, about to pounce at any moment.

“Why not? What did that bitch tell you?” Zayn retorts before Harry’s fist collides with his jaw. “What the hell man?!?” Zayn exclaims, rubbing his now sore jaw.

“She’s not a bitch,” Harry rages, struggling in Louis’s and Liam’s grasp.

“Well she was supposed to be! You said no strings attached when we first decided to own her! But no! You had to let your feelings get in the way!” Zayn seethes.

“Things change! And we all were clear that we wouldn’t hurt her like you did! She’s supposed to moan at least once before you take on the action!!!”

“That whore didn’t deserve to receive any pleasure from me!”

I flinch as the guys start fighting. Punches are thrown and insults are yelled. _Look what you caused Soph... The boys usually don’t fight... And because you’re there, they do._

“Can I go to the bathroom?” I hiccup in Niall’s arms, making all the boys freeze to look at me.

Harry wipes his bloodied lip.

“Yeah. Sure love,” he says tenderly, before taking me from Niall’s arms and into his. He brings into the bathroom with the spa, and sits me on the lid of the toilet seat. He stands there, looking at me.

“Can I be alone?” I ask. He nods.

“I’m right outside the door if you need me, okay?”

This time it’s my turn to nod. _Too much. Too much pain_. As soon as he closes the door behind him, I stand up, searching for something sharp. Opening a few cupboards, and find razors. I grab one, and place my arms over the sink, before sliding the sharp edge on my wrist. _I’m always the one causing the problems._ I wince at first, seeing a large amount of blood pooling into the sink. _Everywhere I go, something bad happens._ I slice again, the pain less present but the same amount of blood pouring out. I cut the other wrist. _No one really wants me._ The razor digs again in my skin, releasing another dose of pain. _Pain is good... makes you feel alive._ I convince myself, making a fifth cut. _Five cuts? I’m gonna name them Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn..._

I get dizzy, the previous white sink becoming a worrying burgundy colour. _Maybe I cut too deep this time..._

 Trying to stop the blood flow, I grab a towel, but I lose my balance and fall.


	26. Deep

My vision is hazy, figures blurry in front of me. Something cold is pressed against my forehead. The floor is chilly underneath me. I blink once then twice.

“Look! She’s gaining consciousness!” Four shapes rush around me. I feel woozy and all I can see are their indistinct faces. I try to sit up but some kind of force pushes against me, holding me on the floor.

“Don’t move,” a resonating voice advises as a hand is pressed on my shoulder to keep me laid down.

 I whimper in complaint and stubbornly try sitting up, without much success.

“Niall, Harry, help the stubborn girl sit,” the voice continues. Two pairs of hands carefully lift me up a sitting position, and help me keep it. I automatically hold the icepack in place on my head.

“Soph, how many fingers can you see?” the same voice echoes, holding up at my face what looks like twelve fingers at a time. I try focusing on them.

“Seven,” I reply shakingly. “No. Eight if you stop moving. Or maybe six?” my head throbs painfully. “I don’t know!” I give up angrily, throwing the ice pack in frustration.

“Don’t yell, you’re making things worse for yourself,” I now identify Liam as the one talking. Louis is the one that brings the ice pack back to me, softly pressing it the bump on my head.

“Keep it there, or it’ll swell,” he advises.

“Then let it swell,” I sigh negatively, taking the ice pack off my forehead. Louis rolls his eyes in irritation but I ignore him, looking around. _Ok. Why am I in the bathroom?_

“Now,” Liam snaps his fingers to get my attention. “How many fingers?” he asks, clearly holding up four digits.

“Four,” I say assuredly.

“Good.” It’s his turn to sigh. “It’s not that bad.”

“What isn’t that bad?” I ask, not recalling any recent happenings.

“You hit your head,” Liam explains. “You might have a very minor brain concussion but that's it,”

“What happened?” I ask, rubbing my temples. Harry and Niall let go of my back, and all the four boys place themselves in front of me, serious looks on their faces.

“I left you alone in the bathroom. Then you...” Harry was struggling with his words.

“Y-you cut-t yourself... ” Niall continues eyeing my arms, voice wavering slightly. “A-a-and then there was sooo much blo-blood a-and you lost balance I guess.”

“You fell and most likely hit your head on floor, because when I came in to check on you, I found you as white as a sheet, almost floating in a puddle of blood. It was horrible,” Harry ends ,on the verge of tears.

“He yelled for us to come and help you. We managed to stop the blood flow and all, but you wouldn’t wake up,” Liam continues, looking at me with soft eyes.

“We panicked, automatically thinking the worst, but then you were breathing,” Louis finishes.

“I’m just so glad you’re okay Soph.” Niall says, almost teary eyed. “I doubt we could've lived with ourselves...”

I look at the five fresh marks in the inside of my arms, the memory slowing returning.

“What do _you_ remember Soph?” Harry probes, his eyes red.

“All...” I say softly and slowly. “Zayn raped me...You guys started fighting because of what happened to me....I felt guilty since you guys usually never fight and I cut myself. Turns out I cut a little too deep this time,” I end, my fingers tracing the red marks. “Where _is_ Zayn?”

“He went out for a bit. He didn’t think you’d go all suicide, and now he feels bad.” Liam explains.

“I didn't try to kill myself,” I mumble lowly but nobody listens.

“He deserves to feel bad! Look what he did to her!” Harry explodes, motioning me. I close my eyes.

“We are not getting back into this Harry,” Louis groans. “Zayn is gonna apologize and it’s gonna be Sophie that’ll decide whether or not she accepts his apologies!”

“But she—!”

“Could you please stop yelling? You’re giving me a headache,” I say quietly, grabbing my head into my hands. “I think I’m gonna go rest for a bit...” I say, standing up wobbily. 

Hands automatically grab me and help me keep my balance.

I groan as my stomach suddenly gives an abnormal jerk, a disgusting substance making its way to my mouth. I find myself running for the toilet, before emptying my insides in it.

A hand softly rubs my back as I vomit again, another person holding my hair up. Confused, I’m on the brim of tears, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. The boys on my heels, I head to the sink, washing my mouth and hands. As soon as I see the scars and I start sobbing, tears streaming freely down my face.

“Shhh. It’s okay love... everything’ll be just fine.” Niall’s Irish voice soothes me, before engulfing me into a hug.

“Maybe she hit her head harder than we thought...” Liam remarks worriedly.

Somebody picks me up, but it’s not Niall.

Harry’s green orbs meet my teary ones.

“I’ll bring you to bed Soph. You need to rest,” he says quietly, hauling me out of the bathroom. _Wait that doesn’t sound right... I can’t sleep if I have a concussion..._ My head starts pounding and I stop thinking altogether _._ Carefully, Harry lays me on the bed and tucks me in before kissing my forehead.

“I'm so sorry for today love,“ he mumbles as he pulls away.

 I sigh softly at his gentle touch.

He’s about to leave but I stop him in his tracks.

“Harry?”

“Hmm...?” he responds turning back around.

“Could you sing me to sleep please?” I ask quietly, not sure if he’d accept or not. To my surprise, he lies beside me in the bed and pulls me closer to him.

“What do you wanna hear?” he questions, his thumb pad making circles on my cheek.

“Anything. Just sing please,” I sigh, already being soothed by his gentle caresses.

 Harry starts singing softly.

 

 _Isn't she lovely_  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love  
  


I smile as he starts playing with wisps of my hair, my eyelids closing without my permission.

“Are you still awake sweetheart?” he whispers.

I gently nod and he continues his signing.

 __  
Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love  
  
Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love

 

I drift to sleep as he kisses my forehead, leaving me alone to face torturous dreams.


	27. Cravings

I wake up screaming, in a cold sweat.

“What’s wrong?!? Are you all right?” It’s neither Niall’s nor Harry’s voice. It’s Liam’s.

I start crying, remembering my dream. Or should I say, nightmare.

“No I’m not alright...” I sob, my face in my hands. And then Liam does the weirdest thing ever. He gets in the bed and hugs me. Coming from him, it was surreal.

“What was it Soph...? What scared you?” he questions as my head drops on his shoulder.

 I cry some more, my face digging in the crook of his neck.

“Shhh... it was just a nightmare love... It’s not for real,” he tries, making me sob more.

“That’s the thing Liam... it was real! Zayn really raped me!” I cry out.

“I know I know... Look, let’s change these nasty ideas ok? I have just the perfect thing for you...Lemme go get it,” he says pulling away from me.

“Where are the other boys?” I can’t help asking before his hand reaches the doorknob of my bedroom door.

“They had to do some recording at the studio, but I decided to stay over and watch over you instead. I’ll just catch up with them another time,” he shrugs.

“Oh.”

Liam leaves my room, and I take that time to stretch fully and dry my tears, shuddering as I recall the vivacity of the nightmare. Suddenly feeling overheated, I toss my sheets aside and gasp. There’s blood on the fabric near my legs. _Wait a second..._

I rapidly find the source as I look at the date. It was bound to happen any moment now unless I was pregnant, the blood confirming just the opposite. _Thank God, I was a little worried that the pills wouldn’t work._

“Liam!” I yell. “I’m bleeding!”

He comes bursting in.

“What? Where? How?” Liam shoots the three questions simultaneously, all while holding something behind his back. He eyes my body warily. “Where?” he repeats.

“Calm down. I’m only on my period,” I sigh, motioning the blood on the sheets. “So I’m gonna need some stuff.”

He nods. “Fine, I’ll text Harry to get some on the way home.” Liam sits on the edge of my bed, his hands still behind his back. “So.... I bought you this, like three days ago as an apology for my roughness, but I didn’t want to give it to you until now,” he says, pulling out a cute stuffed turtle from his back. He hands it to me. “He’ll protect you from nightmares.”

I squeal in delight, hugging the stuffed creature with lots of affection.

“Thank you Liam!” I exclaim happily. I stare at it's big eyes full of wonder. Full of wisdom.

“Can I use your phone for a sec?” I ask Liam. “I need to find a name that suits him. Something cute that means with wisdom,” I add.

He nods, staying close to me as I tap away on his phone, searching for the perfect name.

“I’m calling him Padgett,” I decide finally.

“Why did you want a name that means wisdom?” The brunette asks once I've given him his phone back.

“Turtles live a long time. And I think that with time, one gains wisdom. So it's fitting,” I explain. “I'll tell him everything. Absolutely everything. And with his wisdom, he’ll tell me what to do,” I continue.

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration don’t you think? It’s a stuffed turtle, it won’t understand you,” he chuckles.

“Doesn't really matter right? I need something to talk to, even if it's inanimate.“

“Why can't you talk to us?”

“Because you guys don't deserve to know everything that's going through my head.”

“That's fair.” He nods his understanding.

“So.... This little fella was an apology for what you said?” I ask after a couple silent seconds where I had mindlessly played with Padgett’s legs.

“My lustful attitude towards you. I’m usually not this rough but I’ve had these strong cravings to be dominant recently and I’ve taken them all out on you. I’m sorry,” he apologizes, a small grin on his face.

“Well thank you for giving me a companion with whom I can share these happenings with, whether they are joyful or not.” I say quietly, giving him a warm smile and sitting the turtle on one of the shelves.

“But all this amiability doesn’t signify that I’m not mean enough to punish you when you deserve it. Because sometimes, you really do deserve to be put back into your place,” His tone takes a more severe edge, but he softens a bit. “Although, you’ve been quite good recently... I think it’s been a total of five days since you’ve tried to escape. Glad we made it clear that it didn’t do you any good to try to run away,” Liam finishes, giving me a playful tap on the shoulder before pulling his cell phone out from his back pocket once more. The brown-haired boy starts typing as I watch him, not sure about his objective with me yet.

Out of the blue, curiosity gets the best of me.

“Who are you texting?”

“Harry,” he shows me the screen. “I’m asking him and the other boys to stop by the pharmacy to get girl stuff on their way home from the recording,” he replies, before pressing send.

“I don’t even know how they will read that!” I exclaim. “There wasn’t one complete word in that!” I remark with a giggle.

“They’ll understand... They always do! My typing is not that bad!” he laughs.

“Well...”

Suddenly, my stomach screams hunger, making us chuckle in unison.

“You’re worse than Niall,” he sighs, shaking his head. “Why don’t you get dressed and meet me downstairs for lunch?” he  suggests, looking at the time before standing up from my bed.

“Houston, I do believe I have a problem,” I say stopping him.

“What is it?”

“Ummm... I’ll bloody other clothes if I get dressed now. I would really prefer just reddening my current attire, and not all of them. What would Louis say?” I say the end dramatically, putting a hand over my mouth.

“You don’t have anything? Like, absolutely nothing while we wait for Harry?” The brown-eyed boy questions, unease creased on his forehead.

“Well I did have some stuff in the sling bag I carried the day of my kidnapping, but nothing for more than a day.”

“Great! I’ll go get it for you!!!”

_What?!?!? They kept the bag I had that day? And I thought it was lost forever.... Maybe I could get my cell phone and a couple bucks. But crap. We’re in Europe. The money isn’t worth the same thing.... Oh how I miss Canada._

Liam comes back in my room with my bag, shuffling a little through it. He sighs, handing it to me.

“I don’t know what you need exactly, but take what is an essential requirement for your girl situation and leave the rest in the bag,.” he says, watching my every move carefully. I want to grab my cell phone. So bad. But I reluctantly leave it in the bag, handing it back to Liam after taking my ‘necessities’. He smiles.

“I’ll be waiting downstairs. Call if you need anything,”  he says. “And Padgett,” he adds looking at my stuffed turtle pointedly, “No funny stuff with the lady. She’s ours,” he says in a very serious voice before exiting my room.

I start laughing at his outburst, but then I sigh depressingly, almost regretting the fact that I didn’t grab my cell phone in the bag. Almost. _But who would I have called anyways? Maybe Ash? Nah...I’ll have to check for any recent e-mails sometime today though._

Exhaling loudly, I grab some clothes and my girl stuff, and head in the washroom.

After taking a short but refreshing shower, I clothe myself, tie my hair into a side ponytail and head downstairs, grabbing Padgett on the way.

“Hey! So... What’s for lunch?” I ask Liam, bursting into the kitchen.

“Nothing too complicated,” he replies, handing me a freshly made club sandwich.  Thanking him, I grab it and sit down, before digging into the food with appetite. He does the same with his, taking his time though.

“Wanna watch a movie?” he asks as we finish washing the plates, about half an hour later.

“Sure. Why not?”

“You can go pick one. There’s a box filled with them in the living room,” he informs, finishing the dishes.

Grabbing Padgett by the leg, I go on a hunt for a good movie with turtles. I finally settle on Nemo, and Liam joins me on the couch after I install it.

As the movie goes, I get cramps. Painful ones. I cuddle Liam as an attempt to get more comfortable, but my lower abdomen keeps screaming in pain. I groan at a particularly painful jerk of my ovaries, hugging Padgett.

“Are you alright?” Liam whispers.

“I just have cramps,” I mumble.

“Would you let me help you?”

Without waiting for an answer, he lays me with my back flat on the couch, his hands immediately lifting the hem of my green shirt.

“Li-Liam... I don’t wanna do this,” I say shakingly, clutching the stuffed turtle. _He isn’t gonna rape me.... Please don’t rape me...._

“Shhh...” he silences, his thumb pads skimming my abdomen. They stop over my ovaries.

With slow, precise movements, he starts massaging them. His fingers press in, making soothing circular forms onto my skin.

“Does that make it better?” he asks lowly.

I nod, my eyes closing as the cramps leave slowly. His thumbs press a little harder into my skin.

“Are the cramps gone now?” he questions, his hot breath on my stomach tickling me lightly.

“Yes. Thank you Liam,” I exhale sitting back up nervously, grabbing Padgett and hugging him tightly as we resume the movie.

Towards the end of the movie, I notice Liam start to fidget nervously, his gaze going down my body hungrily every once in a while.

“Liam... Are _you_ okay?” I question carefully.

“I-I-I just need...You. Oh God,” his hands cover his crotch as he no doubly gets aroused.

“I think I’m gonna go to my room,” I state nervously, standing up.

“No no no,” he objects, grabbing me and sitting me on his restricted growing erection. I wince. “I have to finish myself off before. You feel so good on me right now...” he moans.

“Let  me go,” I plead. He doesn’t release his grip.

I want to get away, but his grasp is firm on my hips as I struggle to get free. He seems in a daze, licking his lips occasionally.

“Liam! Please!” I beg again, tears stinging my eyes at the thought of being raped again. Slowly, Liam starts rolling his hips into mine, getting him even harder.

It is at that exact moment that the four other boys burst in through the front door.

“So! Little Sophie has girl probs! No worries, superman is here!” Louis shouts, strolling in the living room. “What the fuck Liam?” He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me crying and writhing on Liam’s lap. The other three boys come in the living room, hearing Louis swearing.

“Liam!” Harry snaps.

The brown-eyed boy immediately releases his grasp on my tender hips, as if released from his trance. I jump away from him and go nestle in Niall’s arms, clutching Padgett tightly the whole time.

“I’m so sorry Sophie. I-I-I really don’t know what took over me,” he babbles uncomfortably before getting up and into the kitchen.

“I’ll go see him,” Zayn sighs. _So the things amongst the boys have been arranged..._

Harry coughs awkwardly as I hug Niall, the latter rubbing my back relaxingly.

“I’ve got your stuff...” the curly-haired boy says, handing me a plastic bag. 

I shuffle a bit through it.

“I didn’t know what you needed exactly so I went a little randomly,” he explains.

“Thank you Harry. For yesterday and today,” I say gratefully. He smiles.

“No problem. You see, when you behave, you make us happy, which makes us wanna make you happy also.”

“We like to pleasure you in all the possible ways,” Louis adds with a lust glazed expression. I cower in fear in Niall’s arms.

“Louis...” Harry warns.

“Too early?” Louis questions.

I nod rapidly as the same time as Niall and Harry.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay with _that_ again,” I mumble.

“You will... Don’t worry. We’ll make you like it again,” Harry replies confidently. I feel myself whitening in fright, shaking my head no repeatedly, traumatized by his comment. The horrific memory with Zayn comes flooding back, goosebumps rising on my arms.

Niall rubs them up and down, trying to warm me up a little.

“So who’s that little lass?” Niall asks suddenly while looking at my stuffed turtle, pulling us out of the tricky subject.

“Padgett,” I respond quietly. “Means wisdom.”

“He’s cute,” Louis remarks, as Niall and Harry nod their approvals.

“Liam gave it to you right?” Harry enquires. I nod. “He didn’t do anything before we arrived yeah?” he questions some more.

“No no... He was sweet, consoled me when I woke up from my nightmare, made me lunch. But then, as soon as he finished riding me of my cramps, he went all lust craving suddenly... And then you guys arrived.”

“What did he do exactly to rid you of your abdomen pain?” It’s Louis turn to be curious.

“Massaged me where it hurt...” I edge on. They’re about to ask more questions but I stop them. “Can I bring this upstairs?” I ask awkwardly, motioning the bag of pads and tampons I had in my hands.

“Sure! Go ahead love,” the green-eyed boy approves.

“Wanna me to come with you?” Niall butts in.

I shake my head no. “Padgett’ll come with me,” I say, pulling away from Niall’s warmth.

“Is it weird I envy a stuffed turtle right now?” Louis asks the boys as I walk upstairs.

 I shake my head in disbelief as I go into my room and lock my door, throwing Padgett on my bed as well as the plastic bag. I take a few deep breaths, calming myself a bit. _They won’t do anything like what Zayn did to me again.... They won’t do anything like what Zayn did to me again.... They won’t do anything like what Zayn did to me again...._

I keep repeating the sentence like a mantra in my head as I pull out my laptop from under the mattress. I open it and log onto Facebook, seeing with disappointment that I have no new messages. I huff, and hear my door lock click open. Panicking, I don’t manage to hide my computer in time. I don’t even close my Facebook window on the browser.

Harry’s head pokes in the door.

“Soph, I’m sorry for unlocking the door but—” He halts brusquely in his steps as soon as he sees my laptop, open on Facebook.

“What the fuck Sophie?!?” he rages, his previous joyful mood turning to a fuming one. With a few quick strides, he grabs the laptop before I can stop him. He rapidly scans the recent messages I exchanged with people. I swear he turns purple when he sees Ashley’s message.

“You were planning an escape! Again!” Harry throws the laptop on the ground, that last one shattering into bits and pieces on my floor. I whimper in surprise and fear. “Just when I thought we had something going on...Some kind of chemistry, you ruin it all!” he fumes, advancing on me.

“We had no chemistry at all Harry!” I retort boldly, tears stinging my eyes in terror. “All you did was play with me! You don’t care for me at all!” I yell.

Hearing the whole commotion, the other four boys make way into my room, but make no move to disrupt the argument between Harry and me.

“I didn’t care for you? Then why did I let you meet your friend? Why did I defend you when Zayn raped you? Why did I sing you to sleep? Why did I start developing feelings for you?!” he demands, his voice rising at each statement.

“I don’t know!” I cry. “But maybe if you didn’t do all the other things, I would’ve realized you weren’t a complete dick! But you are!” My vision blurs from all the tears that have accumulated in my eyes.

Niall stands in front of me as Harry takes a menacing step forwards.

Harry pushes him off roughly, but the blonde stands on his ground.

 “Calm down before you do something you might regret.”

Harry exhales loudly, anger still burning like coal through his eyes.

“You are so lucky right now Sophie, of being on your period. Because if you weren’t, I think that I would’ve raped you right now!” the curly haired boy snaps at me.

His words are venom to my ears and I bite my lip to prevent sobbing, but the tears still fall down my cheeks.

“You, because you were planning an escape, are not getting out of this room for the whole week. The only time you’ll be able to exit, is to go to the bathroom. Nothing more, nothing less.” Harry ends. “And you’ll be fed the portion of food you deserve each day.” He finishes.

“But the party this weekend?!” I plead.

“It will all depend on you,” he seethes, leaving my room. The other boys immediately do the same, Niall shooting me a disapproving glare, Louis a desolated one, and Liam an angry one. Zayn’s was blank.

As soon as I hear them tumble downstairs, I jump into my bed and hug Padgett, crying until my body can’t produce any more tears. Wiping my face dry with my pillow, I change into pyjamas, take care of my girl stuff, and lay awake in my bed with Padgett for hours with only one thought in mind: _I have to escape on Saturday._


	28. The Big Night

The week passes slowly, the boys not having any contact with me unless it was to give me food. Even then they wouldn’t speak much. Some days only one of them was with me while the others are at the studio, while other days, they all take turns guarding by my bedroom door. I knew because I heard their steps going back and forth in front of it.

Then suddenly comes Saturday morning. Then it's the middle of the day. And then Saturday afternoon. And finally someone knocks at my door and talks to me.

“We’ve decided to let you attend the party. Get dressed and shower; we’re waiting for the guests to arrive in thirty minutes,” it’s the only thing Niall says to me, before giving me a shy smile.

 I grin as he closes the door.

It's finally the big night.

I exhale once before heading to my closet in order to find something suitable to wear for the evening: something chic, as well as not too suffocating.

I rummage through the dresses, tossing them around to find the right one. As I come across the blue one I wore at the dinner with the boys’ mothers, a piece of crumpled paper plummets to the ground. I pick it up curiously. The events of that night hit me as soon as I see the messy handwriting. _Jeremy. Louis and Harry teasing me. Appeasing Niall. Teasing Louis and Harry. Angry Harry sex, loving Harry moment afterwards. Flirting with Jeremy. Jealous One Direction. Group sex._

I shudder, before placing the piece of paper near Padgett. before scrunching the paper up, throwing it in the bin _. He probably only wanted a good fuck, like every other guy,_ I think, trying to convince myself.

I return on the dress hunting process, and finally find the right one. A single sleeved red dress made with a thin, breathable fabric. _Perfect._

Placing it on my arm, I poke around for shoes, finding and taking red and black heels.

With my attire in hands, I head to the bathroom and I take a long refreshing shower.

My eyes shut in bliss as the water starts, the droplets of water gliding smoothly on my skin. I rub the pores of my skin thoroughly, any reminiscence of time lost in the steam of the shower.

A brisk, demanding, knock at the door interrupts my reverie.

“Get out of the water pretty mermaid! The guests have already started arriving!!!” Louis chirps happily from the other side of the door.

“Leave me ten minutes...” I groan loud enough for him to hear me.

I’m responded with silence. Only running water and my breathing can be heard.

“Louis?” I ask cautiously. A high pitch squeal escapes my lips as a shock of light brown hair pokes into the shower. My hands automatically cover my private regions, hunching slightly.

“No, right now princess. You have to shut the water now and go downstairs,” the blue-eyed boy sing-songs, a naughty smirk plastered on his face. “And you don’t need to hide; it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Also, standing under the water like that, just makes you ten times more appetizing,” Louis licks his lips “Hmmm. I might eat you up just now.”

“G-g get out-t-t-t,” I object, stuttering.

“How ‘bout another game of teasing—” He proposes.

“No! Now please get out, Louis.”

“Okay okay...Only because you asked nicely. After all, I am a gentleman,” I roll my eyes as his head pops out. “Now shut the water before you become a fish!” he demands from the other side of the curtain.

“Fine, fine,” I grumble, turning the tap off. Louis hands me a towel as soon as I set foot out and I rapidly roll it around my waist. But not quick enough, since Louis gets a glance at my naked form.

“Thank you!” he says smirking, before running out the bathroom and down the hall.

“Fuck you. You’re not welcome,” I mumble seething, closing the door behind him before drying myself off with the towel.

After drying myself off, I put on my dress, ruffling my hair with a special cream I found in one of the cupboards. It couldn’t be toxic, it was clearly written on the bottle: Instant Curls, Harry Styles’ property. _Nah... He won’t mind._

I smile in the mirror, admiring myself for the first time. I twirl once, making the curls bounce on my shoulders.  A frown takes place on my face.

 _Something’s missing... Oh right. A One Direction item._ Nodding once in approval, I walk out the bathroom to go grab one.

I’m half-surprised to find Harry laying on my bed, arms crossed behind his head.

“Well. Don’t you look delicious?” he says huskily, looking me up and down.

“Please Harry; I don’t want any more dirty sayings,” I reply, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Hmmm. Who talked dirty to you?” he enquires.

“Your other half.”

He cocks an eyebrow up curiously. “Louis?” he demands.

I nod, before going through some drawers to find a red bracelet. Coming across what I was looking for, I slip it on my bare wrist, before turning to Harry.

“Louis went in my shower and said he’d eat me up.”

“The horny little bastard,” Harry chuckles softly, shaking his head in amusement. But the chuckling doesn’t meet his eyes. I take no importance to it and head to my mirror.

Keeping my eyes locked on him through the mirror, I rest my left arm on my hip. “So... Are you here as a new room decoration or do you actually have something nice to say to me?” I ask unflinchingly. My eyes trail up and down my scarred wrists. _Maybe I shouldn't be wearing this dress after all..._

“Even though I’m pretty sure you’d love to have a new room decoration as sexy as me,” He starts cockily, “I'm not here for that.” Harry gets up from the bed and advances to shadow me in front the mirror his hands ghosting my arms very slowly.

 My eyes are tightly secured on each of his movements. I start shaking as he breathes into my ear.

“Calm down love...I’m not here to be despicable, or violent,” the green-eyed boy rubs my arms comfortingly. “I only want to give you this,” he finishes, before placing a butterfly necklace in the hollow of my neck and clasping it shut around my collar line. _It looks like ruby... It can’t be real ruby can it?_

“It’s gorgeous,” I gasp, my fingers clutching the piece of jewellery with adoration. _Something to valuable to sell when I get out of this hellhole._

“Just like you,” he smiles, before bending down to kiss the inside of my neck, his eyes locked with mine through the mirror image.

“Harry...” I whimper in protest, not being able to move a muscle.

Surprisingly, he backs away from me.

“Sorry... but Louis isn’t the only one that finds your exquisite, little body attractive,” Harry chuckles. “Are you gonna join me downstairs?” he questions. At this moment,  a loud pounding starts, music blasting from downstairs. “So... You gonna come down with me or not?” he asks again.

“I-I-I don’t know,” I stutter. “Do I look—?” I say, looking at my reflection in the mirror with uncertainty.

“You look gorgeous, and you’re coming with me,” he says, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him.

As we go down, I feel the music pulsing through my veins like adrenaline, a strong pounding cackling like electricity though every muscle. _I can make it through tonight._

People are everywhere, making the house a very crowded place.

“Harry! I don’t know anyone here!” I shout to him over the music.

“Neither do I! But it’s a great time to make friends right? I thought you invited your friend Alana!” He also yells to me.

“I did! But only at eight!”

“Well that leaves you one hour !” He hollers. “Come with me!”

I follow him as he goes to the kitchen, threading his way through the people.

“Free beer for everyone!” Harry yells to the guests, pulling out beers from the fridge. They come stampeding in the kitchen, greedily getting their hands on the alcohol.

 _Oh no. Things are about to turn shitty,_ are my only thoughts as Harry downs one, than two, before taking me with him to the couch. He sits me on his lap.

I jump up as I feel his groin pressing against my backside. He gives me a quizzical look.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” I mouth. He shrugs, and starts talking to some chick with a fake chest. I roll my eyes, squeezing through people to find someone I know. I come across Niall a few moments later, taking shots with a bunch of other boys in the dining room.

“Hey Sophie! My girl! C’mere!” He slurs loud enough for me to hear, holding a shot up in the air before gulping it down. He giggles drunkenly.

“Niall... Don’t you think you’re drunk enough already?” I reprimand as he takes another one as I sit next to him.

“Nevaahh! I’m an Irishman!I can hold my alcohool” he protests sketchily, taking another shot. He hugs me. “Soph.... Did you know you were hot?” he murmurs.

“I-I-I,” I stammer, but he cuts me with a sloppy kiss. I push him back.

“I love you....” he groans in my ear, coming closer once more. “I love you, you know that right? I love you so fucking much,” he groans as I pull away from him. “Say something please? Don' you love me?” he asks grabbing my arm, an ounce of clear-headedness in his voice.

“Ni you’re not sober,” I protest, lifting myself up and away from the astonished blonde boy.

“Nonsense love,” he whispers. “I'm about 75% sober.”

“Come to me when you're at least 95% then,” I say leaving him. 

I search around for company. I fall upon Zayn. I flinch and gulp nervously as he grabs my arm, bringing me outside on the porch, far from the blazing music and sweaty people. Zayn lets go of my arm.

I reflexively back away from him, but he catches my arm.

“Please don’t,” he begs, eyes soft. He takes my hand in his, his thumbs pressing softly into my palm. “I only wanna talk to you. Soberly. ”

“Soberly?” I question, a little confused.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t drink or smoke until I was forgiven. I want to make sure I’m fully conscious of what I’m saying, and also that you know that I’m conscious.”

“You don’t even deserve to speak to me,” I say harshly, wanting to retire my hands from his dirty ones. But I don’t do it, scared of the consequences.

“I know. I know I don’t deserve to even look at you, and I’m sorry. Truly sorry. Sometimes I act without thinking.”

“That’s not an excuse for rape.”

“I know… but it’s all I have for now. I need to free myself and come to terms with what I did. I haven’t been able to sleep since the incident.”

“Since I opened my veins you mean,” I state without flinching.

He grits his teeth. “I know I’m messed up okay? But how can I make it up to you?” He asks. “I mean, how was what I did different to what the boys do to you normally?”

“Zayn,” I sigh before inhaling deeply. “You raped me, with no feelings except rage and lust. And even without considering that, I haven’t seen one ounce of sweetness from you yet, oppositely from all the other lads. Nothing’s gonna repair the mental damage you did to me.”

His face drops.

My next words taste sour, but I know they have to be said. They have to if I want a chance at escape tonight.

“I agree though that it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t treat you like I treat the other boys. So luckily for you, I’m not the one to keep grudges for long. Especially considering my living conditions. I forgive you Zayn. This is your chance not to repeat what you did wrong. But don’t be surprised if I still keep maintaining my distances with you. I’m not that lenient.”

“I think Niall’s irishness rubbed off on me a little,” he laughs lightly. I feel lucky.”

_I can't believe it. He believes me?!_

“Irishness? Is that even a word?” I question, cocking an eyebrow upwards.

He smiles, shrugging his shoulders and lifting his hands up in ignorance.

“Come on... I’ll show you some sweetness.” He says, pulling me inside. He brings me to the middle of the bodies swaying to the music.

“Follow my lead,” He whispers in my ear, his hands placing themselves softly on my hips. Nothing by The Script starts vibrating through all my members as Zayn makes us dance.

“Thanks... That was. Nice.” I say out of breath once the song has ended.

“It was my pleasure,” he replies. We stand there, standing awkwardly in front of each other.

“Hey mate!” An Irish voice shouts near us. “I wanna dance too!” Zayn and I simultaneously turn around.

“Seems like my walking luck wants to dance with you also...” Zayn chuckles, before giving his place to Niall. A remix of Die in Your Arms by Justin Bieber starts playing as Niall places his hands where Zayn’s previously were. He seems sane.

 

 _So you love me_  
As much as I love you yeah  
Would you hurt me baby  
Could you do that to me yeah  
Would you lie to me baby  
Cause the truth hurts so much more  
Would you do the things that drive me crazy  
Be my heart still at the door  
Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish  
There's no way that I could share you  
That would break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is  
  


“You seem to have sobered up.” I say to him as he hugs me closer to him. And it was true. He really appears to be clear-headed. _How does he do that? Sober up in a matter of minutes?_

“I had to if I wanted to make a special song request,” he mumbles in my neck.

  
If I could just die in your arms  
I wouldn’t mind  
Cause every time you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oooh, it feels so right  
So baby baby please don't stop girl  
  


“I should’ve guessed you would be the one to ask for a J.B song.” I say. He hums, smiling.

 __  
Ooh, baby I know loving you ain't easy  
It sure is worth a try  
  


 Suddenly, Niall leans in to kiss me, but I back away . The blonde gives me a hurt look.

“I-I-I have to go to the bathroom,” I stammer, leaving him to head to the bathroom.

I open the first door to find a green looking Louis, emptying his insides in a toilet. Liam is behind him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Are you two alright?” I enquire, worry creased on my forehead. _I may hate them, but nobody deserves to be pained._

Louis vomits again.

“Yeah we're fine. Louis here drank too much I think,” Liam explains.

“I did not!” Louis protests standing up. “Was only a couple shots!” he complains, before bending over again.

“Yeah well you’ll have to learn you don’t have an Irishman’s tolerance to alcohol,” Liam laughs.

“Lucky bastards,” I hear Louis mutter. I smirk.

“Take care of him Li.” I say before heading into the other bathroom. I wash my face once with water, before digging it a towel to dry it. I sigh in exhaustion, confused about everything. My feelings for each boy... Why I made Zayn think I was okay with what he's done...Why I didn’t kiss Niall...Why I feel sorry for some of the boys... Why I was gonna escape...

 It's all a jumbled mess in my head as I ask Liam for the time.

“Hey Liam... What time is it?” I question, walkiing back to the first bathroom.

“It’s eight o’clock,” he replies, still taking care of sick looking Louis. “Why?”

“I had promised myself I wouldn’t do anything silly before eight...” I reply.

“What kind of silly?” Louis asks, redressing himself a little, getting excited.

“Getting drunk.”

At this, he vomits again. And I laugh. _So these two aren’t gonna be a problem._

“Gotta go!” I tell them. I immediately go to Liam’s room, searching for my sling bag. I search in his closet, in his cupboards, and nothing. Deceived, I huff, before looking under his bed. Bingo. I grab it breathlessly before I head to my room, grasping Padgett and stuffing him into the bag.

“Sorry,” I whisper to the stuffed animal as his head is squashed into the sack.

That being done, I run down the stairs, careful not to be seen by any member of the band.

 I risk an eye on Niall, Harry and Zayn as I reach the entrance to my escape.

Niall is taking shots with Zayn while Harry is dancing drunkenly with random girls, gripping their asses every once in a while. I roll my eyes, making sure they don’t see me as I open the door. I squint in the darkness, seeing the outline of a car. Alana’s head pops out.

“Here Sophie! Quick!” she yells. I sprint to her car, hopping in rapidly.

“Thanks so much! Did they see me?” I ask, taking deep breaths as she starts the car.

“You’re welcome and no you’re safe. So, where to?” she demands, her car leaving the place I never wanted to see again.

“1345 Horan Street,” I pant, relaxing into my seat. She nods.

“You made it Soph,” she says. “It’s over.”

My eyes drop in exhaustion. _I made it._

Suddenly, my cell phone vibrates on my leg, where my sling back lay. Digging into the bag, I open it.

 

**You’re in trouble. We’ll find you. I swear.**

**-L**

 

I start crying. “No. No it’s not over. It’s not over Alana!” I sob.

“I’ll get you out of this,” Alana reassures. “I’ll take you to your cousin safely if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Thank you so much.” I hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The other story i posted is the sequel!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Look What You've Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553949) by [zaynnotzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynnotzen/pseuds/zaynnotzen)




End file.
